Fossil Fighters Champions
by ilovedogs12
Summary: When Dina and her best friend, Todd, entered the Caliosteo Cup, they weren't expecting to be pulled into the adventure of a lifetime. Bad summary, rated T to be safe.
1. Proluge

**A/N: Another Fossil Fighters story, only Fossil Fighters Champions. Same as the other story, Vivosaurs and their owners can talk.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fossil Fighters Champions. If I did, the animated cutscenes would be anime style('cause you gotta admit, that would be AWESOME.)**

* * *

**Chapter One: Prolouge**

I was on the edge of a cliff, starin at what was probably the most beautiful sight I've ever seen. There was mountains covered in a light fog, with birds flying by.

"Hey, Dina!" My best friend, Todd, yelled. "How long are you going to stand around and stare at the scenery, huh? Quit stalling and get over here, Dina!"

I run over to him. Todd and I had been best friends in a long time. He has sandy, brown hair that's mostly covered by his tan archeologist hat, and blue eyes. He's wearing a yellow shirt with a black collar, green short sleeved jacket that has a dark green stripe that's in the middle of a white stripe that's in the middle of the jacket, green pant that stop near his knees that has a dark green stripe on either side of his leg and a white cuff with a black stripe in the middle, a green belt, black socks, green boots with a dark green stripe in the middle, and a red pin with a yellow dinosaur footprint on it.

I have golden blonde hair that's pulled into a side ponytail with my bangs hanging down and light brown eyes. I'm wearing a blue shirt that stops after my elbows, a light blue short sleeved jacket that's zipped up, pants like Todd's only light blue and dark blue, blue and white boots, and black fingerless gloves that has a white cuffs with a light blue stripe in the middle.

"People say wild vivosaurs live up at the top of this mountain" Todd says. I just stand there. "Come on! we just went over this! A 'vivosaur' is a dinosaur that's been revived from a fossil!"

"Todd?" I say

"Yeah?"

"I know what a vivosaur is." I say.

"Oh..." He says. "Anyway... I never thought I'd see one with my very own eyes! Now come on! We're not leaving until we get some wild vivosaurs of our very own! Race you to the top!" He then starts running up the mountain.

"Hey!" I yell as I started running up the mountain. "You got a head start!"

* * *

We stop when we reach the top of the mountain to catch our breath.

"... Hey! I don't see any vivosaurs anywhere!" Todd says. "Somebody must've been lying to me!"

when he was done saying that, the ground shook.

"Wh-What was that?!" Todd tells, terrified. "What's going on?!" I take a step closer to the woods. "I think there's something over there..."

Before we know it a giant blue carnivorus dinosaurs charges out of the woods.

"Th-that's an... Allosaurus!" Todd yells. We start running away from it. "IT'S GONNA EAT US!" Todd yells as we run.

Soon we reached the edge of a cliff. As the Allosaurus approached, I stepped in front of Todd protectivley. Before it got to us, We heared a screech.

"EEK!" Todd yells. "A Pteranodon!"

"Jump on! Both of ya!" A man on its back yelled.

"B-but..." Todd says.

"Get a move on! Now!" The man says.

"Come on, Todd!" I yell as I grab his arm and start running toward the edge. Once I got there, I jumped. The man caught my arm and pulled us up.

"Yeee-haw!" the man says. "Hold on, pards!"

At the edge of the cliff, the Allosaurus roars angrily.

"...Whew. You folks alright?" The man asked.

"Yes sir." I say.

When we reach the bottom of the mountain, Todd looks at the man who saved us and gasped.

"OH MY GOSH!" He yells. "Y-you're... Joe!"

"Yep, that's me." The man says. "Surprised you know my handle, kid."

"Of course I know you!" Todd says. "You're the greatest Fossil Fighter in the whole world! Your Fossil Battle skills are legendary! You're Joe Wildwest!"

I gasped when he said that. I thought he looked familiar. Joe has dark redish brown hair, and blue eyes. He's wearing a brown cowboy hat with yellow eyes, a jagged black mouthe and horn like things coming from either side of the mouth. He also has a yellow bandana around his neck, a black and white vest, a brown and black jacket, a brown belt, gray pants that have brown shag things going down from his knees, brown cowboy boots, and black gloves with brown cuffs.

"I can't believe I'm actually talking to you! This is amazing!" Todd says. "... I must sound like a real nerd, huh?"

"Not at all pard." Joe says.

We then all hear a roar coming from the top of the mountain.

"Eeek!" Todd yells.

Joe steps foward. "That Allosaurus is madder than a sack full'a hornets." He says. "We can't let it leave the mountain all riled up like that, or folks'll be in a heap'a trouble. Ain't no other choice. We gotta subdue the critter in a Fossil Battle." he looks at Todd. "How about it, small fry? Think you're up for it? I'll even loan ya one'a my Dino Medals for the fight. So how 'bout it?"

"Oooooh!" Todd groans, holding his stomach. "Oh, my stomach! It hurts real bad... It must be that rotten banana I at this morning. ... Yeah, that's it. Oooooooooh..."

_why would he eat a rotten banana?_ I think.

"I really wanna fight, but I don't think I can. So you'll have to fight in my place, Dina!" Todd says "Oooooow! Oh my stomach..."

"... Huh. Well, fair enought. Guess I'll be lending you my Dino Medal instead." Joe says. " I got four of 'em, so just take whichever one strike yer fancy." He shows me a air type. It looks like a T-Rex with yellow feather like things around its neck, eyes and mouth. Its underbelly is dark black, while the rest of it is sky blue. "That there's an Aerosteon. He's a power type that overwhelms foes with his sharp claws." He shows me the water type, which is a long necked one with pearls on its sides. "That's a fast-growing, well balanced vivosaur called Toba Titanosaur. It' one'a yer more fashionable types. he shows me the earth one, which looks kinda like a brown Lambeosaurs with a horn on its head. "Now that's a Tsintaosaurus. It's a backup-type vivosaur that has great support skills." He shows me the fire one, which looks like a red lizard with sharp teeth and a sail on its back and white and purple stripes on ti. "And finally, we got a Dimetrodon. It's a trick technical type that confounds foes with special skills. So that's all she wrote. Now dive in and pick yerself a vivosaur!"

After a minute of thinking, I pick the Dimetrodon.

_Thanks._

_What? _I think.

_I said thanks for picking me._

_So you're the Dimetro?_ I ask.

_Yep. Nice to meet you._

_Nice to meet you to._

"Grease my pants and call me slick!" Joe says. "That's a fine choice there, small fry. Now rember, once ya throw that Dino Medal at the Allosaurus, yer vivosaur will be unleashed. The strength of a Fossil Fighter depends on the bond they build with their vivosaurs. So make sure y'all trust each other and try to have some fun. All right?"

I nod, then throw the Dimetro at the Allosaurus. Joe explains Fossil Battles to me. I have higher speed so I get to go first.

"Ok. Dimetro, Dimetro Fang on Allo!" I Yell. He does doing 35 damage.

The Allo attacks, doing 14 damage.

"Dimetro, Dimetro Fang!" I yell. He does, doing 35 damage and sending it back into it's Dino Medal.

Joe goes over and picked up the Dino Medal. "That Allosaurus finally calmed down and went back into his Dino Medal." Joe says. "Nice job, small fry! You did real good."

"You ran that Fossil Battle like a pro, Dina! You're awesome!" Todd says.

"Thanks. Hey Todd didn't your stomach hurt?" I asks.

"...Huh? Hey, my stomach doesn't hurt anymore." Todd says. "Yeah well, who cares about that now, am I right?"

"This Allosaurus was abandoned by some cruel Fighter." Joe says. "Reckon that's why he had his shorts in a bunch. Vivosaurs need to be with Fighters they know they can trust. If their abandoned, they go feral and their true nature emerges. That's why I'm here, actualy. The Fighters Association asked me to rounde up rogue vivosaurs. Aw, shucks. Where are my manners? You know this already, but I'm Joe Wildwest, and I'm Fossil Fighter."

"I'm Dina." I say.

"I'm Todd, and Dina is my best friend. We always cheer for you on TV, Joe!" Todd says. "Out dream is to become great Fossil Fighter just like you!"

Joe laughes. "Aw shucks. You small fires are gonna make me blush." He says. "But y'all oughta aim a little higher. Don't try to be as good as me. ... Try to be BETTER! Well, I s'pose I should think about seeing you two home, but I still have one more vivosaur to rescue. But y'all seem pretty capable, so I trust ya can make it home."

"Here's your Dino Medal, sir." I say.

"Aw bacon!" He says. I durn forgot that Dino Medal I loaned ya! Tell ya what, Dina. What say you keep it as my way of sayin' thanks for all the help?"

"Really?! Thanks!" I say.

_YAAAAAAAAAAY!_ The Dimetro says. _So, since I'm yours now, are you going to name me?_

_What about... Tro?_

_I Like it._

"Aw, man! if only my stupid stomach hadn't starting hurting..." Todd says.

"Listen up small fires!" Joe says. "If you love yer vivosaurs and share their passion for Fossil Battles, then y'all can accomplish anything! I look forward to the day ya both become proper Fossil Fighters. But for now, I gotta mose down the trail." He starts heading up the trail. "Adios!" He says as he leaves.

Todd waves. "Wow!" He says. " We just got advice from Joe Wildwest himself! No choice now, Dina. We have to become fighters!"

"Yeah!" I say.

"Yeah I know you want it bad but not as bad as me!" Todd says. "Next TIme I see Joe, I'm gonna be a full fledged Fighter!"

"Yeah!" I say as we put our fist in the air.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter one is done! Tro was calmer that he normally is. Anyway, please review!**


	2. The Caliosteo Cup

**A/N: At the end of each chapter, I'm going to ask fun questions at the end, and you can answer in your review. Anyway, to people who reviewed:**

**Ninja of Night: Yes, he was calmer. you'll see what I mean in this chapter.**

**Oakwillow907: It was late and my parents wanted me to hurry so I didn't go back and proof read. And here's the update.**

**Dislaimer: I don't own Fossil Fighters Champions.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Caliosteo Cup**

**-Two Years Later-**

Todd and I were in a helicopter heading towards the Caliosteo Islands, where The Caliosteo Cup was being held.

"I can't believe it's finally gonna happen, Dina!" Todd says. "My heart is beating like a jackhammer! We're gonna be in Joe's very own tournament, the Caliosteo Cup! All the cool Fighters just call it the Cup for short."

"I can't wait either." I say.

_I'M SOOOOOOOOOOO EXCITED I COULD BLOW UP! _Tro yells.

_Calm down._ I tell him.

_NEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEE EEERRRRRRRR!_

"Joe would be amazed to know we made it throught the preliminaries and came all the way here!" Todd says.

After a few minutes, we say the Caliosteo Fossil Park.

"Hey! I can see the Caliosteo Fossil Park! That's where the Cup's gonna be!" Todd yells.

We get off the second it lands. An attendant walks up to us.

"Welcome to the Caliosteo Fossil Park, a prehistoric world of dreams, dinosaurs, and adventure!" She says. "This park was founded by none other that Joe WIldwest, the superstar Fossil Fighter. It is composed of three islands: Ribular Island, Cranial Isle, and Ilium Island. Visitors are welcome to excavate fossils and revive as many vivosaurs as they like. And of course, there's plenty of Fossil Fighting to be done! But for now, please make yourselves at home here in lush, green Fibular Town!"

**Beep-Beep-Boop: This is an important public service announcment from Caliosteo Fossil Park. Registration for the Caliosteo Cup will be ending soon. Fossil Fighters who have not yet registered should enroll at the Fighter Station immediatly.**

"Eeek! They're gonna end registration! Come on! We have to get to that Fighter Station right now!" Todd yells.

"The Fighter Station?" The attendant asks. "It's the building right behind us. The Fighter Station is an integrated facility serving all your Fossil Fighter needs. It has a Cleaning room for fossils and is also home to a Fossil Stadium, where Fossil Battles are held."

"Come ooon!" Todd yells. "Let's stop standing around and go register already!"

He and I take off running toward the Fossil Station.

"Hello and welcome!" The receptionist says. "I take it you want to enter the Caliosteo Cup? In that case, may I please have your name?"

"My name is Dina." I say.

"Thank you very much, Dina." she says. "Your qualification through the premilaries has been confimed. Please wait here. Someone will be along shortly to instruct you on our facilities and rules."

After she said that, a woman stepped out of the door to the left of the counter. She has brown hair pulled into a ponytail, and is weraing a black shirt that stops past her elbows, a yellow and blue shirt over the black shirt, a lime green bandana around her neck, light blue pants, and yellow shoes.

"Hey there!" She says. "I'm Stella. I'm the staff leader here on Ribular Island." She walks over to us. "You guys just made it in time! but since you did, I'm going to start the tour in the most important place." she starts to walk over to the door on the right of the counter. "Right this way, please."

"...The most important place?" Todd asks. "What do you think that is?!"

"I don't know, Todd." I say.

_We get to go to the most important place? _Tro asks.

_Yeah. _I say.

_YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!_

We go into the door. Inside, there's a bunch of high-tech machines.

"Welcome to the most important place for Fighters: he Cleaning Room!" Stella says.

She then explains each machine and what they do.

"That's some pretty high-tach stuff!" Todd says.

"Yes, We try to stay up to date." Stella says. "As such, these machines may be a bit different from what you're used to."

She then explains how to use them. I go first, cleaning the rock at 97 points. Todd then goes, cleaning his at 95 points.

"Excellent job you two!" Stella says. "Now let's go revive your fossils."

Mine's a Tricera, which looks like a blue and tan Triceratops.

_Hello. _It says. From its voice I can tell it's a girl. _Are you going to name me?_

_What about... Cera?_

_I like it. _She says.

_HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! _Tro yells. _I'm Tro._

_Nice to meet you._ Cera says.

Todd's is a Stego, which is a green Stegosaurus.

"ONe revived, a vivosaur is contained in the form of a Dino Medal." Stella says. She then hands us our Dino Medals. "And here you go! These are your very own Dino Medals. Now I'll explain the rules we use for Fossil Fighting. Let's head over to the Fossil Stadium."

Todd and Stella leave.

_Wow... a Fossil Stadium... I can't wait... _I think.

_Me either... _Cera says.

_LET'S GO ALREADY! _Tro yells.

I walk out and head over to where Todd and Stella are standing.

"The Fossil Stadium is through this door." Stella says.

"Fossil Stadium!" Todd says. "Wooooo! I'm so excited I could puke!"

_Ewwww... _I think.

_I hope he doesn't..._ Cera says.

_I feel the same way!_ Tro says.

_... _Cera and I say nothing.

"Yes, let's try not to do that. Our floors are very clean." Stella says. I try to not burst out laughing when she says that. "... Anyway, please follow me."

We go down a green hall to see a staff member standing in front of the door that leads to the fossil stadium.

"This is Fossil Stadium's common room." Stella says. "Fighters entered in the cup will often gather here. Oh, and if you get a notice about an upcoming match, be sure to come right away!"

"Hiya!" The staff member says. "I'm Devon Strait, and I'm here to get you familiar with all of the cups's Fossil Fighting rules."

He explains how to assemble teams and rules for team battles.

"One last thing..." Devon says. "If a Fighter lacks strategy or their vivosaurs lack abilities, victory will prove impossible. Rember that, all right? Now get out there and show 'em what you're made of! Good luck!" He then walks off.

"That's if for orientation, you two." Stella says. "You're now officially entered in he Caliosteo Cup. Your opponents will be automatically chosen by the computer. Also, whenever you finish a Cup match, you'll be granted access to a new dig site. Oh, wait. I almost forgot. I have your Paleopagers right here." She hands us a communicator thing shaped like a dinosaur head. "We send news and notices out to Paleopagers via the Fossil Messaging Service, or FMS."

**Beep-boop-beep: This is an important public-service announcement from Caliosteo Fossil Park. The Caliosteo Cup opening ceremony will be kicking of shortly. All interested parties should meet in front of the Fighter Station.**

"Ok, that's my cue. Good luck, you two!" Stella says as she leaves.

"I bet the opening ceremony is gonna be awesome." Todd says. "Maybe Joe will show up!" He then takes off running.

_I'm SOOOOOO excited right now. _I think.

_Same here. _Cera says.

_HURRRRRRRRRRY UPPPPPPPPPPPP! _Tro yells.

I head out and meet up with Todd.

"I wish they would start already!" A girl says.

"I've got the fever, and the only cure is more digging!" A man says.

"Oooh! I'm so excited! What kind of battles do you think we'll see today?" A boy says.

Todd notices something, then says, "Hey look! Something's flying this way!"

A giant, flyinf TV came flying over. Joe appears on the screen.

"Welcome to the Caliosteo Fossil Park...The place where dreams are made!" He says. "I'm the owner of this here name's Joe Wildwest. You Fighters'll ove it here... We've got three islands to explore! Now get ready for a surprise! 'Cause I want y'all to know that... The Cup Champion'll get my park! You'll own her free and clear!"

When he says that, the crowd starting cheering like crazy.

_He did NOT just say that, did he? _Tro asks.

_He did! _I say excitedly.

_Why would he give it away? _Cera asked.

_I don't know... _I say.

_WHO CARES?! _Tro says.

"So let's get to battlin' folks..." Joe says. "The Caliosteo Cup is now open!"

* * *

**A/N: This is longer then I thought it would be... anyway, I have three of those questions I mentioned earlier.**

**1: Like I said in the last chapter, I think it would be cool if the animated cutscenes were anime style. What do you think?**

**2: During the cutscene where Joe's talking, does anyone else see the excited old lady? She's in the back.**

**3: So, they show Pauleen and Rupert before they show up, so technicaly, all the major characters hav made a apperance by this point. So, why isn't the BB Brigade trio there? They could've been hidding behind something, so no one knows they're there, then they could've shown them to us like they did with Rupert and Pauleen. What do you guys think?**

**Well anyway, please review and give me what you on those questions. Well, bye for now!**


	3. The first round of the Caliosteo Cup!

**A/N: SOOOOOOOO sorry I'm just now updating. Our computer got hit by lightning, and it took FOREVER to fix.**

**Reviews:**

**Magma Red: Yeah. The old man is MUCH calmer. Don't you think?**

**Ninja of Night: Told you Tro was calmer. :p And yeah, I restart my side file a lot too. But I can't now because I'm using that file for this story cause I'm literaly sitting down writing this story as I play the game. And I agree with , but if the BB Brigade was trying to ruin the cup, you'd think they'd be there.**

**Oakwillow907: Uh... sorry but I don't know what your saying thanks for. Maybe for updating? Anyway, you're welcome. And the old lady is the one in the back with the old man. You can see her well because she's going insane. If you have and have beat the game, if you want, go to Cranial Isle and in the corner next to the Tudor brother, there's a guy that shows the animated cutscenes. You should be able to see her if you're not sure.**

**thesecretkeeper11: Thanks. :) That's kinda how I wanted him to be. Either that or EXTREMLY hyper. And at one point I think she starts punching the air. And yeah, but we wouldn't know they were part of the BB Brigade. If they were there, for example when we see Cole(just cause he's the first you meet), we'd be like, "Hey! He's one of those people we saw at the begining. wait, HE'S WITH THE BB BRIGADE?!" Well, that's what I would do anyway. Oh, and thanks for following this story. :)**

**Tabitha6000: Thanks. :) And this was as soon as I could because of the computer getting hit by lightning... And thanks for faving and following me and this story. :)**

**Results of the questions:**

**1: All of us agree on this. :)**

**2: Most of us saw her.**

**3: Most of us agree or are not sure.**

**Sorry the answers to the reviews was so long. Anyway, here's chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fossil Fighters Champions. But I do own the game.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The first round of the Caliosteo Cup!**

"The Caliosteo Cup is now open!"

After that fireworks went off and the croud went crazy.

"Man, just seeing Joe's face on that awesome video display was so exciting!" Todd says.

"Yes it was!" I say.

"But seriously." Todd says. "The Cup's grand prize is this whole fossil park. my mind is completely blown here."

"Mine too."

_I hope we win. _Cera said. _It'll be fun to own this park._

_WE HAVE TO WIN NO MATTER WHAT! _Tro says.

"This is huge, Dina." Todd says. "We have to find a way to win, no matter what!"

"Yep." I say.

We put our fists in the air when Stella comes over.

"Hello, Todd." She says. "Hello, Dina. The Cup is finally under way."

"Oh, hey, Stella!" Todd says.

"Why aren't you two off digging fossil rocks yet?" Stella asks. "You should have recieved a message on your Paleopagers by now."

Just the, my Paleopager went of.

"The first dig site, Treasure Lake, is now open on Ribular Island. Treasure Lake is ringed by thick woods, in the middle of which sits a lake. Fighters are urged to travel there and prepare for Round 1 of the Cup." It says.

"Eek! We're really gonna do this!" Todd yells. He looks around, and relizes everyone left. "H-hey! Everyone's gone! We just got here and we're already behind!"

" Treasure Lake is through that walkway there." Stella says pointing to the bottom left path.

"C'mon!" Todd says. "Let's go before all the fossil rocks are gone!" He then takes of running.

"You know, I'm actually shocked Joe would do something like that." Stella says.

"Huh? Really?" I ask.

"Yeah. And none of the staff knew he was putting up the park as a prize. Not even me." She says. "But I suppose you have bigger things to worry about, huh? Good luck with the Cup, Dina."

After she leaves, I head towards Treasure Lake. A staff member was standing in front of the entrance.

"... Oh, no." She says. He's gone already."

"Hi." I say.

"Wait!" She says. "You haven't recieved you Fossil Sonar yet, have you?"

"No."

"Well, you're not going to find any fossil rocks without it!" She hand me my sonar. "I tried to stop that boy who ran ahead of you, but he moved like his pants were on fire."

"Uh... He's my friend." I say as I sweatsdropped.

"Oh, he's your friend?" She says. "Well, that's convienient! Let's go give him his sonar together, shall we?"

"Sure."

We head to Treasure Lake, which is like the discription only with a big rock shaped like a dinosaur skull in the middle.

Todd was running around like crazy. He stopped and said, "Stupid fossil rocks! Come on! Where are you?!"

The staff member sweatdrop at that.

"You won't find anything without a Fossil Sonar." The staff member says.

We go up to him. "...Here." The staff member says. "This should make life easier. I tried to give it to you earlier, but you shoved past me and ran off. ...But that's ok. I know you're just excited about the Cup."

"Heh heh... Yeargh." Todd says, embaresed.

The staff member, Sally, taught us how to use our sonars and how to dig.

"So!" Sally says. "How about a little practice? It just so happens there's a fossil rock buried near us. Why don't you go first?" She asks me.

"Sure." I say. I go over to where the sonar says it is and dig it up.

Sally then tells us about how to tell if we've already cleaned that fossil or not.

"Ok, you're free to go excavating now." Sally says. "Try to find lots of fossil rocks and clean them carefully. The more parts you find, the stronger your vivosaurs become." She leaves.

"YEEES!" Todd says. "With this sonar, I can dig and dig and never run out of fossils! Look out planet! I'm gonna scoop up every las treasure you got!" He then runs off.

I go and fill up my case and go to the Fossil Station to clean it. Stella's there and introduces me to KL-33N, who's a floating, gray robot with long arms yith claws at the end and a yellow drill on top of its head that helps with cleaning and reviving. She also teaches me about VMMs, or Vivosaur Managment Machine, which helps with making teams and some have transporters that help you get back to town.

I revive a Pacro, which looks kinda like an Maia, a Goyle, which kinda looks like an Anklyo, but with spike things on its sides. And add a part to Tro, making him rank 4.

I then head back out to get more fossils. When I get there, there's a huge crowd surronding someone.

"Ooh, he's so dreamy!" A girl says. "All mysterious and smoldering and stuff..."

"Well, crud." A guy says. "I didn't expect to see him in the Cup. This is going to make it harder to win, that's for sure."

I walk over when Todd notices me.

"Hey, Dina." He says. "Did you hear? Rupert is entered in the Cup! ... That's right. THE Rupert!"

_I don't know who that is... _I say.

_Really? _Cera asks.

_Wait... Maybe... I'm not sure._

"They're just about to start a TV interview with Rupert now." Todd says. We head over.

There's a woman with brown hair and wearing a light blue dress and a camera man.

"Good morning." the woman says. "I'm Linda R. Porter, reporting for Caliosteo TV. With the Caliosteo Cup under way, we have an exclusive interview with one of the Fighters. The undeafeted child prodigy is on a stunning run of victories across multiple Fossil Fighting tournaments. He's also the heir to a multinational corporation that produces a wide range of goods for Fighters. It's the prince of FossilDig Inc. and the talk of every Fighter in town! Ladies and gentlemen... Say hello to Rupert!"

_FossilDig Inc.? ... wait! I HAVE heard of him. _I tell Cera.

Rupert has silver hair that goes to his shoulders and gold eyes. He's wearing a red jacket that has two tail like things at the end with blue at the collar and by his wrist, white and red pants that puff out above his knees, brown boots, and black fingerless gloves.

_He's kinda cute... _I think.

_What? _Cera asks.

_NOTHING!_

"Rupert, let's get right to it: Do you feel confident about winning the Caliosteo Cup?" Linda asks.

"Oh yes, quite." He says with a British accent. "There's little point in entering a competition if one does not expect to win."

"Spoken like a true champion." Linda says. "There is little doubt this young competitor has sipped oft from the cup of victory."

_What does that mean? _I ask.

_No clue. _Cera says.

_Who cares what it means? We're toast! Rupert sounds REAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLYYYYYYYYYY YY strong. _Tro says, freaking out.

_Calm down. We can't give up. _I say.

_You're right. _Tro says.

"Were any other Fighter to say as much, we might accuse them of hubris. But from Rupert, it is fact." Linda says. "Will this title come to him as have all the others? Or will a new hero emerge to challenge the boy genius? One thing is clear: all eyes will be on the Caliosteo Cup! Oh, and we've been asked by the organizers to pass a message along to our viewers. Despite his fame, at the end of the day, Rupert is still a competitor entered in the Cup. Though you may be smitten bye his roguish charm, please do not mob him or try to steal locks of his hair. Any entrants found annoying Rupert in such manner may be subject to disqualification. And that's all we've got. For Caliosteo TV, this is Linda R. Porter saying good day, and good fortune." She and her cameraman leave.

"... Idiocy." Rupert says after they leave. He then leaves.

"Oooo!" Todd says. "I'd like to chase Rupert and see if he's really all that!"

"But they said we can't annoy him..." I say. "Wait, we may be able ask him to a battle!"

"...Hey, yeah!" Todd says. "They said not to annoy him, but they didn't say we couldn't challenge him to a battle! Sweet! I'm going for it! Wish me luck!"

He runs off and I follow him.

"Hey!" Todd says to him. "What say you and me have a good old-fashioned Fossil Battle?! You know that excited feeling you get when you meet a tough Fighter? Well, I have it! You like Fossil Battles, and you know that feeling. So let's have some fun!"

"Please go amuse youself elsewhere." Rupert says. "I don't have time to waste on the likes of you. 'Let's have fun?' 'excited feeling?' Such disgusting treacle is enough to make my porridge come up! Frankly, I abhor having to associate with Fighters like yourself. If you wish to face me in a Fossil Battle, you must win your way to my standing in the tournament. Of course, there's no chance of that happening. ...Now run along and take your sad vivosaurs with you."

_That's was soooo mean. _Cera says.

_I'M NOT SAD! I'M AWESOME! _Tro yells.

_I agree with both of you. _I say.

"Wh-what?!" Todd says, angrily. "How dar you! You don't have any idea how talented I am!"

"Yeah!" I say. "And how dare you insult my vivosaurs?!"

"I think your just chicken!" Todd says before making a couple of chicken noises. I try not to start laughing at the chicken noises.

"So you demand satisfaction, do you?" Rupert asks. "Very well. If it will keep you from stalking me in the future... Once I show you what a true Fossil Battle is like, you can run home and tell Mommy all about it."

Rupert has a Raja, which looks like a T-Rex. It's brown with a white stripe on it, red markings, and few yellow horns. he also has a Mapo, which looks like a gray T-Rex with red teeth and a couple of horns.

He gets the first turn but skips.

Todd has his Stego use Spike Tail on Raja, but misses.

Rupert has his Raja use Raja Fang on Stego, doing 159 damage, defeating it.

"I lost." Todd says. ... I lost a LOT."

"Truly pathetic." Rupert says. Are you even paying attention to the elemental type of you vivosaurs?"

"... Elemental type?" Todd asks.

"Oh, this is indeed sad." Rupert says. "To think that a Fighter who knows nothing about elemental types... Oh, very well. Pay attention!"

Rupert explains about elemental types. Which is basicly fire is good against earth which is good against air which is good against water which is good against fire. And neutral has no strengths or weaknesses. He also explains about range, which depends on where a vivosaur is and what range they have.

"Ok." I say. "My turn. I want to get you back for what you did to Todd!"

"Oh, come now." Rupert says. "What is this nonsense? Must I truly battle every slack-jawed yokel who slinks into view? Enough! I'll not spend one more second in this madness. I say good day, sir!" He then leaves.

_What did he call me?! And I'm a girl... _I say.

_Don't know._ Cera says.

_THAT WAS MEAN! _Tro says.

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Todd yells. "I've lost plenty of times, but I've never been this angry about it! That's it, Dina! We have to win our way through the Cup together! We have to take down that Rupert jerk, no matter what!"

"Yeah!" I say.

Just then I get a FMS message. "Round 1 of the Caliosteo Cup will now begin. Todd's opponent will be Dina." It says. We then look at each other out of surprise. "Prepare yourselves before checking in at Ribular Town's Fossil Stadium."

"Wow." Todd says, shocked. "So you're my Round 1 opponent? Boo, man. I was hping to face you in the final.

"Me too." I say.

Todd turns away. "Stupid computer!" He yells.

"Uh... Todd?" I ask.

"well, there's nothing we can do about it Dina." He says. "We'll have to fight as hard as we can. Until our Round 1 match is over, I'm going to think of you as an enemy! I'm going to Fossil Battle you hard! I mean, crazy hard!" I nodd before Todd runs off.

I dig up more fossils, then go clean them. I revive a Thalasso, which is a little blue winged dinosaur that has a head crest probably half its size if not more. I also add a part to Cera, making her rank 3. I then head over to the Fossil Stadium. Todd's waiting for me at the end of the hallway that leads to the Fossil Stadium.

"You finally came!" Todd says. "You better not go easy on me justbecause we're freinds. I mean it!"

"Ok." I say. "I won't."

After an annoucement, Todd says, "Oh, hey. Sounds like we're on. No hard feelings, right? No matter who comes out on top. Now let's do this thing!"

Todd has his Stego, and a Goyle. He has his Stego in the AZ and his Goyle in the SZ.

I have Tro in the AZ and Cera in the SZ.

"Ok. Tro, Dimetro Fang on Goyle!" He does, doing 47 damage. Goyle does 14 damage to Tro in Auto Counter damage.

Goyle attacks with body axe on Cera, doing 35 damage.

"Cera, get in the AZ and use Running Smash on Goyle!" She does doing 35 damage and deafeating Goyle.

Stego attacks Cera using Spike tail, doing 21 damage.

"Tro, Dimetro Fang on Stego!" He does, doing 45 damage and gets 13 damage done from Auto Counter.

Stego attacks Cera with Spike Tail again, doing 34 damage, activating her Parting Blow ability.

"Tro, AZ and Cera use Running Smash on Stego!" She does 100 damage and deafeats Stego.

Tro ranks up to Rank 5. And Cera ranks up to Rank 4.

"Godd job, Dina." Todd says.

"Thanks."

_YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! WE WON! _Tro yells.

_Yeah... _I say.

Stella walks up. "Congratulations." She says. "You're through to the second round. But hold your head high, Todd. That was a fine effort from you both. Anyway, Dina, this is for you. It's your prize for clearing Round 1." She gives me a package. "Time Plus is a valuable item that extends cleaning time by 30 seconds. Each one is good for a single use. If you need more, you can purchase them at any shop."

I a get promoted to Fighter Level two.

"You're win also earned you a promotion." Stella says. "Your Fighter Level is now higher! When you rise in level, your maximum FP and FP recharge both increase. It's Vital to advance it the Cup, of course, but other experiances are necessary for you to level up. Good luck with Round 2! I look forward to seeing how strong you will become."

"Well, you got me." Todd says after Stella leaves. "But you know what? I don't feel all that bad. I mean, sure. I'm disappointed that I lost. But I got to take you on in a Fossil Battle, and that was really fun! Ok, Dina! Feast your eyes on you new cheerleader! Until the Cup ends, I'm gonna be the president and CEO of the Dina fan club! You're my champ now, so I'm entrusting you with my dream!"

"Ok." I say. "I'll win." we then pt our fists in the air.

"...I do not know what to make of the two of you." We hear Rupert say. He walks up to us. "You just faced each other in battle, and yet now you laugh about it?"

"You don't get it." Todd says. "We just shared an awesome battle together!"

"So you are satisfied with defeat then?" Rupert asks. "It doesn't gnaw at your soul like a rabid badger? You are a... strange person. Yes, well, exuse me. Unlike you, I have important thing to do with my time."

"Gya! What is with this guy?!" Todd says madly. "It's not like we asked his opinion or anything! All right, Dina. I'm going to cheer you on like I've never cheered before! You absolutely, positively have to make that arrogant jerk eat his words! I'm counting on you!"

"No problem." I say. I then get a FMS message.

"All Round 1 matches of the Caliosteo Cup are now complete. A new dig site is now open: Jungle Labyrinth!" It says. "The Jungle Labyrinth is a natural maze formed by a wealthe of lush plant life. Fighters are urged to travel there and prepare for Round 2."

"Hey, I just got a message that said any Fighter who lost in Round 1 is welcome to use the new dig site." Todd says. "I think that's awesome! i mean, as long as I'm here, I might as well have some fun, right. B-but of course I'll cheer you on properly, Dina."

"Ok." I say. "But it's late. We should get some rest first."

"What?" Todd asks. "Oh, yeah. Right. Well, See you tomorrow!"

He then heads off for the hotel. I get there, and get ready for bed after dinner.

_Good night. _I say.

_Good night. _Tro and Cera say.

* * *

**A/N: This took me FOREVER. Anyway there are questions for this chapter.**

**1: Do you think it's weird Todd asumes we know who Rupert is?**

**2: Does anyone else think it's weird Todd doesn't know about range or elemental types?**

**Sorry I couldn't come up with many questions for this chapter. There were more, but I forgot. I bet after I post this, I'll rember. Anyway, please review.**


	4. The monster of the Jungle Labyrinth

**A/N: So, here's chapter 3. Dina gets two new vivos in this chapter and her final one in the next. I won't tell you what they are, you'll have to read to find out.**

**Reviews:**

**Ninja of Night: I think it's weird for the elements too. If they're fans of Fossil Fighting and Joe Wildwest, you'd think they'd know about range and elemental types.**

**Tabitha6000: Thanks. :) And I'm glad you agree.**

**Blossomlight907: Oh. Ok. And you're welcome. And I agree with Rupert about the elemental types too. :) And sorry but never seen that before. I may have heard of it, but never seen it. Sorry.**

**Result of questions:**

**1: We all agree rather it's a lot or slightly.**

**2: We ALL agree completely about this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fossil Fighters Champions.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The monster of the Jungle Labyrinth**

The next morning I head out to Jungle Labyrinth. When I get there, I see an old man lying on the ground. He's wearing a brown suit and has grey hair and a explorer hat thing, glasses, and a beard and mustache. I run up to him.

"Oh, right." He says with a British accent. "Hello there. So sorry to bother you, but I appear to be in a bit of a pickle. Hunger gnaws at my belly, you see, and I fear the only cure is a delectable melon spud. A single one of those sweet subterranean spuds would have me up and about in no time. Ah, but the melon spud is a clever beastie. where could it be hiding...?"

I look around but don't see anything.

"I say," The man says. "I sense a melon spud buried right near this spot... You'll spy a vibrant green sprout that marks the location of the precious melon spud. Now be a good egg and hind it for me, won't you? Else I fear the end is nigh for this old codger..."

"Don't worry. I'll find it." I tell him.

It takes a minute, but I eventualy find the melon spud.

"...My vision gros dim." The man says. "...I hear angels. Good heavens, I think this is the end for me! Ah, if only my last wish had been granted, and a sweet melon spud had been..."

I run over and feed him the melon spud.

_He was overreacting, wasn't he? _Cera asked.

_Yeah... _I say.

"Th-that succulent aroma..." The man says. "th-those crunchy seeds... By my knickers, it's a melon spud!"

He suddenly jumps up several feet in the air, making me jump back.

_I want that kind of energy when I'm old. _Tro says.

_No kidding... _I say.

"Ho ho!" The man says. "Well done old bean! That melon spud has given me an injection of youthful vim and vigor!"

"That's good." I say.

"You went to great trouble to dig up that melon spud for me, yes?"

"Yeah. Well, it wasn't great trouble."

"In that case, I would humbly request the pleasure of your name."

"I'm Dina."

"So, Dina is it?"

"Yes sir."

"Well then, Dina, it appears that I am in your debt. I am Professor Nigel Scatterly, man of science and curator of the Caliosteo Museum on Cranial Isle. I'd come here in search of the Calio Slablets, but somehow managed to get hopelessly lost. Also, I forgot my lunch on the counter when I left this morning, so it's quite good that you came along!"

"Calio Slablets?"

"...How's that? You want me to explain what Calio Slablets are?"

"Yes please."

"Capital idea! There's little I enjoy more than discussing the wonders of science, after all! Yes, well. Where to begin?Calio Slablets are a curious set of tablets hewn from dinosaur bones. I discovered one of these tablets a fair while back and found it contained the history of these islanda. This tablet claimed that the long-los Kingdom of Caliosteo actually exsisted on this very spot! Can you imagine? I also determined that this ancient kingdom was led by a mighty ruler named Zongazonga. Now, it seems this Zongazonga fellow was some manner of sorcerer who wielded spells of great power. He even had the power to resurrect dinosaurs from fossils."

_WHAT?! _Tro, Cera, and I thought at the same time.

"I say, can you imagine?"

"No."

"Such a thing means they were reviving vivosaurs in prehistoric times! Naturally, I burned to know more of these ancient people, but I had only Calio Slablet #1 in my possesion. However, Since they bothered to number the one I found, logic demanded that there must be others! So knowing this, I fashioned a special CS Sonar to search them out."

Something made a beeping noise.

"Hello, what's this then?" says. "It seems the CS Sonar has detected another Slablet! Stand aside! I must excavate it with all due speed!"

He steps foward, then back.

"...Oh sod!" He says. "I forgot more than my lunch today. My poor shovel has also been left behind! Step lively now, Dina, for it falls to you to unearth this buried Slablet. Do it! Do it for science!" Oh ho! The CS Sonar claims that the Slablet lies buried at my feet! Just under the old nose, if you will. Perhaps that pickax of yours is the key yo unlocking the mysteries of the Kingdom of Caliosteo. Quickly now! Unearth that Calio Slablet with all speed!"

I go to where he says it is, and dig it up. I walk back over to him and hand him the Slablet.

"Good heavens!" Prof. Scatterly says. "It IS a Calio Slablet! ... And look! It's marked with the number three! I suppose the prudent thing would be to set this one aside until I find the second Slablet. Well, posh to that! My scientific curiosity will not be contained! Come, old bean! Let us free whatever wisdom waits to be heard! ...Ahem! Let's see now... Ah, yes, quite. Here we are." He started to read from the Slablet.

"_Once every several decades, Zongazonga compelled his people to hold a tournament. Participants in the tournament were given revived dinosaurs and made to command them in battle. These brave warriors traveled to and fro across the islands, waging battles of gargantuan ferocity. The tournament's sole reason for being was to choose a new Majestic Vessel. And when only one warrior was left standing, he or she would become the new Majestic Vessel."_

"I say!" Prof. Scatterly says. "a contest in which dinosaurs are made to fight across the three islands... The similarity to our own Calioseto Cup is remarkable."

"Yeah it is..." I say.

"However," Prof. Scatterly says. "I am at a loss to explain the meaning of the Majestic Vessel. Perhaps it simply means one who has qualities of leadership that befit a king?"

"Maybe..." I say.

"Well, then! I suppose that mystery will have to wait until the other Calio Slablets are discovered, yes? I shall make for Cranial Isle with this new Slablet posthaste." He bends over and picks up the Slablet from where he had set it on the gorund. "You've been of remarkable assistance to me, Dina. Both myself and science owe you a great deal. If ever you find yourself upon the shores of Cranial Isle, you must stop by my museum! It is a gallery and depository of items both rare and wonderful, and I promise it will not disappoint! And of course, I will put this here Calio Slablet #3 on display next to the first one I found. Safe travels, now. Tallyho!"

He then starts walking to the path that leads further into the jungle.

"Wait!" I yell. "That path goes further into the jungle!"

"... I beg your pardon?" Prof. Scatterly says. "You say this path will only take me further into the deep, dark jungle?"

"Yes."

He starts to laugh. "Yes, well that wouldn't do at all, now would it? It seems I am in your debt yet again, Dina. This time, it is farewell for sure. Tallyhooooo!" He then leaves the right way.

_He was... different... _Cera says.

_Yeah... _I say.

_I still want that kinda energy when I'm old... _Tro says.

I start going around, digging. After a little bit, I go down the path that goes deeper into the jungle.

"Hey!" I hear Todd yell. "Hey, hey, hey!" Todd comes running up to me. "Hey, Dina. Are you digging hard or hardly digging?" He then starts to laugh.

I start laughing. "Digging hard."

"Look, I have good news." Todd says. "If we go deeper into the Jungle Labyrinth, there's tons of cool fossil rocks. And since we're both here, I figured we could go digging together!"

"Sure!"

We start to go futher in when we hear someone scream. After the scream, two men come running up.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Todd ask.

"B-b-back there!" One of them says. "In the b-b-back! It's a horrible monster!"

"It was chasing us like it was going to eat us whole!" The other says. "... Or maybe it wanted to chew us first. But either way, that's not something I'm interested in!"

"Wh-what if it decides to keep chasing us?" The forst one says. "What if it comes HERE?! Run awaaaaaaaaaaaay!" They then take off running.

"Monster? Yeah right." I say. But even after I say that Todd is still scared.

"M-m-monster?" He says. "... Heh heh! Yeah, there's no such things as mansters, right? They, uh... They must have been mistaken! Yeah, that's it..."

"Now see here, folks, but I gotta disagree." We hear someone say. "Ain't no way two grown men make the same mistake, unh-hunh?" The person walks up to us. He has black hair slicked into some weird fashion thing. He's wearing a white shirt with ruffle things around the neck, black pants, and a long brown jacket. "Way I hear it, we got a big ol' monster lurking in this hear jungle. Monster's got a mean ol' face, and a personality to match. And if it happens to find ya, it'll bite yer little head clean off. I'd avoid goin' any deeper into this ol' jungle unless you wanna get yourself hurt, unh-hunh? Fossil rock don't mean nothin' if some monster gets to chewin' on you." He leaves.

"Um, say, Dina." todd says. "Maybe we should just stop for today. What do you think? I mean, it's not because I'm scared or anything! My vivosaur could stomp that monster into a pancake! But htere's probably tons of good fossil rocks right here!"

"I'm going." I say.

"... oh." Todd says. "You... you still want to go in, huh? Yeah, of course you do. Yeah, well, all right. I'll g-go with you. B-b-but it's just that..." Todd suddenly grabs his stomach. "...Oooooooh! Oh, my stomach! It's killing me! I shouldn't have eaten that green tuna-fish sandwich for lunch!"

_EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! _My vivosaurs and I think.

Todd walks over to a little area. "S-sorry, but can you go on by yourself? I'll catch up soon, I promise.

"Okay."

_If there is a monster, you may need more vivosaurs. _Cera says.

_Yeah... I'll dig some more then head back and clean the fossils. _I say.

_YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Y! WE MAY GET MORE FRIENDS! _Tro yells.

So, in the area Todd and I are, I dig some more then head back to the Fighter Station. I revive a Krypto, which looks like a T-Rex. It's gray, with black at its head, and red eyes. It also has what looks like a red collar with gold at the end, and gold and blue band things on its arms, legs, and tail.

_Hello. _It says. I can tell from its voice that it's a boy.

_Hi. _I say. _You kinda remind me of Anubis from Egyptian mythology... That's It! I'll name you Anubis!_

_Thanks. _He says.

_HIIIIIIIIIII! I'm Tro!_

_And I'm Cera. Sorry about Tro. He gets excited VERY easily._

_It's fine. If it doesn't get annoying. _Anubis says.

_It does. _Cera and I say.

_HEY! _Tro yells.

After all that, I keep cleaning. I add a part to Anubis, making him rank 3. After that, I head back to the jungle. I go into deeper than I was before.

"Heeeeeeey!" I hear Todd yell. He comes running up. "Sorry I took so long. I bet you were pretty lonely without me, huh? But look, Dina. Maybe we should just stop here, you know? And it's not because I'm scared! It's just because... well, we've gone a long way already, you know?"

A bush by us suddenly moves.

"Gya!" Todd yells. "What's that?! Who's there?!" Todd starts looking around. "J-just the wind! Yeah, that's it... Or a wild boar. That would be ok, too."

"Huh? Something's there." I say. Todd and I step over to the bush.

A girl suddenly jumps out from behind it. She has pink hair with yellow at the end pulled into two VERY PUFFY pigtails. She's wearing a green leaf like skirt, a short red tank top with white polka dots, yellow cloth like stuff tied around the upper part of her legs and lower arms, red fingerless gloves, a gold bracelet around each wrist, a gold chocker type necklace, another necklace with what looks like beads and feathers on it, and sandals. She's also wearing a mask that has three horn like things on it, eyes, and a big mouth.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! M-m-moooonster!" Todd yells as he runs away.

"Did he just call me a monster?" The girl says. "'Cause that's kind of insulting. I don't know if you noticed, but I happen to be amazingly beautiful and charming."

_Yeah right. _Cera says.

_You never know. She could be under that mask. _Anubis says.

_Why would she wear a mask if she's beautiful? _I ask.

_I don't know. _Anubis replies.

_Tro? _I ask.

_That mask creeps me out... _He says.

"Who're you?" I ask the girl.

"Huh?" She says. "Who am I? ... Are you for real? Do you live in a cave or something?"

"No."

"All right, dig the wax out of your ears and listen up!" She puts her hands on her hips. "I'm the girl who's going to win the Caliosteo Cup and be the biggest teen idol in the whole world... " She turns and puts one arm out to the side and one up with one leg behind the other. "I'm Pauleen!"

I sweatdrop at her.

_She's... weird. _I say.

_Yeah. _Anubis and Cera say.

_The mask... _Tro says.

_... _Anubis, Cera and I say nothing.

"... What?" Paullen asks. "Why are you looking at me like that? Is it the mask? It's the mask, right? Look, there's a very good reason I can't take this mask off. But trust me. I am totally beautiful underneath it. People faint when I walk by. I'm serious."

_Yeah right. _Cera says.

_The mask... _Tro says.

"You're a Fighter too, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well then, you should introduce yourself. It's only fair, you know."

"I'm Dina."

"So your name's Dina?"

"Yeah."

"Yes, well, it must be a real thrill for you to finally meet me. So enough about you."

_ME?! _I think.

"Did you hear about the monster that's running around the jungle?"

"Yeah."

"well, I'm going to fight it, and I'm going to win. Oh, hey. I just had a great idea. You should come along, Dina."

"Why?"

"That way you can see how awesome I am and tell everyone about your new favorite teen-idol Fighter!"

_Yeah. 'Cause that's gonna happen. _I think.

_The mask..._

"That's a great idea. I'm so glad I'm around to think of these things. ... Well? Come on! I don't have all day!"

"Ok. Calm down."

We got deeper into the jungle. I keep digging as we go. Eventualy we reached the deepest part of the jungle.

_Something seems mysterious about here. _I say.

_Be on your guard. Who knows what will happen... _Anubis Says.

_The mask..._

"I'm actualy excited to see what this manster looks like." Pauleen says. "... And I KNOW it's excited to see me."

We go into the deepest part of the forest. We start looking around, but we see nothing.

"Well," Pauleen says. "This is the deepest part of the jungle, but I don't see a monster anywhere."

The ground suddenly shakes and we here a roar. We look to where the noise came from. The monster is obviously fake. It has tires, and a speaker in its mouth.

_The monsters FAKE?! Who would do that? _I ask.

_Don't know. Still, be careful. _Anubis says.

"Prepare to meet your doom at the hands of Pauleen, the most beautiful Fighter in the land!" Pauleen says.

All of the sudden, the monster blows up.

"Huh?" Pauleen and I ask.

Two men run up. One was wearing a brown jacket and the other was wearing a blue one.

"Aw, man." The one with the blue jacket says. "The darn thing broke."

"Well," The one with the brown jacket says. "It's been scaring off Fighters 24/7. I'm surprised it lasted this long. Come on. Let's see if we can fix it."

"Hold the phone!" Pauleen says. "What's going on? Are you telling me this monster is just some fake?"

"Haw haw!" The one with the blue jacket says. "You're smarter than you look, girl. It's a big old fake. Me and Lee here built it ourselves."

"Yeah, but it was a really good fake." Lee says. "All the Fighters were too scared to come to this part of the jungle. And that meant we could take all the fossil rocks we wanted! Pretty smart, huh?"

"Yep, ol' Mr. Monster here did his job real well." The other one says. "But now you know our little secret. ... And we can't be having that, now can we?"

"Let's lock 'em up somewhere until they forget, eh, Jerry?" Lee asks.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Pauleen yells. "I can deall with your fake monster, and I can even deal with your dumb names, but no one locks me up! All right, Dina! You take that Fighter, and I'll take this one!"

"Alright!" I say.

"Here we come!" Pauleen says.

Jerry has a Nycto, which looks like a Thalasso, only green. And a Anomalo, which looks like some kind of bug. Both of them are rank 1 and air type.

I have Anubis, Tro and Cera. I have higher speed, so I go first.

"Ok, Anubis, Krypto fang on Nycto!" He does, doing 47damage.

Nycto attacks Tro with Beak Strike, doing 19 damage.

"Anubis, Krypto Fang on Anomalo!" He does, doing 42 damage.

Nycto attacked Cera with Beak Strike, doing 33 damage.

"Anubis, Krypto Fang on Anomalo!" He does, doing 62 damage, deafeating Anomalo.

"Tro, Anubis, split the AZ! And Tro, Dimetro Fang on Nycto!" They did, and Tro did 56 damage on Nycto, deafeating it.

Anubis ranks up to rank 4.

"Aw, man." Jerry says. "We got beat by a couple of punks."

"Th-they're too tough!" Lee says.

"All you all right, Dina?" I hear Stella ask.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." I says.

Stella shows up, along with two staff members. Stella steps foward and looks at the fake monster.

"Hmm, a homemade monster, eh?" She says. "Now what could this be for?"

"Those two made it." I say, pointing to Lee and Jerry. "They wanted to scare off people so they could take all the fossils for themselves."

"Interesting." She says. "So they were scaring off the other Fighters in order to claim all the fossil rocks for themselves. Seize them!"

Jerry and Lee take off running with the staff members chasing after them.

"You have Todd to thank for my being here, Dina." Stella says. "He came running to me in a panic, wailing about how some monster was going to swallow you whole. I was expecting some kind of trouble, but... Well, not this. Still, Fighters are now free to dig for fossil rocks here, so I suppose it all turned out alright. We owe the two of you our thanks."

"We rounded up these two ruffians, Stella." One of the staff members says. "What do you want us to do with them?"

"They're disqualified from the Caliosteo Cup, so you can throw them out of the park." She says. "We'll send someone to collect the fake monster as evidence of their actions."

The staff members lead them out.

"See you later, Dina." Stells says. "You too, Pauleen."

Stella leaves.

"Ha!" Pauleen says. "Serves them right! Hey, so thanks for helping me out, Dina. You're pretty good at this. Not as good as me, of course. ... But preety good."

"Hey, Dina!" I hear Todd yell. "You're alive!" Todd runs up. Then he sees Pauleen, and screams. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEK! The monster's right here!"

"Stop calling me a monster!" Pauleen says. "I'm a teen idol! And a Fighter! ...And my name is Pauleen! So if you ever call me a monster again, I'll knock you out!"

"Well if you don't want to be called a monster, you shouldn't wear a mask!" Todd says. "Why don't you take it off."

Pauleen starts waving her arms in front off her. "Nope!" She says. "Sorry. Can't do it."

"So we're just supposed to tust that you're a beautiful teenager?" Todd asks. "Whatever!"

"How dare you!" Pauleen says. "I'm beautiful! And young! And... and eautiful! I wear this mask for personal reasons that have nothing to do with you, and that's the end of it! Now good-bye!" She leaves.

_Personal reasons? _Cera asks. Y_eah right. I bet she's not beautiful at all._

_How do you know? _Anubis asks Cera.

_Huh?_

_It could be for something else. I have heard some masks have magic powers. Maybe it's one of those. I don't know what she may need it for, but there is a chance it could be for personal reasons like she says. _Anubis says.

_Good point. _I tell Anubis.

_Thanks._

_The mask... _Tro says.

_Would you please stop that? _Anubis asks.

_Fine..._

"What kind of weirdo wears a mask for personal reasons?" Todd asks.

After he says that, I get a message on my Paleopager. "The Caliosteo Cup Round 2 matches will now begin." It says. "Rockin' Billy has been selected as Dina's round 2 opponent. Please get ready, than chack in at Ribular Town's Fossil Stadium."

"Yes!" Todd says. "Round 2 is finalyy starting! I'll meet you st the Fossil Stadium, all right?"

"All right." I say.

"You're gonna be awesome! I know it!" Todd says before he leaves.

After he leaves, I dig some more then head to the Cleaning room to clean them. I revive a Nycto.

_Hi! _It says happily.

_Hi. _I say.

_Are you gonna name me? _He says.

_Sure. What about Typhoon? _

_I like it._

I also clean another part for Typhoon, making him rank 3. After that, I head over to the Fossil Stadium. I see Rockin' Billy, the guy who told us about the monster.

"You rember me there, bugaloo?" He asks.

"Yeah." I say. "You're that guy who told Todd and I about the monster."

"Yeah, well, seems you proved that monster was just a big ol' pussycat." He says. "That's some fine work there, unh-hunh. I only got one thing more to say... Why'd you have to go and do that?! I had a plan to take all them rare fossils, and now it's ruined!"

"WHAT?!" I yell.

"Yeah, that's right." He says. "I'm in cahoots with them two boys that ended up coolin' their heels in the hoosegow. So now I get a chance for revenge, and it's gonna taste sweeter than Aunt Mable's pecan pie. You ready for some heartbreak, kid? 'Cause I'm gonna boogie-woogie all over your bad self!"

_That sounded... wrong. _Cera says.

After we called on, Rockin' Billy says, "I'm gonna play you like a fiddle in a jug band, babaloo."

Rockin' Billy has a Raja, Nigo whick is a long necked dinosaur, and a Parapu, which is an amonite.

_Cera, I think I'm gonna leave you out for this one. Is that ok._

_Yes._

_Alright. Thanks._

I send in Anubis, Tro and Typhoon. I get to go first because of higher spped.

"Ok. Typhoon, Wing Whirlwind on Parapu!" He does, doing 3 damage.

_WHAT?! _I think.

_Parapu has defense already applied. _Anubis says.

_Oh..._

Raja attacks Typhoon with Raja Fang, doing 34 damage.

"Ok, Typhoon, Wing Whirlwind on Parapu again!" He does, doing 109 damage.

Parapu attacks Typhoon with Parapu Punch, doing 41 damage, defeating him.

"Grrr... You'll pay for that! Tro, Dimeteor!" He does, defeating Parapu.

Nigo attacks Tro with Nigo Stomp, doing 18 damage. Then Raja attacks Tro with Raja Fang, doing 19 damage.

"Tro, Dimetro fang on Nigo!" He does, doing 67 damage, defeating Nigo.

"Ok, Let's finish this! Anubis, AZ by yourself and use Krypto Fang on Raja!" He does, doing 38 damage and defeating Raja.

Typhoon ranks up to rank 4.

"Aw, possum spit!" Rockin' Billy says after we get out. "That ain't how the plan was supposed to go at all. I ain't gonna forget this, babaloo! I got my eye on you now, and I'll see you fall if it's the last thing I'll do! Nobody masses with Rockin' Billy! You hear me? I'm gonna get you but good, unh- hunh!"

"That's enough, Rockin' Billy!" Stella says."That pair of fools we caught in the jungle couldn't wait to implicate you in their scheme!"

"...Time to go, unh-hunh!" He says. He takes off running, just to be caught by two staff members.

"S-stop struggling!" One of them says.

"Lemme go!" He says. "Don't be cruel now, just lemme go!" The staff members ignore him and lead him out.

"Don't worry, Dina." Stella says. "I'll personally see to it that he's banished from the islans. You just sit back and concentrate on the Cup, ok?"

"Ok." I say.

"Oh, ang good work on learing Round 2. Here's your prize." Stella says as she hands me a fossil rock I haven't seen before.

I level up to Fighter Rank 3.

"Good luck in Round 3!" Stella says before she leaves.

Todd come up to me after Stella leaves. "Way to go, Dina!" He says. "You're through two rounds now! I know you can do this. I'm counting on you!"

We suddenly hear crazy cheering coming from the Fossil Stadium.

"Oh, wow." Todd says. "The battle after yours must be done already. ...I can't believe how hast that was! The winning Fighter must be really good."

"The mysterious masked Fighter, Pauleen, has won in a masterful performance!" A announcer says.

"Pauleen?" Todd asks. "That's the weird girl from the jungle!"

Pauleen comes out of the stadium and runs over to us.

"So, Dina!" She says. "Sounds like you got through Round 2 as well. Of course, you didn't win as fast as I did. Or with as much panache. ...But congratulations anyway! Don't get any crazy ideas about winning, though. Because I'm going to be the champ. The most beautiful champion there ever was! ...Oh, and humble too."

"Cram it, sister!" Todd says. "My friend Dina isn't going to lose to some braggart like you! And if you're so pretty, You should take off your mask and prove it!"

"I TOLD you already!" Pauleen says. "I have personal reasons to keep this mask on. Anyway, I'm sure I have legions of adoring fans clamoring for my autograph, so...bye!" She leaves.

"She's not going to take that mask off, is she?" Todd asks.

"No."

"You know what? I bet she isn't pretty at all. In fact, I bet she's a total woofer under that thing!"

After that I got a FMS message that says: "All Round 2 matches of the Caliosteo Cup are now complete. We have also opened a new dig site: ! is a volcano filled with sheer cliffs and bubbling lava. It's located on neighboring Cranial Isle. Flights to the island are now avalible from the heliport."

"Yay!" Todd says. "We finally get to see Cranial Isle! I've always wanted to go there! I'm gonna be the first Fighter to step foot there! No one's gonna stop me!"

"Shouldn't you wait?" I ask. "I mean, it's late so everyone's probably going to wait 'til tomorrow."

"But-" Todd says.

"Just get up early in the morning and go then."

"Ok..."

"Good night." I say before leaving to go to the hotel.

* * *

**A/N: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry this is so LONG. Anyway, Dina's new vivosaurs are a Krypto named Anubis and a Nycto named Typhoon. What do you think? Oh, and I forgot to mention in an earlier chapter that Tro learend Dimeteor. Sorry. And I have 3 questions for this chapter.**

**1. How come Pauleen can't tell that the monster's fake? I could.**

**2. Does anyone else wish they'll have 's energy when they get old?**

**3. Does anyone else wish they would make a movie/TV show about Fossil Fighters Champions? I REALLY hope they do.**

**I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Oh, and I have a poll on my profile, so please check it out. Anyway, please review.**


	5. The BareBones Brigade

**A/N: Here's chapter 5. Dina gets her final vivosaur in this chapter.**

**Reviews:**

**Magma Red: Yeah, but how would she be able to see you and Todd and Rupert if it blocks her sight? Sometimes I feel like that sometimes too. And YAY! You agree! :) And it IS very wrong sounding, isn't it.**

**Blossomlight907: Thanks. :) And I did NOT see that. I feel odd now... Anyway, thanks for saying it's ok. I'm glad you also saw it. And I'm a big fan of ToddXPauleen. And I happy you agree about both. :)  
**

**Tabitha6000: Yeah. I want a TV show too. And if they made a movie it would be LONG or in seperate parts. And thanks.**

**Result of questions:**

**1. MOst of us agree on this**

**2. All of us agree on this.**

**3. We all agree on this a LOT.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fossil Fighters Champions.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The BareBones Brigade**

I get up the next morning and head to the Fossil Guild to buy a Fossil Chip so I can add new parts to Anubis, Tro, and Cera. I go out, and get new parts for them. Because of the new psrts, Cera, Anubis, and Typhoon became rank 6 and Tro became rank 7. After I did that, I got on the helicopter that goes to Cranial Isle.

It has a Fighter Station, Fossil Guild, and what I assumed was the Caliosteo Museum. A guy comes over. He has black hair and is wearing a type of hat (**A/N: Sorry. Don't know the name.**) A black shirt that stops by his elbows, a blue and yellow shirt, a red bndana around his neck, blue pants, black gloves, and yellow boots.

"Welcome to Cranial Isle, the land where heat and passion swirl." He says. He does a salute. "Hey! I'm Terry, the Staff Leader here on Cranial Isle. It's nice to meet you! You must be Dina, yes?"

"Yes. How do you know?" I ask.

"Stella had a lot to say about you." Terry says. "Word on the street is that you took down some cheats who were scaring Fighters with a fake monster." He whistles. "Man, you are some kind of Fighter. Everyone's talking about your last match, you know? Oh, right!"

"Really?" I ask. "Cool."

"I look foward to seeing what you can do on our little island!" He salutes me. "See you around." He leaves.

I tun around to see Prof. Scatterly walking around and talking to himself.

"This CS Sonar is a right finicky device!" He says. " It practically has to be right on top of a Slablet to get a reading! I'd have to explore dig sites in a slow, painstaking fashion, and I'm far too old for such tomfoolery. Also, I'm too fat to walk around for hours at a time. Perhaps it's time to lay off the pudding, wot wot?"

"Hi Prof. Scatterly." I say as I walk up to him.

"... Eh?" He says. "Oh, good heavens! If it isn't Dina! Brilliant! I was hoping you'd make it to Cranial Isle someday."

"I was hoping I would see you too."

"Well? How does Cranial Isle find you? Does it's unfamiliar layout confuse and befuddle you?"

"For the first, I haven't been here long. And no, I got it. But thanks for asking."

"It would be a shame to leave without a tour of the museum, eh? Since you're so close and all? Come! Please! I would be delighted to have you as my special guest!"

"Sure! I'd love too."

We go into the museum. It has a bunch of weird and random stuff and the two Slablets Prof. Scatterly has already found.

"This is the Caliosteo Museum, a gallery of rare and wonderful discoveries made on the Caliosteo Islands." Prof. Scatterly says. "Yes quite. Do your eyes spot my newest prize? It's the Calio Slablet we obtained together! I've also added a proper translation to the exhibit so all can bask in its glory and wonder. Hold now! You should not leave without viewing the first Slablet I acquired! Yes, of course. Quite."

"Ok." I said as I walked over to it. It said:

_"The Kindgdom of Caleosteo was ruled by Zongazonga. He was a sorcerer of overwhelming power and might. Such was his sorcery that when he issued a command, the people had no choice but to obey. He even used strange magics to resurrect ancient beasts from fossils."_

"Quite nice, yes? Of course, I'd give a kipper dinner if I could somehow find the full set of Slablets. They would give us an invaluable look at the full history of these islands, you see." Prof. Scatterly laughs. "Just the thought of it is enough to make my heart go pitty-pat! Yes, well. The Caliosteo Museum is always open. Science never sleeps, wot wot? If you wish to know the history of these islands, feel free to pop in for a spot of tea and a lecture."

"Ok. I will." I say.

"Now then, Dina! I assume you'll soon be off for excavating and the like, yes? If so, you can access Mt. Krakanak from the town's center stair way."

"Ok. Thanks."

"Good luck to you, my young Fighter! Tallyho!"

"Thanks. Bye."

I leave and head to Mt. Krakanak. I start digging. Further in, I see Todd standing by a bridge.

"Hey Todd." I say.

"Hey, Dina." He says. "Are you here to dig?"

"No. I'm here to chase people." I say sarcasticly. "Yes I'm here to dig."

"Oh. Right. Sorry." He says. "Anyway, this place is really awesome! There's tons of fossil rocks I've never seen before! Go ahead! Throw your pickax down anywhere and see what you find!"

"Alright." I say.

"... I knew you were here by the way the air suddenly filled with high-pitched squeals of delight." We hear someone say.

Rupert walks up with a robot that looks like KL-33N, only purple.

"Rupert!" Todd says. "Are you looking for fossil rocks for round 3?"

"Please." He says. "Don't sully me with such accusations. My vivosaurs are already skilled enough to win Round 3 with little trouble. No, I simply came here to run some field tests on a new product." He points to the robot. "This is Di66-R, an automated excavation tool recently developed by FossilDig, Inc."

"Good day sir or madam. I am Di66-R." The robot says.

"This robot contains built-in sonar and has the ability to locate and excavate fossil rocks automatically." Rupert says. "It is an important product for our company,which is why my father asked me to perform the field test. The sales potential of Di66-R is almost limitless. When Fighters see what it can do..."

Di66-R suddenly starts smoking. "Di66-R will b-b-be releas-s-sed!" It says. "W-w-welcome, sir! Go, madam! I am... I am-m-m-m-m... PLEASE INSERT TOKEN! YOUR CALL IS IMPORTANT TO US! I AM ERROR!"

Di66-R suddenly breaks down. Rupert takes a step closer. "Oh, what now?"

"404 PAGE NOT FOUND! BAD COMMAND OR FILE NAME! ABORT RETRY FAIL!" Di66-R says. Then the robot suddenly hits Rupert and takes off.

"Rupert!" I say.

"No." He says. "... No! No, no, no, no, no! That idiot robot just ran off with my Dino Medals! And it's programmed with an automatic Fossil Battle system! I must stop it!" He tries to get up, but can't. "Ungh!"

Todd runs over. "Don't try to move!" He says. "You took a real pounding there."

"Don't you see?" Rupert asks. "If Di66-R starts randomly battling strangers with my vivosaurs, there will be chaos! The reputation of myfather's company would be stained forever! I have to... I must... Gnnnh!"

"I'll stay here and make sure Rupert doesn't hurt himself, Dina." Todd says. "But you have to chase down that robot!"

"No problem!" I say.

I head down the bridge and go up the path until I see Di66-R.

"Green alert!" It says. "Fighter located-ed-ed! Battle system i-i-i-initiated."

Di66-R has a Tophis, which is a snake, a Brachio which is a purple Brachiosaurus, and a Krypto.

I send in Anubis, Typhoon, and Tro. I have higher speed so I go first.

"Ok, Typhoon, Wing Whirlwind on Brachio!" He does, doing 93 damage.

He swaps to where Krypto is in the AZ by himself and uses Krypto Fang on Anubis, doing 46 damage.

"Typhoon, Beak strike on Brachio!" He does doing 48 damage. "Anubis, AZ by yourself and use Krypto Fang on Krypto!" He does, doing 59 damage.

He sawps bak to where Tophis and Krypto are splitting the AZ. Tophis uses Snake Bite on Anubis doing 27 damage.

"Typhoon, Beak Strke on Brachio!" He does doing 68 damage, defeating it. "Tro, Charge!"

Krypto goes back into the AZ by himself and uses Krypto Fang on Typhoon, doing 30 damage. Tophis uses Snake Bite on Anubis, doing 21 damage.

"Tro, Az by yourself and use Dimetro Fang on Tophis!" He does, doing 164 damage, defeating it.

Krypto uses Krypto Fang on Tro doing 35 damage.

"Ok, Anubis, Az by yourself and use Krypto Fang on Krypto!" He does, doing 65 damage, deafeating it.

"SYSTEM FAILURE DETECTED! A WINNER IS YOU! REBOOT! REBOOT! REBOOT! ... System restored. Reboot complete. Full functionality has been restored."'

"Woo, Dina! Way to go!" I hear Todd yell. He comes running up, with Rupert slowly following him.

"You... did it?" Rupert asks. "You stopped the robot?"

"Yep! No problem!" I say.

"Er, yes, well..." Rupert says. "I mean to say... You should not have taken matters into your own hands! I'm sure I could have dealt with the thing myself."

_THAT JERK! _I think.

_Calm down. _Anubis says.

"Still," Rupert says. "I suppose you... did save my father's company from complete financial ruin. Very Well. When we launch Di66-R, I shall see to it that you recieve the very forst one."

"No thanks." I say.

" Come now. There is no reason for hesitation. This is what field tests are for. With proper modifications, it will never do such thing again. You... you will accept one, won't you?"

"Nope." I say.

"I... I don't understand." Rupert says.

"For a smart guy, you're really kind of dumb." Todd says. "You know that? We don't want a robot because it would take all the fun out of it! No Fighter wants someone else to dig up fossil rocks. They want to do it themselves! Right, Dina?"

"Of course!" I say. "It would take the fun out of it."

"It's... fun?" Rupert asks. "... Fun. Hmm... Come, Di66-R! We must be off." Rupert leaves then Di66-R follows.

"Whew!" Todd says. "I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted. I'm going back to Cranial City for a little nap. Come meet me there, ok? And make sure not to stay out here too long!" He leaves.

I dig some more before going back to Cranial City. When I get there, I see groups of people talking.

_Did something happen? _I ask.

_Don't know. _My vivosaurs say.

"Hey, did you hear?" I hear someone ask someone. "Someone just stole the Mammoth Vision video screen! I guess they have a backup unit, but still! Why would anyone want to steal something so big? Hey, here comes the Mammoth Vision now!"

The Mammoth vision comes up.

"Fools!" Someone says. "Bow down for Don Boneyard! The one true leader of... The BareBones Brigade." The guy, Don Boneyard, turns around and I gasp.

_Oh my gosh! _I think. my vivosaurs are just silent.

This guy was a _skull. _He was wearing a crown, a black outfit thing that has a black and white swirled cape thing above it. And like I said, HE HAD A SKULL FOR A HEAD!

"Bwa ha!" Don Boneyard says. "This park shall be mine! And forget about digging at the volcano... For I have blocked the path! Your Cup shall soon be no more!" He starts laughing and the screen goes blank.

Todd comes running up to me. "Did you see that, Dina?! It was Don Boneyard, the leader of the BareBones Brigade! Those guys are the biggest, baddest crime syndicate around! What the heck is going on here?"

"I don't know... Why would they want the park?! This isn't good! I don't want the Cup to be ruined! He said the Cup would soon be no more!" I say as I'm freking out. Which is weird, 'cause Todd's normally the one freaking out.

"Calm down, Dina!" Todd says. "I'm sure they can figure out what's going on."

"Ok..."

"You there!" We hear a guy say. "Little one! Ve have... trouble, yes?"

All of us go gather around him.

"Mt. Lrakanak, it is no good." He says. "A large rock has... blocked it. I must get to the dig site, but cannot. This rock, it is too large. You are Fighter, yes? You have... how you say? Axpick? Maybe you can break rock. Vlad tried to break, but... no good. You vill be doing this thing, yes? I vill tell Terry." He leaves toward the Fighter Station.

"Hey, Todd." I say.

"Yeah?"

"I think I can break the rock."

"You think you can break the rock?" He asks, surprised.

"That's what I just said."

"But what if the BareBones Brigade...?" He suddenly grabs his stomach. "Ooooooh! My stomach! It hurts again! ... I shouldn't have eaten that sushi from the discount cart."

_Ewwwww. _Cera and I think.

"You have to go on without me, Dina." Todd says. "I'll catch up when I feel better, ok?"

"Ok."

So, I head to Mt. Krakanak. In front of me there was a huge rock. I go up to it and start hitting it with my pickax.

"Hey, Dina!" Todd yells as he comes up to me. He looks at the rock. "... Yeah that's a big rock all right. I don't think we can do anything about this."

"So?" I say. "We gotta try."

"I mean, you're good and all, but this thing's on a whole different level."

"I don't care." I say as I start hitting it again. After a minute, Todd joins me.

"... At this rate, we'll all be old and wrinkled before the boulder is gone."We hear someone say.

We turn around and see Rupert standing there with Di66-R.

"Rupert!" Todd says.

"Stand aside children." Rupert says. "Di66-R, please remove this boulder."

Todd and I stand aside as Di66-R comes up to the boulder.

"Of course, sir or madam." It says. "It would be my pleasure to assist you." It starts hitting the boulder and after a few minutes the boulder was halfway gone.

"Holy smokes!" Todd says. "Look at that thing go."

Di66-R suddenly starts slowing down a lot.

"Sweet caviar!" Rupert says. "It's running out of power! And we're so close to completion, too..."

I walk up and start helping Di66-R with the boulder.

"Be careful, Dina!" Todd says.

"Ok." I say.

"... Does sir or madam wish to assist Di66-R?" Di66-R asks.

"Of course!" I say.

"No one has ever assisted Di66-R before." It says. "Now I know why it is that you humans smile. Energy fully restored! Digging program initiated!" Di66-R starts saying 'digging' extremly fast and starts hitting the boulder again.

After a few minutes the boulder was gone.

"You did it, Dina!" Todd says.

"Excellent job, Di66-R." Rupert says. "You have made me very proud. Whoever put the boulder here must still be in the area. I'm going to look for them. Let's go, Di66-R." He leaves.

"I will obey, sir or madam." Di66-R says before leaving.

I leveled up to Fighter rank 4.

"well, I guess people can go back to digging at Mt. Krakanak, huh?" Todd says. "Still, I think we should go back to Cranial City until they catch whoever did this."

"What? Why?" I ask. "I want to see who did this."

"...Oh, come on!" Todd says. "You want to help Rupert catch the boulder-rolling culprits?"

"Yes."

"B-but... what if it's the BareBones Brigade?!"

"I can handle them. Are you scared of them or something?"

"N-no. I just... Well... Um..." He grabs his stomach. "Oooooh! My stomach! It huuuuuurts! I shouldn't have eaten mayonaise that had been left in the sun..."

_Triple eww... _Cera and I think.

Todd walks over to a little area. "Sorry, Dina. Go on without me."

"Alright. Feel better."

I go further in until I see Rupert.

"... Oh." He says. "It's Dina. Be still my heart. Well, from the looks of things, our hooligan friends rolled the boulder down from up here. I've spotted a few unpleasant types sulking about, and I've little doubt they're with the BareBones Brigade. Are you ready for battle, Dina?"

"Of course." I say. "I'm always ready."

"Right." He says. "Let's go, then."

We start running over to where Rupert saw the people. There two guys, wearing black suits with white on them and a white skull on the front.

"We're gonna show those Fighters what the BareBones Brigade is all about!" One of them says.

"Haw haw! Yeah!" The other one says. "There's no way they're getting past our awesome boulder!"

"Actually, We've reduced you little boulder to pebbles." Rupert says as we walk up.

"Wh-what?!" The first one says. "No way! How'd you break our beautiful boulder?!

"Yeah, well, it doesn't matter, rich boy!" The second one says. "Our boneysaurs are gonna make you pay!"

_Boneysaurs? _I think.

_I've heard of them. _Anubis says. _They're skeletal vivosaurs._

_What?! _Tro and I ask.

_Skeletal? What's that mean? _Typhoon asks.

_Skeletal means that they're just bones. Although I heard boneysaurs have black stuff holding them together. _Anubis tells him.

_Oh. Sounds scary. _Typhoon says.

"... Boneysaurs?" Rupert asks. Oh, come now, that's just absurd."

"Shut up!" The second one says. "It is not! BareBones Brigade members get special skeletal vivosaurs called boneysaurs! They're horrifing nightmares straight from our boss, Don Boneyard!"

"and now we're gonna grind your bones to make our bread!" The first one says before laughing.

"Think you can handle that one, Dina?" Rupert asks.

"Yes." I says.

"Here they come!" Rupert says.

Anubis was right. They were skeletons of vivosaurs held together by black stuff. The guy has 3 B-Lambeos, which look like a Lambeo, only skeletal. They're all air-types and rank 2.

I send in Anubis, Cera, and Tro dispite him protesting like crazy.

The BB Brigade guy has higher speed, so he goes first. He has one of his B-Lameos use Boney Chomp on Anubis doing 47 damage.

"Ok, Anubis, Krypto Fang on the B-Lambeo in the AZ!" He does, doing 79 damage.

BB Guy(**A/N: I don't want to type the BB Brigade guy each time.**) puts one of his other B-Lambeos in front and makes it use Boney Chomp on Anubis, doing 44 damage.

"Anubis, Krypto Fang on the AZ B-Lambeo!" He does, doing 129 damage. "Ok, Tro finish it with Dimetro Fang!" He does, doing 52 damage.

He has the B-Lambeo uses Boney Chomp on Anubis doing 65 damage.

"Cera Running Smash on the AZ B-Lambeo!" She does, doing 47 damage, defeating it.

He has one of his B-Lambeos use Boney Chomp on Anubis, defeating him.

_Anubis! _I think.

_I'm ok. _He says.

BB Guy has the other B-Lambeo use Boney Chomp on Cera, doing 28 damage.

"Cera, Tricera Combo on The AZ B-Lambeo!" She does, doing 93 damage and putting both B-Lambeos in the SZ. "Tro, Charge!"

BB Guy puts one of his B-Lambeo in the AZ and has it use Boney Chomp on Cera, doing 28 damage. He then puts his other B-Lambeo in the Az and has it use Boney Chomp on Cera, doing 29 damage.

"Tro, Dimetro Whirl on AZ B-Lambeo!" He does, doing 211 damage, defeating it.

BB Guy puts his B-Lambeo in the AZ and has it use Boney Chomp on Cera, doing 29 Damage.

"Tro, Dimetro Fang!" He does, doing 49 damage.

BB Guy has B-Lambeo use Boney Chomp on Cera, doing 28 damage.

"Cera, Running Smash!" She does, doing 49 damage, defeating it.

"Noooooo!" The second guy says. "We lost!"

"They're completely unfazed by the horror of our boneysaurs!" BB Guy, as I decided to call him, says.

"Don't think your hot stuff for beating up a couple of lackeys!" BB Guy #2 says. "Our boss, Don Boneyard, is the meanest dude around. He'll turn your bones to jelly!"

"Yeah, and Don Boneyard has three commanders that are almost as strong as he is!" BB Guy says. "They'll beat you so bad, your own mom won't recognize you!" He starts to laugh.

BB Guy #2 starts laughing too. "You're crusin' for a bruisin' now, chumps. Just rember that you asked for it!"

He and the other guy take off running.

"Those two are full of tough talk considering we just pummeled them into submission." Rupert says. "I must admit, the BareBones Brigade does manage to inspire a certain kind of awe."

"Heeey!" TOdd yells as he runs up. "Are you guys ok? Didi the BareBones Brigade show up?"

"Yes, but it was nothing we weren't able to handle." Rupert says. "They've run home to mummy now."

"Man," Todd says. "I miss all the fun stuff! If it wasn't for this stomach, I coulda helped you stomp 'em!"

"Er, Dina?" Rupert asks.

"Yeah?"

"Though this pains me some to admit, that fight was not altogether easy." Rupert says. "I'm not sure I could have handled them without your assistance. I owe you my thanks yet again. So then, thank you."

"You're welcome." I tell him happily.

"Rupert!" Todd says. "You just acted humble! ... Are you feeling all right?"

"And why do you find it amusing that I offer thanks for a job well done?!"

Todd starts laughing. "It's just a joke, Rupert!"

After that we hear a phone ringing. Rupert takes out his phone and answers it.

"Hello, Father." He says. "What do you need?"

"Oh, wow!" Todd says. "Rupert's dad is the CEO of FossilDig, Inc. They don't come much higher than that!"

"... Di66-R's field test results?" Rupert thinks for a second. "I'm sorry to say that it suffers some fundamental design flaws from a consumer standpoint. Some problems could be overcome with extensive redesigns, but I fear most Fighters will still have little interest. However, I believe that it shows great promise as and emergancy-assistance robot... Yes Father. ... I understand, Father. ... Yes, of course I will win the Cup. Good-bye, Father." He puts his phone away.

"Hold on Rupert!" Todd says. "You just said you could launch the robot so long as you made a redesign. Was that a lie?"

"I never lie." Rupert says. "I do believe that Di66-R's technical problems can be overcome given enough time. However, there is a larger issue at play, which is that I do not think anyone will purcahse the device. You have shown me that Fighters like to dig as much as battle. They seem to find it... fun."

"Yep!" I say.

"That's right!" Todd says. "You get it now! Come on, Dina, let's get back to Cranial City. We can come back later and dig to our heart's content later, all right?"

"Alright" I say. We run off and I think I hear Rupert say "Those two are quite the amusing pair."

When Todd and I get back, we see the Mammoth Vision flying toward us.

"Hey, look!" Todd says. "The Mammoth Vision is coming around again! Man, I hope it's not Don Boneyard yelling at everyone again."

It flies over and Joe appears on it.

"Howdy, fellow Caliosteo Cup Fighters." He says. "Now, y'all may already know this, but... It seems we're being hassled by a band'a thieves called the BareBones Brigade. They're tellin' us we gotta cancel the Caliosteo Cup and vamoose outta this park once and for all. Well, horsefeathers to that! This here Cup is my dream, and I know it's shared by y'all. So if they want me to cancel it, they're just gonna have to saddle up and make me! The Caliosteo Cup will never surrender! We'll beat them varmints, or my name ain't Joe Wildwest!"

"Yeah!" A guy says. "You tell 'em, Joe."

People started laughing and cheering.

"Yeah!" Todd says. "Get 'em! Saddle up!"

"Yeah!" I say.

After the cheering died down, I got an FMS message. "The Caliosteo Cup Round 3 matches will now begin." It says. "Nell has been selected as Dina's Round 3 opponent. Please get ready, then check in at Cranial City's Fossil Stadium."

"I'll be waiting at the Fossil Stadium, Dina." Todd says. "I'm counting on you! Make sure you're prepared for anything before the battle!"

After he leaves I head back to Mt. Krakanak. I find a weird peanut shaped rock. KL-33N called it a wondorus fossil rock that powers up a vivosaur. I use it on Tro, since he was my first vivosaur. He turned dark green from it. I revive a Berto, which looks like a T-REx. It haspurple-gray skin, light purple underbelly, two horns above its eyes, magenta claws, black by its mouth, and gray rock looking things on its head, back, and legs.

_Hey. Who're you? _It says.

_I'm Dina. The one who revieved you._

_Oh. Thanks. I guess. You gonna name me?_

_What about Bert._

_Ok. Thanks._

I put Bert on my team then head for the Fossil Stadium. My opponent is a young girl in a yellow dress and is holding a light blue umbrella. When I walk up, She start laughing evilly.

"Wha-?!" Was all I could say.

She giggled. "Did I sound evil there? After seeing Don Boneyard, I decided to start laughing like him." She says. We get called on. "Now I shall crush you in battle! Bwa ha ha!"

She has a Berto, a Sungari which is a red bird, and a Yango which looks like a red and balck Stego only yith a yellow spike on each shoulder ans smaller plates. They're all fire-types all at rank 2.

I put in Tro, Cera and Anubis. I have higher speed so I go first.

"Anubis, Krypto Fang on Berto!" He does, doing 61 damage.

She has Sungari use Sungari Beam on Tro doing 23 damage.

"Anubis, Krypto Fang on Berto again!" He does, doing 64 damage, defeating it. "Cera, AZ and use Running Smash on Sungari!" She does, doing 62 damage, defeating it.

She has Yango use Spike tail on Tro, doing 18 damage.

"Cera, Running Smash on Yango!" She does, doing 105 damage, defeating it.

Cera becomes rank 7 and learns Enflame.

"You did it again, Dina!" Todd says after the battle. "I knew you could!"

"Thanks." I say.

"That was a smoking-hot battle!" Terry says as he walks up. "Congratulations for clearing Round 3! Here's a prize for making it this far." He hands me a HUGE fossil rock.

"What is this?" I ask him.

"That's a giant fossil rock." He says. "It actually contains all four fossil parts! But since it's so big, the thing is a nightmare to clean on your own. Anyway, good luck in the next round!" He leaves as I get a FMS message.

"All Round 3 matches of the Caliosteo Cup are now complete." It says. "We have also opened a new dig site: Rainbow Canyon! Rainbow Canyon sparkles with color and is home to a variety of elemental types. Fighters are urged to travel there and oreoare for Round 4."

"What are we waiting for?" Todd asks. "Let's go to Rainbow Canyon!"

"Do you even know what time it is?" I ask him.

"No."

"It's 7:30. At night."

"Awww... I wanna go now..."

"You can wait. The fossils will still be there."

"Ok..."

* * *

**A/N: So here's chapter 5. So Dina's final vivosaur is a Berto named Bert. What do you think? I have 4 questions for this chapter.**

**1: In the next chapter, when Cole is getting yelled at by Don Boneyard after Dina defeats him and rescues all the girls, do you think it'd be cool if I did it from Cole's POV? I think it'd be fun to try.**

**2. What did you think when you first saw Don Boneyard? I was like "OH MY GOSH! HIS HEAD IS A SKULL!".**

**3. How old do you think the BB Brigade trio are? I personally think Cole's 16, Lester's 18, and Lola's 14 or 15.**

**4. Did anyone else get mad when Rupert says he could have dealt with the robot himself? I was like "HOW DARE YOU?!"**

**Ok. So, as always, please review and I'll get the next chapter up ASAP. And please check out the poll I have on my profile.**


	6. Pauleen unmasked

**A/N: HIIIIIIII! Here's chapter 6! :D But first, review and result of questions time!**

**Reviews:**

**Blossomlight907: Thanks. :D And, yeah, I don't like DinoXPauleen.**

**Tabitha6000: Thanks. :D**

**Leopardus: Thanks. :)**

**Result of questions:**

**1: You'll see.**

**2: Most of us weren't that impressed.**

**3: Don't know how to explain...**

**4: Most of us agree.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fossil Fighters Champions.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Pauleen Unmasked**

I get up the next morning and head out to the Rainbow Canyon. Which looked pretty much like the description. There's a girl, who's about 19, and a dog there. The girl has blonde hair that's in a ponytail and blue eyes. She's wearing a tan archeologist hat, binoculars and a red bandana around her neck, a tan shirt, tan shorts, a brown belt, and brown boots. The dog is black and white, and has a similar shirt and hat the girl's wearing.

"Hey, Dina!" Todd says as he comes up. "Whatcha looking at?"

"That Fighter and her dog." I say.

"Hey, cool!" He says. "That Fighter has a dog!"

_I just said that... _I think.

"We should go say hi." Todd says.

"Ok." I say.

We walk over to them.

"Hi!" Todd says. "We've never seen a Fighter with a dog before."

"My goodness." The girl says with a French accent. "I am glad, no? At ze moment, I was thinking... Ah, but no. It is nothing. Bonjour! My name is Joanie." Her dog jumps up. "And zis is Madame Pooch. She is entered with me in ze Cup. You are both Fighters, no?"

"You bet!" Todd says. "I'm Todd, by the way."

"And I'm Dina." I say.

"Sacre bleu!" Joanie says. "I was almost forgetting! I have discovered here a thing which is being quite lovely." She bends down and pulls out a pink bowl full of fruit that has horns, for some reason. "It is a lovely bowl, no? It is big and round, and so I have made with ze filling it with fruit!" She makes a weird, almost loving face at it.

Todd and I sweatdrop at her.

"...Ok." Todd says. "She's a little different."

"Yeah..." I say.

The dog, Madame Pooch, starts barking.

"Of course, Madame Pooch!" Joanie says. "We shall be making ze exit now." She grabs the bowl and stands up. "Adieu!" She and Madame Pooch leave.

"I guess we should go too, huh?" Todd asks me.

"Sure." I say.

We go on, digging as we go. After we go across a bridge, we see Terry.

"Hey, it's Todd and Dina." He says as we walk up. "You beatin' the heat and diggin' your digging?"

"I guess." I say.

"Rainbow Canyon is the premier dig site on Cranial Isle. There are tons of great fossils, but the best part is excavavating from the gondola! Oh, hey! I should probably teach you how to work the gondola, huh?"

"Sure." I say. He explains how to use it. It's pretty simple.

"Did you get all that?" He asks. I nod. He whistles. "You guys are the best. Minds like steel traps, I tell you. Now go ride the gondola, and get yourself some awesome fossils! See ya later."

He leaves, and Todd and get on the gondola. We dig all the way down. I notice a girl looking for something.

"What are you looking at, Dina?" Todd asks.

"There's a girl over there." I say.

"Oh! You're right." He says.

We walk over to get a closer look. I instantly realize who it is. It's Pauleen, without her mask. Without her mask, she has green eyes, and two red lines on either side of her face.

_Whoa... _I think.

_She was right... _Cera says, surprised. _She is beautifull..._

_Told you. _Anubis says.

"Where did it go, digadig?" Pauleen asked herself. "Without it, I..." She keeps looking. "Hmm... I know I it diga-dropped right around here."

"Do you see that, Dina?" Todd asks.

"Yes." I say, not telling him she's Pauleen 'cause I wanted to see how long it would take him to figure it out.

"That girl... She is SOOOOO CUTE!" He says happily. "Come on! We should go help her find wahtever she's looking for!"

"Ok." I say. Todd and I walk over to her.

"Hey, are you having trouble?" Todd asks. "...Because I can totally help."

"Giyaa!" She screams as she hides behind a big rock.

"Whoa, wait!" Todd says. "Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! We're nice, I promisse. Right, Dina?"

"Right." I say, confused why Pauleen would freak out and hide like that.

"Look," He says. "I'm Todd, and that Dina. I wasn't expecting to find a cute girl like you wandering around Rainbow Canyon! Someone must've dropped an angel, because I can see myself in your eyes!"

I have to try extremly hard to not burst out laughing when he says that. I mean, he just made one of the funniest mistakes ever!

"...Wait, that's not how it goes." Todd says. "I mean, I can see an angel walking around in... No that's not it. N-never mind! What do you need? Are you looking for something?"

Pauleen slowly walks out from behind the rock.

"Can you...help me, digadig?" She asks.

"SURE!" Todd says. "We'll help, right, Dina?

"Yep." I say, still trying not to laugh at Todd's fail.

"I dropped something very important, digadig." Pauleen says. "Please, diga. Please help me find it."

"You got it." Todd says. "Just stay right there, and we'll be right back with your... Um... Your... Hey, wait. What are we looking for anyway?"

"You will know it, diga." She says. "It is big and round and helps to protect me."

"Big and round..." Todd says. "Hey! That sounds like the bowl Joanie found! Ok, We'll go find it! Come on, Dina!"

"Ok. Calm down." I say.

"Thank you, digadig." Pauleen says.

Todd and I go look for Joanie. We eventualy find her. She was talking to MAdame Pooch.

"A bowl zis big, it is rare, no?" She asked. "I can fit so many things inside it! Like cheese! Or ze baugette." Madame Pooch howls.

"Wait! Waaaaaaaaait!" Todd yells as we run up.

"Ah, it is Todd and Dina." Joanie says. "You are well, no?"

"Yeah, I guess." I say. "Anyway, there's a girl that's looking for something big and round. Todd and I are guessing it's the bowl you found."

"Escargot!" She says. "The owner of ze bowl, she is missing it, no? Ah, it is a shame. We have grown so attached to ze bowl, you see?" She stops and thinks for a second. "Very well. We shall return ze bowl..." Madame Pooch suddenly starts barking angrily. "No no, Madame Pooch! If we do not return ze bowl, we arer no better than the burglar of cats, no? Although, you may be more of ze dog buglar."

Todd and I sweatdrop at each other as Madame Pooch growled at Joanie.

"Ah!" Joanie says. "You do not find ze joke to be amusing, no?" Madame Pooch starts barking again. "...Ah. I see, I see. Very well. Zat is what we will do. Ahem! ...We want to make ze Fossil Battle with you. If you can deafeat Madame Pooch, we shall give you ze bowl."

_Did she just say she want us to battle Madame Pooch? _I ask.

All my vivosaurs don't answer. Even Anubis, the one that always has something to say about something like this.

"...You want us to battle your dog?" Todd asked, confused.

"Ah, no." Joanie says. "I have not said zis correctly. You will make ze Fossil Battle with me, Joanie."

"Yeah, sure." Todd says. "All right. We can have a Fossil Battle." Madame Pooch whines after he's done talking.

"No no! Zat will not do!" Joanie says. "She wishes for me to make the battle with Dina. Ze request is good, no?"

"Look, lady?" Todd says before I can answer. "We just want the bowl. All right, Dina, do your thing."

"Ok." I say.

"Oui!" She says. "Then let us make with ze battling of fossils!"

Joanie has a Tryma, which looks like a combanation of an ostrich and a chcken, a Peloro, which looks like a bull, and a Machai, which looks like a little wolf-like saber-toothed tiger.

I put in Bert, Tro, and Cera.

Joanie has higher speed so she goes first. She has her Machai use Machai Twist on Bert, doing 26 damage. She also has her Peloro use Peloro Horn on Cera, but it messes.

"Bert, Thick Jaws on Machai!" He does, doing 67 damage.

Joanie has her Peloro use Peloro Horn on Bert, doing 26 damage, also activating Tryma's link, doing 16 damage. She also has Machai use Machai Twist on Bert, doing 25 damage, also activating Tryma's link, doing 16 damage.

"Cera, Running Smash on Macahi!" She does, doing 60 damage, defeating it.

Joanie has Tryma use Raptor Combo on Bert, doing 44 damage. She also has Peloro use Peloro Horn on Bert, doing 28 damage, defeating him.

_Bert, are you ok? _I ask.

_Yeah. _He says.

"Ok, Cera, Tricera Combo on Peloro!" She does, doing 108 damage, defeating it. "Tro, AZ and use Dimetro Fang on Tryma!" He does, doing 102 damage, defeating it.

"Our vivosaurs, zey have lost!" Joanie says. "Do not be angry, Madame Pooch. It was bad luck, no?" Madame Pooch growls. "Well, you have defeated me, so I shall return ze bowl." She walks over and hands me the bowl.

I level up to Fighter Rank 5.

Madame Pooch starts barking. "Madame Pooch says ze Fossil Battle was fun." Joanie says. "But now, adieu!" She and Madame Pooch leave.

"That's weird." Todd says. "It's like she was talking with the dog or something."

"Yeah." I say.

"Oh, well." He says. "Let's get this back to that cute girl, ok? She's got to be thankful, right? Maybe she'll even like me! Heh heh heh..."

I get a FMS message.

_What? It's to early for another round... _I think.

_Something must've happenend. _Anubis says.

"This is an alert for altt Fighters." It says. "The BB Brigade has begun kidnapping Fighters from Rainbow Canyon."

_WHAT?! _My vivosaurs and I think.

"As of now," It continues. "They appear to be targeting young females. Female Fighters in Rainbow Canyon are urged to seek shelter immediately."

"The BareBones Brigade is kidnapping girls?" Todd asked. "How low can you get?! Joanie's got her dog, so she's probably all right, but that cute girl could be in real trouble! Come on! Let's go back and find her."

"Ok!" I say.

We head back to the area we saw Pauleen before. We looked around, but we couldn't find her.

"Hey!" Todd yells. "Hey cute girl! ...Hello? ...That's weird. Where'd she go?"

"H-help me, digadig!" We hear Pauleen yell.

We quickly look over to where she screamed from. She was being held by two BB Brigade goons.

"Uh-oh!" One of them says. "Meddlers! Let's cheese it!" They lead her into a gondola and leave.

"Come on, Dina!" Todd says. "We can't let them get away!"

"Ok!" I say. We go up and started looking around. I spot a suspicious door and go over to it. Todd soon comes over.

"Hmm..." He says. "This door looks suspicious."

"Really?" I say saracsticly. "I thought it looked perfectly normal."

Before he could say anything, he sees some BB Brigade members. "Wah!'' He says. It's the BareBones Brigade! Wh-what do we do?!"

"Come on!" I grab his arm and drag him over to hide behind a box.

"Whew!" One of them says. "Fruit is a lot heavier than I thought. I'm covered in sweat."

"Quit your griping!" The other one says. "Those girls are waiting." He walks over to a button next to the door, he presses it, and the other BB Brigade member goes in. He looks around before going in himself.

"Hey!" Todd says. "That button opens the door! Let's check it out."

We go over and I press the button.

"Nice work, Dina!" Todd says. "Now let's go help that cutie!"

"Ok." I say.

We go in. There is a BB Brigade member making fruit, and another one was massaging a woman.

"Wha...?" I say.

"Holy crow!" Todd says. "Look at all the kidnapped girls! Huh?"

"Hell-oooooo!" A woman with sholder length purple hair says. "I ordered some juice nearly five minutes ago! Where is it?!"

"Y-yes ma'am!" The BB Goon making the juice says. "Right away!"

A little girl sighs. "I'm ever so bored." She says. "...You there! Do something funny!"

"Of course, ma'am!" The BB Goon that was massaging the woman says. "Feast your eyes on the BB Brigade Shuffle!"

_The what? _I think.

The goon goes out to a larger area, spins, shuffles backwards and did a few more times.

The girl laughs. "Oh my goodness, that is so adorably creepy!" She says. The goon goes back to massaging the woman.

"Um... are thesse girls really kidnapped?" Todd asks. "Because they're treating them like royalty!"

"I don't know..." I say.

"Look!" Todd says. "Over there!"

Pauleen is looking around nervously.

"It's the cute girl!" Todd says. "Come on, let's go rescue her!"

We go over to her.

"Are you ok?" Todd asks.

"I'm ok." Pauleen says. "They haven't diga-done anything to me. Those BareBones goon are just glorified servants, diga. They've been pampering us diga-day and night. Most of the girls love it! They say they don't even care about the Cup anymore! ...Digadig!"

"They're being nice to girls so they lose intrest in the Cup?" Todd says. "That's just diabolical! But why only girls? ...Actually, you know what? We can worry about that later. Ok, so have you learned anything from your time here? If you know who's in charge, we can knock him out and chase off the rest of the BB Brigade."

_Knock him out? _I think. _Like actually knock him out or defeat him in a battle?_

_Who knows. _Anubis says.

"I think the man in the back is the boss, digadig." Pauleen says.

"Ok!" Todd says. "I'm gonna show him what's what! Let's go, Dina."

"Be careful, diga!" Pauleen says. "I heard that the man is a BB Briade commander. Everyone is scared of him, including the other BB Brigade members."

"A commander, huh?" Todd asks. "Well, I guess it makes sense the other goons would be scared of him. B-but I'm not scared! N-no sir! Not me! Let's move, Dina!"

"Ok." I say. But for fun, I go over to one of the BB goons and talk to him. He didn't even to battle me. So, after I did that, I headed further into the cave.

"H-hey!" Todd yells. "BB Brigade commander guy! Sh-show yourself! We'll show you what happens to guys who kidnap girls and... treat them really well!"

"I do believe you are referring to me." We hear some one say.

We look to where the voice came from and see a guy who's probably around 16 walking over to us. He has black hair with red hair dye going through it with part of it in a spike, and blue eyes. He's wearing a shite jacket with what looks like black flames at the bottom with a skull on the back, a black shirt, white pants with black at the top and knees, black lace up boots, black fingerless gloves, red glasses, black face paint shaped like a star over his left eye, and a black spiked dog collar type thing on his neck.

_Whaaaaaa...? _Cera, Tro, Typhoon and I think.

"You have guts to come in here and challenge me, the most revered of the three BB Brigade commanders." He turns and puts a fist in the air. "Say hello to Cole!"

"..." Todd and I just stand there, confused.

"...Yep." Cole says. "Pretty slick, huh? Do you like the glasses? That post-modern look is so right now, don't you think? Anyway, try not to be jealous of my image if you can. It's thrift-store chic, so I doubt you'd understand."

"Ugh!" Todd says out of nowhere. "He's a hipster! Now I understand why the other BB Brigade goons are scared of him."

"Yeah, so I suppose you want us to stop pampering the ladies, well that's not gonna happen, bro. We spoil the chicks, and then they stop giving two hoots about the Caliosteo Cup. And without ladies to impress, all the male Fighters lose the will to fight! Pretty slick, huh? Yeah, I've got a real mind for plans. You don't get this pretty by accident, you know? So why don't you shack a leg and scram, yeah? Otherwise I'll have to feed you to my boneysaurs."

"B-boneysaurs?" Todd asks. "D-did he say boneysaurs, Dina?"

"Yeah." I say. "They're basicly skeletal vivosaurs."

"Is that like a skeleton vivosaur?" He asks. "...Like a dinosaur g-g-ghost?" He suddenly grabs his stomach. "Ooooooh! Ooooh, my stomaaaaach! Why did I eat those oysters I found in the swimming pool?"

_How has he not like, died yet? _Bert asks.

_I honestly have no clue... I _say.

"...Urp!" Todd says. "I'm gonna be sick, Dina! This guy's all yours!" He suddenly leaves this part of the cave.

"...Still here?" Cole asks. "You're not just trying to steal my style, are you?"

"Yeah I'm still here." I say. "No. I like my style.

"Listen, I've got a yacht-rock concert to go to, so lemme just make this quick..." Cole says. "Feast your eyes on my beautiful boneysaurs!"

Cole has a B-Lambeo, a B-Rex, which looks like a T-Rex, with yellowish bones and big canine teeth, and a B-Plesio, which looks like a Plesio, only skeletal with dark blue bones and yellow eyes instead of the normal purple eyes of a boneysaur.

I put in Anubis, Tro, and Typhoon. I have higher speed, so I go first.

"Typhoon, Wing whirlwind on B-Plesio!" He does, getting a critical and doing 136 damage, defeating it.

Cole has his B-Rex use Bare Tactics on Anubis, doing 72 damage.

"Tro, Dimetro Whirl on B-Lambeo!" He does, doing 95 damage.

Cole has his B-Lambeo use Boney Chomp on Anubis, doing 25 damage.

"Anubis, AZ by your self and use Krypto Combo on B-Rex!" He does, doing 57 dmage.

Cole has B-Lambeo use B-Lamb Combo on Typhoon, doing 30 damage.

"Anubis, Krypto Combo on B-Rex!" He does, doing 58 damage. "Tro, split the AZ with Anubis and use Dimetro Fang on B-Rex!" He does, doing 53 damage.

Cole has B-Rex use Boney Roar, but it doesn't do much to my team.

"Anubis, Krypto Fang on B-Rex!" He does, doing 30 damage, defeating it. "Tro, Dimetro Fang on B-Lambeo!" He does, doing 60 damage.

Cole has B-Lambeo use B-Lamb combo on Tro, doing 38 damage.

"Tro, Dimetro Fang!" He does, doing 59 damage, defeating it.

Anubis becomes rank 7 and learns Quicken, Tro becomes rank 8, Typhoon becomes rank 7 and learns Coriolis Force, and Bert becomes rank 6.

"What?!" Cole asks. "N-no! This isn't happening! How could I be beaten by someone so terminally unhip? This is worse than the time that guy sold me off-brand shoes!" He then runs off crying.

Todd walks up to me. "Ha ha ha!'' He says. "Way to go, Dina!"

"Thanks." I say.

"That hipster just ran off bawling his little eyes out, and the rest of the BB Brigade took off after him! I think the girls will leave oncce they realize no one's going to pamper them anymore."

"Yeah." I say. After a few minutes, the girls thank us and leave.

"Thank you, Dina." Pauleen says as she walks up. "Thank you, Todd."

"aw, you don't have to thank us." Todd says. "Oh we found that bowl you were looking for."

"Here you go." I say as I handed it to her.

"Thank you, digadig." She says. "But this isn't a bowl."

"Um, what is it?" Todd asks.

"This is a mask, digadig. It goes like this..." She throws it up into the air, spilling the fruit, and it lands on her face.

"Y-you..." Todd says as he falls backwards. "You were Pauleen all along!"

"Yep!" She says. "The one and only! So what took you so long? When a beautiful girl is in distress, you drop everything and come rescue her."

"Well, well! Looks like you guys are the big heroes once more." Terry says as he runs up. "A few kidnapped girls wandered back to town and told us their story. I can't believe you beat the BB Brigade all by yourself."

"Well, I just did what any beautiful teen idol would do!" Paleen says before she hits her pose. "Miss Pauleen is on the scene."

"Um, yeah, except that you didn't do anything." Todd says.

"...Did you say something?" Pauleen asks.

"Uh...yeah." Terry says. "Well, thanks anyway. Now we can continue the Cup without any further delay. Keep your eyes on your Paleopagers. We'll have Round 4 info coming soon. See ya."

"Well, unlike some people, I have important things to do with my team." Pauleen ssays after Terry leaves. "So, I'm going to go look for fossil rocks. I suggest you do the same, Dina. Beating the BB Brigade means nothing if you can't back it up in the Cup."

"Ok." I say.

"Seee ya!" Pauleen says as she leaves.

"Man, Pauleen is so weird." Todd says. "It's like she's a whole different person once that mask is on."

I then get a FMS message that says: "The Round 4 matches of the Caliosteo Cup will now begin. Lucinda has been selected as Dina's round 4 opponent. Please get ready, then check in at Cranial City's Fossil Stadium."

"I know you can do it Dina!" Todd says. "But it won't happen unless you find more fossil rocks."

"Ok." I say before he leaves.

I head to the Fighter Station and clean the fossils I found. After I'm done, I go over to the Fossil Stadium. Lucinda, the girl who wanted juice, is waiting for me.

"Yooo hoo!" She said when she saw me. "I think we're battling each other! Hey! You're the Fighter wha drove off the BB Brigade, right?"

"Yes." I say.

"They were really terrible people." Lucinda says. "They promised me juice and never brought it to me. Oh, and they kidnapped me and made me forget about the Cup. There was that too..."

I sweatdropped at that. After a second we get called on.

"If I win, you have to buy me some juice." Lucinda says. "All right?"

"All right." I say.

Lucinda has three Camaras. One is normal colored, one is green, and one is blue. They're all air types and rank three.

I put in Anubis, Tro, and Typhoon. I have higher speed so I go first.

"Anubis, Krypto Combo on the normal Camara!" He does, doing 137 damage, defeating it.

The blue Camara attacks Anubis with Camara Buster, doing 23 damage. She then has the green Camara use Camara Buster on Typhoon, doing 51 damage.

"Ok, Tro, AZ and use Charge." He does.

Lucinda has the blue Camara use Camara stomp on Typhoon, doing 43 damage. the green Camara uses Camara Stomp on Typhoon, getting a critical and doing 53 damage, defeating him.

"Ok... Tro, Dimeteor!" He does, taking out most of the two Camaras' LP. "Anubis, Krypto Fang on the green Camara!" He does, getting a critical and doing 43 damage, defeating it.

Lucinda has the B Camara use Camara Buster on Anubis, doing 23 damage.

"Anubis, Krypto Fang!" He does, doing 36 damage, defeating it.

"Wow, you're really good at this!" Lucinda says after we go out into the lobby. "I clearly spent too much time lying around and being kidnapped. If we ever meet again, let's have another battle, ok?"

"Sure." I say.

After Lucinda leaves, Todd comes up.

"You know what?" He asks.

"What?" I ask.

"I really think you can win this Cup, Dina."

"Thanks."

Terry comes over to us.

"I suppose all this BB Brigade fighting has taken away from your fossil hunting, huh?" He says. "And yet you STILL cleared Round 4! You're really something, Dina. Oh, here. It's a little prize for winning your Round 4 match." He hands me a Wondorus Fossil Rock, and explains what it does. "Also, I come bearing a special message for you two. It seems word of your heroic exploits against the BB Brigade has reached the highest levels. Joe Wildwest himself wants to speak with you!"

"WHAT?!" Todd and I ask.

"Wait, you mean THE Joe Wildwest?" Todd asks. "He wants to meet with us? Really?!"

"He sure does." Terry says. "Now, I know your busy, but I bet you can make a few minutes to see Joe up in his suite, right?"

Todd and I nod.

"Heck yeah, we can make the time!" Todd says. "Right Dina?"

"Yes!" I say.

"Good." Terry says. "Just head over to the elevator on the upper deck of this Fighter Station. It'll take you right up to Joe's suite. Sound good? Go on! Go talk to Joe! He's going to be happy to see you." He leaves.

"Hey, maybe he rembers us!" Todd says. At this point I'm surprised he hasn't died from excitment. "Do you think? Gyaaaa! I'm SO excited! Let's stop standing around and just go see Joe already!"

"Ok." I say while trying not to laugh. "Calm down."

"NEVER!"

We go to where Terry said the elevator, and see Pauleen standing there.

"Oh no!" Pauleen says after she notices us. "Don't tell me Joe invited you two jokers along!"

"What are you doing here Pauleen?!" Todd asks. "Did Joe give you an invitation too?"

"Yep." She says.

"Aw, man." Todd says. "This is the pits. I thought we were going to chat about old times, but if Pauleen's invited, that seems unlikely. Booooo!"

"Yeah." I say.

"...Well?!" Pauleen asks. "Are we going to do this, or are you going to stand around and look depressed all day?"

Without saying everything, we get in the elevator. Joe's suite has large windows, a desk, a chair, a few statues, and a few plants. Joe's there, staring out a window.

"Howdy, folks." Joe says. "Sorry to take up yer time, but I'm real tickled y'all came to see me. I'm Joe Wildwest, owner and proprietor of this here park." He stops talking and walks over. "Now, I've been hearing about your heroics from Terry, and I don't mind sayin' that he's a mite impressed. He told me how y'all rescued them girls from the BareBones Brigade. If it warn't for that, I mighta had to shut down the Cup! So then, it seems I owe you my thanks."

"There's really no reason to thank me." Pauleen says. "I just did what any beautiful and talented Fighter would do."

"Yeah, like stand around and do nothing..." Todd says.

"You stay out of this!" Pauleen yells.

"Stop!" I say, getting mad about this. "In case you're forgetting, I did all the work!"

"Whoa there!" Joe says. "Let's all just tucker down now, pardners! Now, I can tell y'all are skilled Fighters with a sense'a justice. And that's why I've got an offer for ya... I want y'all to join the Caliosteo Patrol team!"

"The... Caliosteo Patrol Team...?" I ask.

"Them BB varmints are as persistant as flies on a manure pile, and I reckon they'll strike again before too long." Joe says. "So I need y'all to keep yer eyes peeled for anything that looks like trouble. If ya smell anything fishy, just let either a staff leader or myself know, ya hear? That's the job of the Caliosteo Patrol Team. Of course, Dina and Pauleen would keep fightin' in the Cup. Just consider this a little job to make life better for all the other Fighters."

"You can count on me, sir!" Todd says. "I'll do whatever it takes to stop the BB Brigade!"

_Yeah right. _I say.

"It sounds like fun!" Pauleen says. "...Plus, you'll need someone as beautiful and talented as me if you hope to succeed."

"Well, shucks, you two." Joe says. "Yer makin' me happy as a pig in slop. So, how 'bout it Dina?"

"Of course I'll join the Caliosteo Patrol Team!" I say.

"I knew you'd say yes!" Todd says. "Besides, this is our chance to pay Joe back for saving our lives two years ago!"

"Yep." I say.

"...Pay me back?" Joe asks. "What'n the heck are you talkin' about, small fry?"

"Don't you rember, Joe?" Todd asks. "Two years ag you came along and saved us from a rogue Allosaurus! ...Don't tell me you've forgotten us!"

"Sorry, pardner." Joe says. "But I don't rember anything like that."

"No, it's...it's ok..." Todd says sadly.

"Right then!" Joe says. "I hereby declare the Caliosteo Patrol Team open for buisness!"

Todd, Pauleen and I jump up.

"I'm expecting some great things from the three of you, so don't let me down, y'hear?!"

Out of nowhere, I get a promotion to Fighter Level 6.

* * *

**-BB Brigade Base-**

**-Cole's POV-**

So, I just finished telling my boss, Don Boneyard, what happend at the canyon. I know it doesn't sound that bad, but when your boss is a guy with a skull for a head and a bad temper, it is. Actually, he's been quiet for about a minute now. Which isn't good. I'll admit, I was getting scared at that point. I wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for that _stupid kid_ beating me. If I ever saw her again, I would defeat her for sure. And, since Don Boneyard's been quite for a while, he was mad. REAL mad.

"I have a bone to pick with you my dear Cole..." Don Boneyard says madly after a few minutes without either of us saying anything. "Our brilliant kindnapping scheme has been foiled by a pair of children. One of which defeated you in combat, dispite my giving you a team of powerful boneysaurs. I am disapointed in you Cole. VERY. Disapointed."

"P-please forgive me Don Boneyard." I say, hoping I didn't sound as terrified as I felt. Which I probably failed at. A LOT. "It's a minor setback, is all! It doesn't reflect on my natural style or talnet or beauty." I was freaking out by that point and started to come up with exuses. "My hair wasn't messy enough, see? Also, I forgot my lucky trucker hat at home."

"Gahar har har! You sure like makin' exuses Cole!" Lester says as he walks up and pushes me out of his way. Here's a quick description of him: He's fat. REALLY fat. He also has a giant green mohawk.

"Lester," I say, really mad that he would just come in and interrupt like this. ...And that he pushed me. "How dare you interupt-"

"Listen, Don Boneyard." He says, completely ignoring me. "What say you let me take a whack at this next? I got a rockin' plan! Once it's on, the Cup will be the last of their worries! Gahar har har!"

_I highly doubt that. _I think.

Don Boneyard laughs. "...Very well. Lester, as one of my three trusted BareBones Brigade commanders, I will let you head this operation. Force the cancellation of the Cup, and drive those cursed Fighters from these islands!"

* * *

**-Figter Station-**

**-Normal POV-**

"The Caliosteo Patrol Team!" Pauleen says after we leaves. "I'm getting all excited just thinking about it. Soon it will be time for Pauleen to shine! ...More so than usual!"

I get a FMS message that says: "All Round 4 matches of the Caliosteo Cup have been completed. A new dig site is now open: Hot Spring Heights. Hot Spring Heights is a hot-spring resort and dig site in a cold winter landscape. It's located on neighboring Ilium Island. If you wish to visit, please take a helicopter from the heliport."

"They opened Ilium Island!" Pauleen says. "That's the last island in the Caliosteo Fossil Park! Now, look. I know I'm on the Patrol Team and all, but that doesn't mean I'm going to neglect the Cup! Seeeee yaaaaa!" She leaves.

"I can't believe Joe didn't rember us at all." Todd says. "It was one of the best days of our life, and he just... Well, being disappointed won't make things better! So here's the plan, Dina! We're going to be great at the Patrol Team and also win the Cup! If we do that, Joe will have to rember us!"

"That's the spirit." I say/

"Yeah!" Todd says. "When I look at it like that, it makes me feel better. Now come on! Ilium Island needs patrolling! Let's do this thing!"

"Can't you wait 'til tomorrow?" I ask him.

"No."

"Fine. You go. I'll stay here for the night." I say before I yawn.

"Ok. See ya tomorrow Dina." He then leaves for Ilium island while I head for the hotel.

* * *

**A/N: Here's chapter 6. Hope you liked it. And I'm not joking, when I was writing Cole's part at Rainbow Canyon, I was trying to not burst out laughing. And I'm sorry if the part from where Pauleen says thank you to Dina and Todd and to the part where Dina's about to battle Lucinda is wrong. Right as I saved it, my computer freaked out and failed the save and deleted what wasn't already saved. And I had already saved my game. Anyway, I have 7 questions for this chapter. SO SORRY I have so many questions... This is an easy part to come up with questions for...**

**1. Did anyone else start laughing when Todd said "Someone must haved dropped an angel because I can see myself in your eyes"?**

**2. How come Todd didn't regonize Pauleen without her mask? I mean, same clothes, same hair, no mask. I could tell it was Pauleen.**

**3. What did you do when you first saw Cole? I was like, "Whaaaaa...? 0_o"**

**4. Does anyone else wonder what Cole thought during Todd's stomcah ache? I mean, he's watching it with you, then's he's like, "So, you're still here." He doesn't even mention what just happened.**

**5. Does anyone think Cole actually needs his glasses?**

**6. Does anyone else notice a lot of people have green or blue eyes in FFC? Especially blue eyes.**

**7. Does anyone else wonder what Todd meant that you and him could actually knock Cole out? I was like, "You want to knock him out? Like, actually knock him out?"**

**Ok, you don't have to answer this, but I would REALLY appreciate it. How do you think I did on Cole's POV?**

**Anyway, I'll have the next chapter up ASAP. If you ever visit my profile, please look at my poll. And please review!**


	7. The Dog Princess

**A/N: Hi. Here's chapter 7. But first, reviews and results of questions.**

**Reviews:**

**Tacogirl456: 1: Yeah, it's hard not to laugh. 2: I don't think he's blind... 3: Yeah... I can see how you did that. 4: I can see that. 5: Maybe. 6: Yeah... 7: So did I, then I was writing it down on here, and I was like, "wait... does he mean actualy knock him out? If he doesn't, why didn't he say defeat him in a Fossil Battle?"**

**Magma Red: 1: YAY! :D 2: I can see that. 3: Lol. I've heard other people thought the same thing. :) 4: Yeah. I can see that. 5: I think he wears them for fashion too. 6: I know! It's like, give fewer people blue eyes. 7: Yeah...**

**Blossomlight907: 1: Who didn't laugh? 2: Yeah, he can be. 3: Lol. 4: Ok. 5: I agree, I just thought it'd be a fun question to ask. 6: Yeah... 7: Ok.**

**Result of questions:**

**1: We all laughed.**

**2: I don't know how to explain...**

**3: We were all at least slightly confused.**

**4: Don't know how to explain.**

**5: We all agree it's for fashion.**

**6: We all agree there are to many blue eyes. Here's a list: Todd, Joe, Prof. Scatterly, Joanie, and Cole. Well, that's all I can rember. There may be more.**

**7: Don't know how to explain.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fossil Fighters Champions.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Dog Princess**

The next morning I but on my jacket, whick looks like the short-sleeved one, only long sleeved and kinda thick, and head over to Ilium Island. I see a guy walking towards me. He has brown hair, and an outfit similar to Stella's and Terry's, only with a blue bandana.

"Hey, dude!" He says. "Welcome to Ilium Island! We got some pretty gnarly weather here, dude, so make sure you stay warm and don't catch a cold." He looks at me for a second. "Wait... Are you... Dina?"

"The one and only." I say.

"Yeah, so my names Kent." He says. "I'm the Staff Leader on Ilium Island. Terry and Stella told me you're a pretty radical dude, but if you need anything, just lemme know. You're a Patrol Team dude, so I'm expecting some totally tubular things from you. We gotta stop those gnarly BB types from messing up the Cup, you know? 'Cause that would be a bummer." He leaves.

I head over to Hot Spring Heights, and start digging. I find a Wondorus Fossil Rock. Further in, I see Pauleen without her mask, talking to a _snowman._

_Why is she talking to a SNOWMAN?! _I ask.

_Don't know. _Anubis says.

_HI ! _Tro yells.

"Ok, breathe, girl!" Pauleen says. "Breathe! Breeeeeeeeatheeeeee... Hello, diga! My name's Pauleen, diga! Nice to meet you, digadigadig!" She pauses before she continues. "I can talk normally to a snowman, diga. It's really nice, digadig. But when I talk to people, diga, I get all flustered and nervous and my face turns red." She puts on her mask. "I hope I can get rid of this mask soon, digadig..." She runs off without seeing me.

_So that's it. _Anubis says.

_Huh? _Me and all my other vivosaurs ask.

_A while ago I said the mask could have special powers. It must have something to do with courage or something. _Anubis says.

_Oh. _I say.

Just then, my Paleopager goes off.

"Joe Wildwest here with a message for my new Patrol Team." Joe says. "I got a little job for ya. Can y'all meet me at my suite in Wildwest Tower? I'll be waitin'!"

I head towards the heliport and see Rupert.

"...Oh." He says as I walk up. "Hello, Dina. My father is taking a moment out of his schedule to come by the fossil park. I have been ordered to wait for him here. Ah, this must be him now."

A helicopter lands and a man steps out. He has brown hair, and is wearing sunglasses, a purple and blue suit, white shoes, white gloves and something on his right arm.

"Thank you for coming to see me, Father." Rupert says. "I know your time is most valuable."

"I hear you are making steady progress through the Cup, Rupert." FossilDig CEO says. "However, I expect you to continue on and win. I will accept no less than total victory. Your unbeaten streak is the finest advertising FossilDig, Inc. could want, and it must continue at all costs. Do not fail me in this, Rupert!"

"...Y-yes, Father." Rupert says.

"...Very well." FossilDig CEO says. "Perhaps I will take a tour of this little park before I leave. Since this park is the grand prize, it will inevitably become a part of the FossilDig, Inc. empire. As such, it would behoove me to know a little something about the place..." He gets back on the helicopter and leaves.

"Well, as you can see, my father is a very...driven man." Rupert says. "How can FossilDig be more profitable? How can it corner the market on all fossil-related industries? These are the thing my father thinks about. ...They are all my father thinks about. Yes, well, this is really none of your concern, Dina. Please forget any of this happened."

"But-" I say but he leaves.

_Geez. His dad's kinda mean, isn't he? _Bert asks.

_Yeah... _I think.

I get on the helicopter. I take off my jacket and go up to Joe's suite. I saw Joe, Todd, Pauleen, and a guy I don't know. He's wearing a blue suit, and has brown hair and a mustache.

"Took you long enough, Dina!" Todd says.

"The Caliosteo Patrol TEam is FINALLY all accounted for." Pauleen says.

"I'm glad y'all made it." Joe says before I get to tell them what happened. "Sorry for ropin' ya here on such short notice. Lemme introduce ya to someone. This here's Minister Pomposa from the Kingdom of Nomadistan."

"Harrumph!" Minster Whatever says. "I am Minister Pomposa! See thar you adress me by my full and proper name!"

"Geez, all right." Todd says. "No need to act like a big shot..."

"Now, listen up." Joe says. "Minister Pomposa's got somethin' very important he want to tell y'all."

"Harrumph!" Minister Weirdo says. "The words Minister Pomposa will now speak are of vital importance to the Kingdom of Nomadistan."

"I've never heard of the Kingdom of Nomadistan!" Todd whispers.

"Duh! It's a country in the west!" Pauleen whispers back. "...Or maybe it's up north. Actually, I don't know."

"HARRUMPH!" Minister Weirdo yells. "No one may whisper when Minister Pomposa is speaking! Now, if you are done being rude... The Kingdom of Nomadistan has a lovely princess whom the people treasure above all else. However, our beloved princess has recently gone missing! This is simply unacceptable! Minister Pomposa has traveled far and wide in search of the princess, but with no success. However, we now believe we are close to finding here whereabouts. It seems she has entered herself in the Caliosteo Cup! This means she is here in this very fossil park. Minister Pomposa is sure of it, harrumph, harrumph."

"As y'all see, this is a matter of some sensitivity, and we've been asked to keep it under our hats." Joe says. "But I figured if anyone could form a posse and track down this little lady, it would be my Patrol Team!"

"I don't mind looking for the princess, but Minister Jerkface there is really starting to bug me." Todd says.

"What did you say?!" Minister Jerkface asks.

"I...um...said you have a very nice mustache, sir!" Todd says.

"Harrumph!" Minister Jerkface says. "Yes, it is quite fine. Minister Pomposa brushes it with one hundred strokes every night. Now then. If you return our princess, we shall award you most generously. You shall be given a miraculous fossil rock so fine, Fighters shed tears of joy just to be near it."

Todd and Pauleen suddenly step almost right in front of him. I just stand there, shocked. A miraculous fossil rock evolves a vivosaur. Only, I've heard only thirty can actually evolve.

"A m-m-miraculous fossil rock?!" Todd asks.

"Really?" Pauleen asks. "You'd actually give something like that away?"

"You have the word of the great and terrible Minister Pomposa himself. And his word is stronger than oak!" Minister Jerkface says.

Todd jumps up and punches the air. "Ok, it's a deal!" He says. "I'll find your princess!"

Pauleen jumps up. "Step off, shorty!" She says. "You need someone beautiful and clever to find a missing princess. ...Someone like ME!"

Todd and Pauleen both run towards the elevator before walking back.

"Um, wait." Todd says. "What does the princess look like, anyway?"

"Yeah." Pauleen says. "I'm good, but I'm not THAT good."

"Harrumph, harrumph!" Minister Jerkface says. "Yes, it seems that information would be helpful." He walks over and shows us a picture of Joanie holding Madame Pooch. "Behold, our beloved princess!"

Todd, Pauleen and I step back out of shock.

"Wha?!" Todd asks, surprised.

"It seems you appreciate true beauty!" Minister Jerkface says with his hands on his hips. "Your lips utter the cry that your heart cannot."

"Sorry to drop this on y'all, but I don't know who else to trust." Joe says. "Ya might wanna ask around first. See if some's the townsfolk know anything. But for heck's sake, don't tell 'em yer lookin' for a princess! All right, team. Get out there and scare up that missin' lady!"

Todd, Pauleen, and I nod and leave.

"Hey, Dina?" Todd asks as we get off the elevator.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"That girl in the photo was Joanie, wasn't it?" Todd asks.

"Yes." I say, still shocked.

"I can't believe she's a princess!" Todd says.

"Look, if you guys want to stand around and chew the fat, you're more than welcome." Pauleen says. "But I'm going to find the princessand earn the miraculous fossil rock! Seeee yaaaaa!" She leaves.

"Ha!" Todd says. "That miraculous fossil rock is MINE! No one's gonna beat me this time!" He leave.

I go around asking people if they had seen Joanie. From what they said, she went to the Jungle Labryinth. I go into the jungle, and see Joanie and Madame Pooch, who was being petted roughly by a guy.

"No no, widdle doggy!" The guy says. "Don't squirm now! You have to be a nice widdle doggy!" Madame POoch yells then howls at the man.

"Stop zis!" Joanie says. "Madame Pooch, she does not like you!"

"Wrong again, sister." The man says. "All dogs love me! I have this natural way with animals, see? Don't you wove me, widdle poochie? Who's a happy puppy? Huh? Whoooo's a happy puppy?! You're coming home with me, aren't you widdle snookums? Yes, you are! Yeeees, you are!"

_This seems wrong. _Bert says.

_Yeah it does. _My vivosaurs and I say.

"...Hey, lady?" The man says to Joanie after he stops petting Madame Pooch. "You're starting to mess with my dog bonding here, so why don't you get lost? That is, unless you want me to clean your clock in a Fossil Battle!" Joanie takes a step back as the man starts to pet Madame Pooch again.

"Carte blanche!" Joanie says. "I must make with ze rescuing of Madame Pooch from zis terrible oaf of a man! But I cannot fight ze Fossil Battle! Oh, what shall I do?"

"Hey." I say as I walk up. "Need help?"

"Ah!" Joanie says as she turns to look at me. "It is my friend, Dina! You are here at just ze right time, no? Please! You must make ze Fossil Battle with this terrible man and save Madame Pooch!"

"Ok." I say. "Hey, guy. I'll take your Fossil Battle challenge."

"I oughta smack you with a rolled-up newspaper, kid." The guy says. "But if you want a Fossil Battle, bring it on!"

"Ok." I say. "Let's go."

"All right, kid." The guy says. "Time to show you who the real alpha dog is!"

He has two Machai, one normal and one green, and a Heracles, which is what a Tricera turns into. It 's black with some blue, and a large horn on its face.

I put in Tro, Cera and Anubis. The man has higher speed, so he goes first.

The man has one of his Machais use Macai twist on Anubis, doing 31 damage. He then has his other Machai use Machai Twist on Anubis, doing 41 damage.

"Cera, Running Smash on Heracles!" She does, doing 37 damage.

The man has his green Machai use Machai Twist on Cera, doing 36 damage. He then had his other Machai use Machai Fang on Anubis, doing 37 damage.

"Cera, Tricera Combo on Heracles!" She does, doing 79 damage.

The man has his Heracles use Heracles blade on Anubis, doing 81 damage, defeating him.

"Tro, AZ! Cera, Enflame on Tro! And Tro, Dimeteor!" They do, and Tro defeats both Machais, leaving the Heracles.

The man has Heracles use Heracles Beam on Tro, doing 129 damage, but gives me a lot of FP because of Tro's FP Absorb ability.

"Cera, Tricera Combo on Heracles!" She does, doing 81 damage, defeating it.

"...N-no!" The man says. "How can this be when I wove my widdle bubsy-wubsy so much?!" Madam Pooch bites the man. "Gyaaa! You bit me! My widdle fluffy-wuffy bit me on the laggy-weggy! ...I'm starting to think this dog doesn't like me." He then runs off crying.

Madame Pooch goes up and barks at Joanie, who bends down.

"Madame Pooch!" She says. "You have suffered ze terrible ordeal, no? But now all is well." She stands back up and walks over to me. "I cannot zank you enough, Dina! Had you not made with ze coming by just now..."

"It's ok." I say. "Besides, I was looking for you two anyway."

"...Hmm?" Joanie asks. "You say you were searching for ze two of us?"

"You see, this guy named Minister Pomposa came looking for you." I say.

"A la carte!" She says. "Minister Pomposa, he is here?!"

"There she is!" Todd yells.

"No!" Pauleen says. "I saw her first!"

Todd and Pauleen run up and surround Joanie.

"Minister Pomposa is waiting for you, Princess!" Todd says.

"Please, Princess!" Pauleen says. "You must let me escort you to Wildwest Tower!" She and Todd step up and they each grab one of her arms.

"Oh, I am sorry, but you are making ze mistake." Joanie says. "I am not... Er..." Todd and Pauleen run off dragging Joanie with them.

Madame Pooch whines.

"It's ok." I tell her as I bend down. "You're the princess, aren't you." She barks back. "Is that a yes?" She licks me. "Ok. I'll take you back to Joanie, ok?" She barks again. I pick her up and start to go back to Wildwest tower.

_Have you gone insane? _Bert asks. _How can a dog be a princess?_

_I don't know. _I say. _But I'm guessing Joanie was trying to say she wasn't the princess, and the only other one in the picture is Madame Pooch._

_That's actually makes since. _Anubis says.

When we got back, Todd and Pauleen were standing there with Joanie.

"I brought the princess back!" Todd says.

"No, I brought the princess back!" Pauleen says.

"You have to give me the miraculous fossil rock!" Todd says. "You promised!

"No!" Pauleen says. "I saw her first! I 'm the one that gets the fossil rock!"

"SILENCE!" Minister Pomposa yelled. "...Now then. Where is the princess?"

"Um... What?" Todd asks.

"What do you mean?" Pauleen asks. "She's right here! Joanie's the princess!"

Minister Pomposa notices me and Madame Pooch.

"Oh, joy of joys!" He says. He runs over to us. "She has returned! It is Princess Pooch! Minister Pomposa is so very relieved to see you safe Your Highness!"

"...WHAAAAAAAAAAT?" Pauleen asks. "Ok, somebody better explain what's going on here and fast!"

"I am sorry, no?" Joanie says. "But ze princess you have been searching for is Madame Pooch. She was called Madame Pooch to hide her identity, but her true name is Princess Pooch Poochian. I am... How you saw? Her attendant?"

"Yes, yes." M. Pomposa as he walks back to where he was. "Perhaps Minister Pomposa can explain. For many years the Kingdom of Nomadistan was constantly at war. The people grew weary of conflict and came to believe it was caused by the fratilites of human leaders. So one day, they decided to make a dog the new king."

"...That seems desperate." Pauleen says.

"Perhaps." Minister Pomposa says. "But in the end, the plan was a success. The wars ended, and the people reunited in peace. Since that day, the Kingdom of Nomadistan has always been ruled by a dog. And of course, our royal family is all dogs as well."

"...You know, this would have been REALLY good information to have earlier!" Todd says as M. Pomposa walks back over to Princess Pooch.

"You're people have been very concerned about you, Princess!" He says. "The dear Queen Mother has refused to play with her favorite ball, and His Majesty the King cannot even gather the strength for his daily territorial markings."

"Minister Pomposa!" Joanie says. "You should not make with ze chasting of Princess Pooch! It was I who allowed her out of ze palace. She asked for my help, and I could not refuse." M. Pomposa stands there for a minute.

"...Very well." He says after a minute. "In that case, Minister Pomposa sees no harm in staying here until your next match. But first, you must hear this message from His Royal Highness King Poochund." He takes out a piece of paper and begins to read from it. "'If the Princess is serious in purpose and pure in spirit, I give her my blessing to follow her dream. However, Minister Pomposa must confirm this passion personally."

"Ah, Princess Pooch!" Joanie says happily. "Zis is wonderful, no? If Minister Pomposa sees your passion for Fossil Battles, you can continue in the Cup!" Princess Pooch barks happily and starts running in circles. Joanie goes over to her.

"Now then." M. Pomposa says, looking at me. "It seems you are the one who found our missing princess. As Minister Pomposa is a man of his word, you shall recieve your reward." He hands me the miraculous fossil rock. Princess Pooch comes over to me and barks.

"Princess Pooch wishes to zank you for your assistance earlier." Joanie says.

"No problem." I tell her.

"Harrumph!" M. Pomposa says. "Well then, perhaps Minister Pomposa will see what charms this fossil park has to offer..." Princess Pooch barks and gets in the elevator with M. Pomposa.

"Bon mot! Princess Pooch, she wishes to give ze Minister a tour! How delighted she must be!" Joanie says as she walk toward the elevator.

"Um, hold on Joanie." Todd says. Joanie stops and looks at him. "There's something I don't understand... You're the one doing the actual battling, right? Is Princess Pooch ok with that?"

"Au contraire!" She tells him. "The battles, zey have been waged by Princess Pooch herself. Myself, I have only been pretending to be ze Fighter, no? Ze Princess could not let people know her true identity. Also, I do not think zey would allow a dog to enter ze Cup, no? Adieu!" She gets on the elevator and leaves.

"So a dog advanced in the Cup, but I got beat? Aw man..." Todd says.

"Heck Dina." Joe says after we line up. "Looks like you done went and saved the day again. But thanks to you, too, Todd and Pauleen. I know y'all gave it your best shot."

I get an FMS message that says: "The hot spring at Hot Spring Heights is now open. Park guests are welcome to use this free facility."

"Well," Joe says. "It took a good long time, but we finally got the durn hot spring open. Y'all should check it out. It's a good place to soak yer old bones and clearin' the dust from the trail."

"Hey, yeah!" Todd says. "A hot spring would be just the thing to heal my wounds! I'm gonna check it out, Dina. You should come along!"

"Ok." I say. "I'll be there in a little bit.

"Ok." Todd says as he leaves.

"Well, you two have fun splashing around in the pool." Pauleen says. "I'm going to get ready for Round 5! Since I didn't win the prize, I'll have to earn mm victory the old fashioned way."

"Ok." I say as she leaves.

I go over to the cleaning room and clean the fossils I found. I also clean my two wonderous fossil rocks on Cera and Typhoon. Cera is now red where she was blue, and light blue where she was tan. Typhoon is now red. And I use my miraculous fossil rock on Tro. He's now more amphibian like. He's red with some light gray, red eyes, and light blue fins on his head, back, tail, and legs.

_You look awesome._ I tell him.

_Thanks. _He says.

_Now, let's go to the hot spring._

* * *

**_A_/N: Here's chapter 7! I have three questions for this chapeter. **

**1****: Does anyone else like to imagine Minister Pomposa with a funny accent?**

**2: Does anyone else think it seems kinda wrong when Pat Bull is saying all those thing to Princess Pooch?**

**3: Does anyone else love Lugmos?**

**So, I'll get the next chapter up ASAP. And, I put a different poll on my profile, but the other one is not closed. I just felt like putting a different one on for now. Please review!**


	8. The Hot Spring of Jelly

**A/N: Here's chapter 8!**

**Reviews:**

**Tacogirl456: I't ok. I got what you meant after I posted the chapter. -_-' 1: Yeah. Who doesn't? 2: Yeah. 3: Yeah... I picked Dimetro... But I love Aeros and Teffla though.**

**Blossomlight907: Glad ya got an account. 1: I agree. 2: Yeah. 3: I love Aeros and Teffla too! :)**

**Sasuna123: 1:Yeah I can see that. 2: It is very wrong. 3: YAY! :D I have one on my game too. Oh, and thanks for following my stories. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fossil Fighters Champions.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Hot Spring of Jelly**

I put my jacket back on before I go over to Ilium Island. When I get there, I head to the hot spring.

"Hey, there you are, Dina!" Todd says as I walk up. "This is the biggest hot spring I've ever seen! I can't wait to start soaking!" He goes into the changing room and gets in. "Ooooooh yeaaaaaaah... That's the stuff... I feel my blues just washing away... I may never leave... Hurry up and get in here, Dina!"

I go change and right before I get in the water turns purple.

"Huh?" Todd asks. "Wait, what's going on... Eeeeeew! The water's turned all goopy and gross! I'm outta here!" He tries to get out, but can't. "Aaaaaaah! The water's all sicky! Help me! I can't get out!"

I run over to him.

"What's wrong with this water?!" He asks. "It's all... jiggly." He sniffs the water. "...Oh my gosh, it's noot water. It's JELLY! wait hold on..." He takes a bite out of the jelly.

_Ewwww... _I think.

"It's grape jelly!" He says. "Look, Dina. I don't care how tasty this is, you gotta get me out of here!"

"Ok." I say. I try to get him out, but can't. "Sorry Todd. Looks like you're stuck."

"...Not working, eh?" He says. "Hey, wait! Rember what Joe said when we joined the patrol team?"

"Yeah." I say. "To get him or a Staff Leader when something like this happens."

"Excactly." He says. "You gotta run and find Kent! Come on! I don't want to be trapped in grape jelly forever!"

I run and go find Kent in his office.

"Hey there, little dude." He says. "Whatcha need?"

"Something happened to the hot spring." I say. He gives me a confused look. "You see, the hot spring just randomly turned into jelly! And Todd's stuck in it!"

"You mean the whole hot spring turned to jelly?" He asks, surprised.

"Yes." I say.

"...Bummer dude." He says. "Well, if there are Fighters trapped in goo, we gotta help 'em out. Come on, dude! Let's shread tail and get over to the spring!"

Kent and I rush over to the spring. When we get there, Kent tries to get Todd out, but can't.

"No good, dude." Kent says. "He's stuck in there like a dude stuck in a pool of jelly. I bet the BareBones Brigade is behind this, dude. It seems like their style. They probably messed around with the hot spring water supply or something, yeah? This water comes down an undersea pipeline straight from Mt. Krakanak on Cranial Isle. You'll probably have to visit Mt. Krakanak's crater to find a solution. You mind going, dude? It's way too hot there for a snow guy like me."

"Sure." I say. "Besides, if it was the BB Brigade, I'd like to get them back for what they did to Todd."

"Thanks." He says. "I heard they just installed a gondola that'll take you into the crater. Sounds like a killer ride, yeah? Anyway, I'm gonna run back to Ilium Village and see if I can round up some rescue staff. Once we're sure no one's gonna drown in jelly, I'll head over and help you out. Cool, dude?"

"Cool." I say before he leaves. "Todd, I'm gonna get you out."

"Ok. Thanks." He says.

"No prob." I say as I leave.

_Seriously? Why jelly? _Bert asks.

_I don't know... _I say.

I take off my jacket and head toward Mt. Krakanak.

"Wait." I hear Rupert say as he walks up.

"Rupert?!" I ask. "What are you doing here?"

"Kent told me you're going into the volcano to check the hot spring's water supply." He says. "Um... I... I'll go with you."

"What?" I ask, surprised.

"I feel pity for Todd." He says. "No man deserves to be trapped in jelly."

"Ok." I say. "Let's go."

We run to the gondola that leads to the crater.

"Look there, Dina!" Rupert says when we get to the bottom. He points to a guy that I couldn't see well, and three BB Goons. "I knew I detected the stench of the BareBones Brigade on this plan. They must be interferring with the water supply. Let's make haste."

We run over to the area they were at. Exept we stayed a little back.

"Heave, ho!" One of the goons says. "Heave, ho! I work all day and get no pay, heave ho!"

"Har har!" The guy says. "Faster my roadies! Faster! Keep dumping that jelly powder in the hot-spring well!"

"Halt, fiend!" Rupert yells as we run over.

I get my first good look at the guy. He's probably around 18 and he was pretty fat, but also muscular. He has a giant lime green mohawk, and black eyes with black eyeliner around them. He's wearing a black vest, a white shirt with a skull on the front, white pants, black boots, black armbands, and a black spiked dog collar.

"Well, looky here!" The guy says. "You got guts showin' your ugly mugs in a place like this! Since you came all this way, I'll tell you a little secret... I'm one of the three BareBones Brigade Commanders!" He hits his chest and shows off his muscles. "The name's Lester, and I'm gonna rock your world!" He goes back to how he was. "My plan's tighter than a snare drum. I just fill the hot spring with jelly so the Fighters can't move! If they want out, they'll have to EAT their way out! By the time they're free, they'll be too fat to compete in the Cup!" He laughs. "Man, I'm pretty great. Oh, and don't even think about trying to stop my plan, or I'll stomp your head into jam!"

"So?!" I ask. "Let's do this, Rupert!"

"Ok." Rupert says. "Think you can handle theis Lester character, Dina?"

"Yep." I say.

"I'll take out the lackeys guarding that machine." Rupert says.

"Ok." I say. "So, Lest, let's do this."

"Gahar har har!" Lester says. "My boneysaurs are gonna play you like the B-flat chord of pain! Now let's get ready to raaaaaaawk!"

He has a B-Rex, and B-Brachio, which looks like a Brachio with the normal white bones and purple eyes, and a B-Tricera, which has red bones and blue eyes.

I put in Tro, Cera, and Typhoon. I have higher speed, so I go first.

"Typhoon, Wing Whirlwind on B-Tricera!" He does, getting a critical and doing 128 damage.

Lester passes his turn.

"Gonna pass, huh? Well then, Typhoon, Beak Strike on B-Tricera!" He does, doing 75 damage, defeating it. "Tro, Charge!"

Lester has his B-Rex use Boney Roar, and it doesn't do much damage to my team. He also has his B-Brachio use Boney Tsunami on Typhoon, doing 63.

"Cera, Enflame Tro! And Tro, Lugmos Tail on B-Brachio!" They do, and Tro does 292 damage to the B-Brachio, defeating it.

Lester has his B-Rex use Bare Tactics on Tro, doing 66 damage.

"Cera, Tricera Combo on B-Rex!" She does, doing 139 damage, also putting the B-Rex in the far back SZ.

B-Rex uses Bare Tactics on Cera, doing 33 damage.

"Cera, AZ by yourself and use Running Smash on B-Rex!" She does, doing 56 damage, defeating it.

Cera becomes Rank 8.

"Whaaaaaat?" Lester asks. "Aw, man! My boneysaurs got beat like the bass player at an easy-listening concert."

"What's that mean?" I ask.

"...Hey, hold the phone." Lester says, not answering me. "You're the Fighter who beat Cole aren't you?!"

"Yep." I say.

"We got pasted!" One of the BB goons says. "These old bones got beat by young blood!"

"Di66-R!" Rupert yells. "Destroy that machine!"

"Of course, sir or madam." Di66-R says as it comes over. "It will be my pleasure." Di66-R goes over to the machine. "CONTROL ALT DELETE!" It starts hitting the machine and after a minute it was destroyed.

"Nooooooooooooo!" Lester yells. "Operation Fill Hot Spring with Jelly is ruined! Ruuuuuuuuined! Don't think I'll forget this, punk! You and I will have a reunion special someday!" He takes off running.

"Wait sir!" One of the BB goons yells. "Wait for us!"

"Don't leave us here to die!" Another one says before they all leave.

"The hot spring should be okay now." Rupert says.

"Yep." I say.

"Oh, wow. You okay, little dudes?" Kent asks as he runs up.

"Yeah." I say. "You see, the BB Brigade was dumping jelly powder into the hot spring well to get the Fighters stuck in the hot spring. But, Rupert and I handled them no problem."

"I knew those BB hosers were behind this mess!" Kent says angrily. "Sorry it took me so long to get here, dudes. But you seemed ok without me. The rest of the jelly should melt away now. You dudes wanna head back to Ilium Village?"

"Sure." Rupert and I say.

We head back to Ilium Village and go into the Fighter Station's lobby.

"Heeeeeeeeey!" Todd yells as he runs up. "That jelly finally melted, so I was able to crawl to safety. But hooo-ee! I smell terrible! I'm like some sweat-covered grape candy or something. ...I hope vivosaurs don't mistake me for dessert..."

We all laugh. Even Rupert, which surprised me.

"Well, dudes." Kent says once we were done laughing. "You totally saved the day once more. The reputation of the Patrol Team is growing by the day! Total gnarlitude, dude! Anyway, yeah. I gotta go wax my snowboard, so I'll cheese ya later." He leaves as Pauleen walks up.

"Hey!" She says. "I heard! I heard all about it! We're supposed to be a team, guys! I mean, I'm the most beautiful member and all, beu we're STILL a team! So why was I not informed? Huh?!"

"Um... because I was stuck in jelly?" Todd says nervously.

"Oh, I see." Pauleen says. "So it was Dina who did all the work, hmm?"

"Well, not all the work." I say.

"Huh?" Pauleen asks.

"Rupert helped me." I say.

"...Huh?" Pauleen asks. "Rupert was there too? Ha! What made the little rich boy decide to help? Were they carrying gold coins or something?"

"I'll not defend myself to you!" Rupert snaps before I can say anything. "I just... felt like helping. That's all."

"...Huh." Pauleen says. "Well, whatever! I guess the reason doesn't really matter. There's no backing down now, Rupert! You fought the BB Brigade for the sake of the Cup. There's no doubt about it. You're the newest member of the Caliosteo Patrol Team!

"That's a great idea!" Todd says happily. "We'd love to have Rupert join us! Right Dina?"

"Of course! We'd LOVE to have you!" I say.

"You want me to... join you?" Rupert asks. "To become your... friend?"

"Wow, Rupert." Pauleen says. "You look almost happy. It's so unlike you."

"It's... it's not that." Rupert says. "I'm just... I mean... ...Oh, very well. I suppose I might just be just a little happy."

"Great!" Pauleen says. "Then from now on, the four of us are the Caliosteo Patrol Team! Just rember I'm the pretty one. All right? Ok, let's do the Patrol Team cheer!"

_We have a cheer now? _I ask my vivosaurs.

_Apparently. _Anubis says.

_Why would she make a cheer without telling you guys? She just said you guys were a team. _Cera asks.

_Who knows? She's Pauleen. _Bert says.

_Pauleen has pink hair... _Typhoon says.

_Her mask STILL creeps me out... _Tro says.

"Go, team, go!" Pauleen cheers. "Fight, team, fight! We fight creeps all day and night! Gooooo, Patrol Team!" All of us except Rupert jump up and punch the air.

"...Um, Rupert?" Todd asks. "We all have to do this together, all right?"

"Ok, let's do this once more..." Pauleen says. "Go, team, go! Fight, team, fight! We fight creeps all day and night! Gooooo, Patrol Team!" We all do the jump thing.

"Heh heh..." Rupert says after the jump thing.

"What is this nonsense?" The FossilDig CEO asks as he walks up.

"F-Father!" Rupert says, surprised.

"What do you think you are doing, Rupert?" Mr. CEO asks. "I've heard reports that you helped another Fighter take on the BareBones Brigade! Need I remind you that you are the public face of FossilDig, Inc.? We cannot affored to have you running off on such fool's errands! You might have destroyed our image! This is a sad day for me as your father."

_How could he say that to his own son?! _All my vivosaurs ask.

_He's a jerk, that's why. _I say, getting VERY mad.

"I'm... I'm sorry Father." Rupert says.

"Apologies are worthless without action!" Mr. CEO says. "If you are truly sorry, you will prove it by winning Round 5 of the Caliosteo Cup! Crush your enemies Rupert, or I will know where your loyalties lie."

"THAT'S IT!" I yell, tired of this. Everyone looks at me, surprised. "First, I couldn't have stopped the BB Brigade without his help. Second, if anything, your company's reputation would have grown! Think about it, if Rupert helps save the Cup, he would be a HERO on these islands. Third, how could you say that to your son?!"

"So, your the Fighter Rupert helped?" Rupert's dad asks.

"Yeah. Why?" I ask, still EXTREAMLY mad.

"Never ask for my son's help again and stay away from him." The CEO says as he leaves.

"Wow, Dina." Todd says, still surprised by my outburst. "I've NEVER seen you that mad before. And I've seen you really mad."

"I know." I say. "It's just... I got super mad. And I couldn't believe he was saying that to Rupert."

"Super mad is an understatment." Todd says. "And Rupert, your dad is a real hard case. And I agree with Dina, I can't BELIEVE he said that to you."

"Don't concern yourself with it." Rupert says. "...I'm used to it. I'm sorry, but I won't be able to join the Patrol Team. From now on, just leave me alone." He starts to leave before stopping with his back to us. "...You know, I rember a time I thought Fossil Battles were fun. I loved my vivosaurs. And I felt... excited when I battled with them. But at some point I stopped being a carefree child and became the walking face of FossilDig, Inc. And the more famous I got, the less I was allowed to be myself. That's when Fossil Battles stopped being fun. They were just work. And eventualy... they bored me. And yet, when I was with you... For just a moment... I rember how I used to feel. Thank you... my friends. And good-bye." He leaves.

"Good-bye?" Todd asks after a minute without any of us saying anything. "Aw, man, that's never a good thing to hear at a time like this!"

I get a FMS message that says: "The Caliosteo Cup Round 5 matches will now begin. Joanie has been selected as Dina's Round 5 opponent. ...We have a correction. Princess Pooch will be Dina's opponent. Please prepare, then check in at Ilium Village's Fossil Station."

"I know you're probably feeling sad, but it's time to step up!" Pauleen says. "I'm going to prepare for my battle, and I suggest you do the same. I swear Dina, you better fight with everything you got! I'm planning to battle you in the final round, so I won't forgive you if you lose!" She leaves.

"I think Pauleen was trying to cheer you up." Todd says. "...In her own way. But seriously, Dina! Go out there and have a fun Fossil Battle!"

"Okay..." I say before he leaves.

_You know what you can do? _Bert asks me.

_What? _I ask.

_Take your anger over Rupert's dad out on this round. _He says.

_But that wouldn't be fair... _I say.

_Yeah, but still. What Rupert's dad did was not fair. Win this battle for Rupert._

_Well if you put it that way..._

_So go out there, and win this for Rupert._

_Ok! I will!_

I head over to the Fossil Station, and see Joanie and Princess Pooch waiting for me.

"Princess Pooch wishes for me to give you zis message, no?" Joanie says. "'Fate, she is cruel to make us battle each other so. But if it must be, know zat I will not be defeated.'" We get called on. "Soup du jour! I am so very excited to see you make with ze Fossil Battle."

Princess Poochhas two Gomp, which look like a Mammoth only smaller and less... fluffy. One's normal and the other's yellow. She also has a Marple, an evolved Plesio. It's small, yellow and has dot things on it.

I put in Cera, Typhoon and Tro. I have higher speed, so I go first.

My team slips on the ice putting Tro in the AZ. "Typhoon, Beak Strike on Marple!" He does, getting a critical 91 damage, defeating it. "Cera, Running Smash the normal colored Gomp!" She does, getting a critical 72 damage.

Princess Pooch's team slips so the yellow Gomp is in the AZ. She has her vivosaurs use their Ice Crusher, but it doesn't do much. She also has her normal Gomp use Gomp Romp on Tro, doing 30 damage.

My team slips to where Tro and Typhoon are in the AZ. "Typhoon, Beak Strike on the normal colored Gomp!" He does, getting a critical 60 damage, defeating it.

The yellow Gomp slips to where it's in the farthest back SZ. Princess Pooch has her yellow Gomp use Gomp Combo on Typhoon, doing 40 damage.

My team slips, putting Cera and Tro in the AZ. "Cera, Enflame Tro and Tro, Lugmos Tail on Gomp!" They do, and Tro does 94 damage. "Typhoon, finish this with a Wing Whirlwind!" He does, getting a critical 73 damage, defeating it.

Tro becomes Rank 9, and Bert become Rank 7, learning Law of the Jungle.

Todd walks up to me after I win that round and we go out to the lobby.

"Great jod, Dina!" He says. "I always get so excited watching you battle!" He then looks at Princess Pooch. "And Princess Pooch! You really gave it your all out there!"

"Ah, but ze loss is ze loss, no?" Joanie says sadly. "Zere is nothing more we can do. Come, Princess. It seems we must be leaving back to the Kingdom of Nomadistan." Princess Pooch whimpers.

"Your Highness!" M. Pomposa says as he runs up. "That was magnificent! Minister Pomposa has been most inspired this day! Minister Pomposa curses himself for ever doubting the wonderfullness of Fossil Battles. One can see how Princess Pooch has become so enamored with them." He pauses for a minute. "...Very well! Minister Pomposa can see your passion for battling is both true and strong. Princess Pooch is hereby granted permission to remain at the fossil park for as she wishes." Princess Pooch jumps up and howls happily.

"Ah!" Joanie says happily. "Zat is most wonderful for you, is it not?"

Princess Pooch jumps up and howls again.

"Cordon bleu!" Joanie says. "Zat idea, it is fantastic! We will go excavate ze fossil rocks right away!" She and Princess Pooch leave.

"It has been far to long since Princess Pooch has been so happy..." M. Pomposa says. "Minister Pomposa expects to see you succeed at this Cup. Do not let him down!" He leaves as Kent walks up.

"Dudes, that was a seriously smokin' battle." Kent says. "You made it all the way to the semifinals!"

"What?!" I ask, surprised. "Already?!"

_That was a kinda short tournament. Only two rounds left. _Anubis says.

_Yeah... _Cera, Typhoon, Bert and I say sadly.

_THIS TOURNAMENT IS TOO SHORT! I can't believe this! I demand another tournament be held! _Tro yelled. He kept going on about how this wasn't fair, but where I stopped is where I quit listening.

"Yep." Kent says. "I know you're not in this for the money and stuff, but here's a prize anyway, little dude." He hands me this weird looking red mask. "That's a special mask, dude. It has total eerie powers! If you wear the mask when you excavate fossil rocks, you'll totally see what I mean."

"Ok. Thanks." I say as I get promoted to Fighter Rank 7.

"Good luck with your next match, dude!" Kent says before he leaves.

I get an FMS message that says: "All Round 5 matches of the Caliosteo Cup have been completed. Also, a new dig site is now open: Icegrip Plateau. Icegrip Plateau is a frigid dig site of massive ice floes on a vast sea. Fighters are urged to travel there and prepare for the semifinals."

"Icegrip Plateau?" Todd saks. "Oh, wow! That's where mythical fossils from ancient time await you in the ice! Just thinking about it gives me chills! ...And not because of the cold. Because I'm excited."

"Can't you wait 'til tomorrow?" I ask.

"No." He says.

"You have no patience, do you?"

"Dina?"

"Yeah?"

"You've known me for a while, so you should know I have no patience.

"Yeah. Well, you can go to a dig site at 8 p.m. if you want. I'm going back to the hotel."

"Awwwww. It's eight?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow..." He says sadly.

"Come on, if you go to sleep early, it'll be tomorrow before you know it."

"YAY!"

I laugh as we head back to the hotel.

* * *

**-BB Brigade Base-**

**-Lester's POV-**

I finished telling my boss what happened. Cole was standing there watching what was happening with a weird 'I knew this would happen' look on his face. I was EXTREMLY MAD that that kid and her friend beat me and ruined my perfect plan!

"It seems our little jelly plan has ended in abject failure..." Don Boneyard says. "First Cole, and now Lester... The idiocy of my commanders is becoming a real bone of contention!"

"I'm s-sorry Don Boneyard!" I say. I was upset he called me an idiot, but happy he also called Cole one.

"Don't take it so hard there, chum." Cole says. "I'm sure your little brain worked as hard as it possibly could." He turns to the boss before I can say anything. "Please, Don Boneyard! Hear me out! I have a new plan that's bound to work! See, this time we distract all the male Fighters with hip electronic gadgets so they forget about the Cup! I just need video games, DVD players, about 300 cell phones, and the world's largest flat-screen TV!"

"Don Boneyard, wait!" I say taking a step foward. "My new plan is gonna rock your socks off! See, this time I'm gonna sneak chocolate pudding into the hot spring! I call it Operation Dump Gooey Pudding into the Hot Spring! And that's followed by Operation Laugh Maniaclly."

Don Boneyard turns away from us and say nothing.

"Stick THAT plan in your mirror, wannabe!" I tell Cole.

"You're so tragically unhip it hurts!" He says.

"Oh, woooooooooow. It's like both of you are the exact same guy." Lola says as she comes in.

"Ah, Lola." The boss says as he turns to look at her. "Where have you been?"

"...Huh?' Se asks as she walks up. "Oh, riiiight. Sorry Don B., but I had to go do a little karaoke. See, if I sing for six hours or so, it aligns all my energy and gives me maximum power."

_Whaaaaaaaa...? _I think.

"Soooo, yeah." She says. "I think you can relax now, Don B. I've got a plan that'll cancel the Cup in a flash. It's groovy, man. You're gonna love it."

"I wouldn't be so confident, sister!" Cole says.

"Yeah!" I say, not believing I'm actually agreeing with that kid. "I mean, I had a great plan, and look how that turned out."

"Yeah, but youe plans were like, totally useless, riiiight?" She says, not looking back at us. "You gotta be like me, guys. You gotta, like, expand your mind.

"...I must admit, after seeing these two fools flail about, I hae doubts your plan will succeed so easily." The boss says. "However, Lola, you are one of my three commanders, and I suppose you deserve at least one chance... Very well. We shall execute Lola's plan immediatly!"

"Aw, thanks Don B." Lola says. "But I can maybe use a little help from the boys..."

"Cole! Lester!" The boss says as we look at him. "You will give Lola whatever assistance she requires. And make no bones about it... I will NOT accept another failure!"

"O-of course Don Boneyard!" Cole says, scared. "...Whatever you wish."

"Aw, man. I don't wanna play second fiddle to some backup singer!" I say. But the boss looks at me meanly and I change my mind. "...But yeah, all right. I'll do it."

"You're totally gonna loooooove this plan Don B." Lola says. "I promise. All the Fighters'll be, like, 'Bummer!' And then we'll be all, like, 'Woooo!'"

* * *

**A/N: Here's chapter 8! I have 5 questions. I also have three questions that will help me with my stoy. PLEASE answer them. You don't HAVE too, but I would REALLY appreciate it.**

**Actual questions:**

**1: Is anyone else confused about Lester's height? Because in the game, he's taller than Cole and Lola. But in their offical picture thing, Cole's the tallest and Lola's the second tallest, and Lester's the shortest. Please tell me at least one other person is confused on this too.**

**2: Why is the grape jelly in the hot spring light purple? Because, real grape jelly is redish purple, but in a big area like that and together, it's dark purple. It could be from the heat of the hot spring, but I'm not sure.**

**3: So, does anyone think the BB Brigade trio are actually related, or do you think it's the way Cole talks? I personally think it's just the way Cole talks.**

**4: So, since Lola says she sings fir about six hours a day, do you think she could be a good singer? I don't know, I just felt like asking.**

**5: Does anyone else think Kent and Lola kinda talk alike? I mean, they both say a couple of the same things.**

**Need help with story questions:**

**1: What do you think is on Lola's right arm? Not the black wrist band thing, but on her other arm.**

**2: Do you think Lola thinks the way she talks? 'Cause, like with after Cole and Lester fail, I'm planning on doing after she fails in her POV. So, answering this would really help.**

**3: How old do you think Lola is? If you had to pick between 14 or 15, which would you pick? I can't really tell. All I know is that she looks like she's thw youngest.**

**So, yeah. Anyway, like I said, you don't have to answer the last three questions, but it'd really help me. Anyway, please review. Also, if you want check out my poll if you haven't already. Please review. Oh, and if you have any questions for me, feel free to ask.**


	9. The Super Electrominites

**A/N: Here's chapter 9!**

**Reviews:**

**Tacogirl456: 1: YAY! I'm not the only one! :) 2: Yeah. I can see that. 3: I think it's the way Cole talks too. 4: Ok. :) 5: Yeah. It's not a lot, but they say a few things similar. other: 1: Yeah... which pic did you look at? 2: So do I. 3: Ok. You got slightly out voted though...**

**Tumbleweed: 1: Yeah, but, in their official picture, even with Lester's hair added, he's almost as tall as Lola, and that's not even including her hair. 4: Yeah. Like I said, I just thought it'd be a fun question to ask. 5: Yeah. They also both say bummer. Other: Yeah. Good point. 3: Ok.**

**Dragon girlMew: 1: YAY! :D 2: ok. 3: Ok, so you agree that it's the way Cole talks. 4: ok. :) 5: Ok. Other: Ok. That's fine. 2: Ok. 3: Ok.**

**Result of questions:**

**Real questions:**

**1: We all agree it's confusing.**

**2: It does cofuse some other people.**

**3: We all agree it's the way Cole talks.**

**4: We all agree she may be a good singer.**

**5: We all agree they talk at least a little similar.**

**Story questions:**

**1: Yeah... Don't know how to explain... But no one really knew for sure so... yeaaaaah...**

**2: This one is still open because I'm not really using that 'til next chapter or the chapter after that. Forgot which.**

**3: It was one 14, and two 15, so I used 15. Sorry person who picked 14. I just went with the one that had more votes...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fossil Fighters Champions.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Super Electrominites**

The next morning I head out to Icegrip Plateau. I see Pauleen there without her mask, talking to a man made out of ice.

_She needs to stop talking to things made out of snow or ice. _Bert says.

_I agree completely. _I say.

"Hello, digadig." She says to the ice man. "It's very chilly here, isn't it? Take care, diga, not to catch a cold. Aw, digadig! Practicing like this isn't helping me at all, diga."

"Hey, Pauleen." I say as I walk up. "Whatcha doin'?"

She turns to look at me and screams before hiding behind a block of ice and putting her mask on.

"You were spying on me, weren't you Dina?" She asks me as she steps out from behind the ice.

"If that's what you want to call it, then yes." I say. "I also saw you at Hot Spring Heights."

"Wait, what?!" She asks. "You ALSO spied on me at Hot Spring Heights?!"

"Yep." I say.

"Y-you are a terrible person!" She says. "Do you know that? You don't spy on people when they're embarrising themselves. And you ESPECIALLY don't do it twice!"

"Really?" I say. "Then maybe you shouldn't do... whatever you're doing, oh, I don't know, out in the open where anyone can see you!"

"...You're right." She says. "I'm sorry. So, um... I guess you want to know what I was doing just now, huh?"

"Yes." I say.

"Well, I'll tell you, Dina, but only because it's you." She says. "I was... practicing how to talk to people. Oh, I admit it! I'm a fraud! I act all boastful and snobby, but I'm actualy totally shy and terrified! I can't even talk to people! I get all nervous and jittery and then everything falls apart! Whenever I meet someone I don't know, my face turns red and my tongue starts tripping on itself!"

_All I wanted to know was what she was doing. I didn'__t want her to tell me all this._ I say before my vivosaurs start laughing at what I said.

"Anyway, the only way I can get around it is by wearing this mask." Pauleen continues. "It's a magical mask, see? It gives whoever wears it a cheerful, sunny personallity. It's one of my village's greatest treasures."

_I KNEW IT! _Anubis says.

"And yet, I want nothing more than to be free of this mask forever." Pauleen says. "I want to talk with my own voice and ssee with my own eyes, but... but... but I'm too scared to do it. That's why I was practicing. So, um, what do you think, Dina? Will I ever be able to take this mask off?"

"Of course you'll be able to do it!" I tell her.

"R-really?" She asks. "You really think so?"

"Of course." I say. "You can do it."

"...Heh." She says. "It's kind of funny. But when you said that, I actually felt a little more brave. I'm going to keep trying, and I'm going to fight with everything I have. And before the Cup ends, I'm going to take this mask off for good! I swear it, Dina. I'm not going to let myself fail. Just... maybe you can cheer me on when I do it, ok?"

"Of course I will." I tell her.

"Thanks." She says. "I'm glad it was you who saw me, Dina. I think I would have died if it was anyone else. Still, I should probably find some place even more secret to practice, huh?"

"Yep." I say.

"Ok." She says. "See ya, Dina... And thanks for listening."

"No problem." I say before she leaves.

I go farther in while digging and see Prof. Scatterly asleep on the ice.

_Seriously? Of all places, he had to pick HERE?! _I ask.

_You should go wake him up. You know what happens to people who fall asleep in a cold area like this. _Anubis says.

_Yeah. But what's next? An active volcano that's about to erupt? _I ask. All my vivosaurs just laugh.

"zzzzzzz... Hmmm..." Prof. Scattely says in his sleep. He makes some odd noises before talking again. "Mmm, a roaring fire and snuggly blanket... Zzzz... Mmm... Fresh hot chips and pickled kippers... Yes, quite..." He makes another odd noise before snoring again. I run over to him.

"Hey, Dina!" Todd yells as he runs up. "Brrr! It's really cold! I bet if you fell asleep here, you'd never wake up."

"Okay. But don't tell me, tell that to Prof. Falls Asleep in Bad Places over there." I say pointing to Prof. Scatterly.

"...Holy crow!" Todd says, shocked and kinda scared. "Someone DID fall asleep here! Come on, Dina! We have to wake this old guy up before something terrible happens!"

"Okay." I turn back to him and start to shake him. "PROF. SCATTERLY! WAKE UP!"

He jumps about seven feet in the air like at the jungle, making Todd and I jump. He makes a few odd noises again.

"...Hm? ...Wha?" He asks, confused. After a few seconds, he realizes what happened. "...Good heavens! I appear to have fallen asleep! How terribly careless of me, eh wot? By my stars! If it isn't Dina! I appear to be in your debt yet again, my young rescuer."

"No problem." I say. "Just don't fall asleep around a place like this again."

"I won't." He says before looking at Todd. "And you are a friend of Dina, I presume?"

"Yep!" Todd says happily. "I'm Todd! Nice to meet you."

"Well met, old bean." Prof. Scatterly says. "I am Professor Nigel Scatterly, curator of the Caliosteo Museum. I have dedicated my entire life to studying the history of these islands." He pauses for a moment before continuing. "I say, I have a capital idea! I should acquaint you Todd here with the history of the Calio Slablets!"

"Um, actually you don't really have to-" Todd says.

"Actually, I think that is a great idea Professor." I say, knowing how much Todd hates history. Besides, I wanted to hear about these islands again.

"Ahem!" Prof. Scatterly says. "Yes, well, in the distant past of long ago, the Kingdom of Caliosteo was ruled by King Zongazonga..." He continued to tell the rest of what we know. "...And that is everything we know so far! Yes, quite."

"Ugh." Todd says, upset. "That was like sitting thriugh history class."

"So, Prof. Scatterly, what are you doing here?" I say, trying not to laugh at Todd's reaction.

"I have discovered yet another Calio Slablet on this very spot!" He says excitedly. "So without further ado, please allow me to translate it for you both." Todd groans as Prof. Scatterly takes out the Slablet. "...Aha! This is Slablet #2! You couldn't stay hidden forever, you cheeky little artifact, now could you?!"

"This is awkward..." I whisper to Todd.

"Yeeeeaaaaaah..." He says, still weirded out by what Prof. Scatterly called the Slablet.

"Yes, well, now then..." Prof, Scatterly says before he starts to read from the Slablet:

_"Zongazonga's immortality spell unleashed a great and terrible power. With this magic, he could force his own skull into the head of another, thereby assuming his very being. By taking over new bodies as his current one aged, Zongazonga assured himself of eternal life. The unfortunate victim chosen to give his body to Zongazonga was known as a Majestic Vesse. To be chosen as a Majestic Vessel was a fate worse than death, and the people feared it above all else."_

"Good heavens!" Prof. Scatterly said when he was done reading. "It seems Zongazonga was nothing more than a common magical body thief!"

"Since when is that common?!" Todd and I ask at the same as Prof. Scatterly says, "...Not that there's anything common about that, eh, wot?"

"I say, this is all quite fascinating, don't you think?" Prof. Scatterly asks.

"Yes." I say.

"I wonder if the people of ancient times endured Zongazonga's rule across countless generations?" Prof. Scatterly asks. But before Todd or I could answer, he kept talking. "Or perhaps they were clever enough to confront and defeat this terror? By my knickers, but this gnaws at me! I must know what happened to those poor people!"

Todd and I get a message on our Paleopagers before Prof. Scatterly could say anything else. Todd and I immediatly answer it.

"Howdy there, pards." Joe says, sounding worried. "It's me, Joe, and I'm afraid we have a problem on our hands. I need the Patrol Team to mount up and gather in my suite immediatly."

"Joe sounded worried. We better get over there right away!" Todd says before he starts sneezing.

"Um... are you ok?" I ask him.

"Uuurgh..." He says, hugging himself for warmth. "My head hurts... And I'm f-f-freezing..." Prof. Scatterly picks up the Slablet before he walks over and puts a hand on Todd's forehead.

"Sweet fish and chips!" He says. "This lad is running a dangerously high fever! Not to worry, Dina. I'll see to it that your friend is up and full of beans again in no time!" Todd starts sneezing again.

"S-sorry, Dina." Todd says. "I d-don't think I'm gonna make it to see Joe."

"Ok." I say. "Feel better. And thanks Prof. Scatterly."

"Not a problem." Prof. Scatterly says before he leaves with Todd.

I quickly run over to Cranial Isle and immediatley go to Joe's suite.

"Thanks for comin', Dina." Joe says when I get up to his suite. "Now we just gotta wait for Todd, and-"

"Okay, sorry for interrupting, put Todd's sick, so he couldn't come." I tell him.

"What's that?" He asks. "Poor feller went and caught himself a cold? Now don't that just beat all?!"

"I wouldn't lie about this, sir." I say.

"Well then, I reckon this is all the Patrol Team we're gonna have today." Joe says.

"Actually, Rupert should be here, too." Pauleen says.

"Yeah..." I say.

"Anyway, what's this about, Joe!?" Pauleen asks. "You said it was serious."

"Keep this under yer hat, but some varmint went and stole our Super Electrominites." He answers. After Pauleen and I give him confused looks, he continues. "Super Electrominites are extremly rare fossils that put out a near preposterous amount of energy. In fact, this entire fossil park runs on just three Super Electrominites. Anyway, a little while ago, three intruders busted into all the park's Fighter Stations. They went straight to the generator rooms and made off with the Super Electrominites. We're runnin' on regular Electrominites right now, but I reckon them buys ain't gonna last musch longer."

"Wh-what happens then?" Pauleen asks.

"Nothin' good, I'm afraid. Lights'll go out... Auto-doors won't open... KL-33N and all them VMMs will fail... We'll pretty much be sittin' in the dark, I reckon. And forget about cleanin' or revivin' yer fossil rocks!"

"That's terrible!" Pauleen says. "It would be the end of the entire Caliosteo Fossill Park!"

"I know." Joe says. "That's why we gotta recover tem Super Electrominites as soon as possible. I've heard rumors that the culprits are hidin' out a one's the dig sites. I sent Stella, Terry, and Kent out to try and track 'em down, and I'm hoping y'all can join the search."

"I'll help!" I say immediatly.

"Of course!" Pauleen says. "I won't stand by while a bunch of jerks shut down this park!"

"It does my hear good to hear that, little lady." Joe says. "Anyway, I'd like you to search out at Icegrip Plateau. ...Good luck, y'all."

"Let's head to Icegrip Plateau!" Pauleen tells me.

"Yeah!" I say.

We head out to the lobby and see Rupert walking in.

"...What?" He asks us when we follow him a little further in. "I told you I wanted nothing to do with you people. Now if you'll excuse me-"

"Rupert, wait!" I say. He looks at me. "We need your help."

"...Help you?" Rupert asks. "I'm sorry, what part of 'leave me alone' was confusing to you?"

"None of it." I say.

"Listen, Rupert!" Pauleen says. "Someone stole the Super Electrominites that power this park. If we don't get them back, no one will be able to clean or revive their fossil rocks. Joe asked Dina and me to search Icegrip Plateau, so that's where we're headed. Come on, Rupert! We need your help!"

"...This is none of me concern. Excuse me." Rupert says before he starts to leave.

"You say that, but I know it's a lie!" Pauleen says, stopping him. "Deep down, you love battling, Rupert. I know you do. And you'd be heartbroken if they canceled the Cup! It's time to be honest about your feelings! It's time to show some backbone and stop being your father's puppet!"

Rupert says nothing and runs toward the cleaning room.

"Rupert, WAIT!" I yell, but he ignores me and leaves.

"I can't believe I told him to show some backbone." Pauleen says sadly. "I'm not even brave enough to take this stupid mask off. I don't have the right to yell at anyone. Well, this is no time to sit around feeling sorry for myself. We've got to get to Icegrip Plateau. I'm going ahead. I'll see you there." She leaves.

_I feel sorry for Rupert... _I think.

_You like him, don't you? _Bert asks.

_What? NO! _I say.

_Yes you do... _Bert says.

_Leave me alone. _I say.

I head to Icegrip Plateau, and find Pauleen further in.

"There you are, Dina." Pauleen says. "There's some creepy people up here, so we should probably go together."

"Ok." I say.

We go further in and see a girl, whose obivously with the BB Brigade, standing there, with her left hand on her hip, and her right arm just hanging there. She's about 15. She has orange hair in this big twist thing with weird skull thing with a crown, and green eyes. She's wearing a black shirt with a white stripe on the front and back, a short, white skirt, white socks that go about halfway up her thighs, black shoes, a black wrist band on her left wrist, something white on her right arm that could be a couple of different things, and a black chocker.

_So, you know how they're called the BareBones Brigade? _I ask my vivosaurs.

_Yeah. _They all say.

_Well, they need to change their name to the weird hair and clothes brigade. _I say. They all laugh.

"Oh, heeeeeey." The girl says. "You made it. Cool. I kinda thought you'd be here sooner but... yeah. Yeah, like, this is a pretty big deal and all, so I was expecting someone to find us sooner."

"You're with the BareBones Brigade!" Pauleen says, stating the obvious.

"Tooootally." The girl says. "Although actually, I'm one of the three BareBones Brigade commanders." She puts her right arm behind her head. "I'm the groooooooovy chick, Lola!" She goes back to how she was standing before. "Soooo, did you dig my plan to steal the Super Electrominites? 'Cause I thought it was toooooootally wicked." Apparently she was chewing bubble gum and I didn't notice, because she blows a bubble with it, which pops. "See, 'cause if you can't clean or revive, then, like, there's not going to be a Cup, man. It's gonna tooooootally harsh the mellow of every Fighter in this park, man. I can't waaaait."

"You won't get away with this, hippie!" Pauleen says. "Give back those Super Electrominites!"

"Yeaaaah, but noooo." Lola says. "I don't think you were listening to me. Rember the part where I, like, said I wanted the FIghters to be all sad about the Cup? So then, I'm prooooobably not gonna give the Super Electrominites back."

"Fine then!" Pauleen says madly. "We'll just settle this with a Fossil Battle!"

"Oh, man." Lola says. "Like, that's tooooo funny."

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

She just looks at me, and snaps, and Cole and Lester step out form behind a large block of ice, making Pauleen and I step back.

"Well, well!" Cole says when he sees me. "If it isn't the Fighter who ruined my awesome plan! I am very excited to see you again, kiddo. You have no idea."

Lester laughs and takes a step closer to me.

"I'm gonna thrash you good for what you did to me at Mt. Krakanak!" He says.

"Uh-oh." Pauleen says. "I don't know if we can take on all three of these creeps, Dina."

"We gotta at least try." I say.

"We've won before it's even begun!" Lola says. "...oh,man. That, like, rhymed. Coooooool."

"It looks like all three BB Brigade commanders suffer from a terminal case of overconfidence." Rupert says as he runs up.

"Rupert!" I say happily.

"Rupert!" Pauleen says, shocked. "B-but... why?!"

"...Because you were right." He says. "Because I need to start being more honest with myself. I like this Cup, and I'm looking foward to facing Dina in a Fossil Battle. So I've decided I would be most disappointed if it was canceled."

"Rupert, you're the best!" Pauleen says before turning back to the BB Brigade. "Ha! Now it's three-on-three, losers!"

"Man, this is tooooootally, like, annoying." Lola says annoyed. "Cole? Lester? It's time to take out the recycling, man."

"With pleasure!" Cole says.

"Yo!" Lester says.

"Everyone, battle the person across from you!" I say. So, I'm battling Lola, while Pauleen's fighting Cole and Rupert's fighting Lester.

Lola has a B-Lambeo, a B-Brachio, and a B-Jara, which looks like a Jara, with green bones and the normal purple eyes of a boneysaur.

I put in Tro, Typhoon and Bert. I have higher speed so I go first.

My team slips, to Tro and Typhoon are in the AZ. "Tro, split the AZ with Bert and Typhoon, Wing Whirlwind on B-Jara!" They do, and Typhoon does a critical 91 damage.

Lola's team slips, putting her B-Lambeo in the AZ by itself. She has her B-Jara use Boney Beguile on Bert, doing 22 damage.

My team slips, putting Typhoon in the AZ by himself. "Tro, Lugmos Tail on B-Lambeo!" He does, doing 86 damage. "Typhoon, SZ by yourself and use beak strike on B-Jara! He does, getting a critical and doing 71 damage, defeating it.

Lola's team slips, putting her B-Brachio inthe farthest back SZ. She has her B-Brachio use Boney Tsunami on Typhoon, doing 84 damage. She also has her B-LAmbeo use Boney Chomp on Typhoon, doing 13 damage.

My team slips so Bert and Typhoon in the AZ. "Bert, AZ by yourself and use Thick Jaws on B-Lambeo!" He does, doing 61 damage.

Lola's team slips so where here her B-Brachio is in the AZ and her B-Lameo is in the SZ. She has her B-Brachio use Boney Stomp on Typhoon, doing 25 damage, defeating him. She also has her B-Lambeo use Boney chomp on Bert, getting a critical and doing 35 damage.

My team slips so Bert is in the farthest back SZ. "Tro, Lugmos Tail on B-Lambeo!" He does, doing 78 damage, defeating it. "Bert, AZ by yourself and use Vaporizer Combo on B-Brachio!" He does, getting a critical and doing 172 damage.

Lola's B-Brachio slips so it's in the farthest back SZ. She has it use Boney Tsunami on Bert, doing a critical 60 damage.

My team slips so Tro is in the AZ by himself. "Bert, AZ and use Thick Jaws on B-Brachio!" He does, doing 31 damage.

Lola's B-Brachio slips so it's in the AZ closest to me. She has it use Boney Tsunami on Bert, doing 12 damage.

My team slips so Tro and Bert are in the SZ. "Bert, AZ by yourself and use Thick Jaws on the B-Brachio!" He does, doing 90 damage, defeating it.

Typhoon becomes Rank 8 and Anubis becomes Rank 8.

"This is a tooooootal bummer, man." Lola says, taking a step back.

Cole takes a step back and says, "Gya! All of this losing is really starting to cramp my style!"

"I AM SO ANGRY! NNNRRGGGHH!" Lester yells as he takes a step back.

"All right, chumps!" Pauleen says, taking a step forward, causing the BB Brigade to take a step back. "Hand over the Super Electrominites!"

We start to corner them, then the ground shacks.

"Aaaaah!" Pauleen yells.

"oh, maaaaaan." Lola says. "Like, what was that?"

"I don't know, but it don't feel right!" Lester says.

The ground shakes again. Cole looks out toward the ocean, and points to something.

"Wh-what is that?!" He says.

The ground suddenly starts shaking more, and all of us were struggling to keep our balance. All of a sudden, a giant whale tail pokes out of the ocean, and the rest of the whale comes out and opens its mouth.

_WE ARE GOING TO DIE! _Tro yells, terrified.

The whale bites down, eating the BB Brigade, Pauleen and I.

* * *

**A/N: Here's chapter 9! So, I put a little DinaXRupert in this chapter. :) Anyway, I have 6 questions for this chapter. I had 7, but I forgot the other one. So, if I rember them, I'll ask them next chapter.**

**1:Does anyone else notice Lola's eyes are REALLY green? I'm not joking, it took me a little bit to figure out Cole's and Lester's, but with Lola, I was immediatly like, "wow. her eyes are GREEN."**

**2: Does anyone else notice Lola has almost no animated cutscreen time where she's seen clearly? Because, Cole's got when the Bonehemoth's about to eat you, and Lester's standing right behind Joe when you get shot out of the cannon, and Lola's got like a second in the opening when you turn on the game.**

**3: Does anyone else think it's weird that Lester is the only one that his boneysaur's bone color doesn't match his eye color? I mean, Cole's eyes are blue and his B-Plesio's bone color is blue, and Lola's eyes are green and her B-Jara's bones are green.**

**4: When Prof. Scatterly says that ZZ is no more than a common magical body theif, what did you think. I was like, "that's common?!"**

**5: When Joe says that the BB Brigade stole the Super Electrominites, did you question the security? I mean, for something that valuable, you'd think they'd have good secruity.**

**6: Does anyone think it's weird what Prof. Scatterly called the Slablet #2?**

**Oh, I still have one of those help with story questions from last chapter. So, if you've already gave me your opinion, you don't have to answer.**

**1: Do you thinkd Lola thinks the way she talks?**

**So, please review. I'll get the next chapter up ASAP. And, if you haven't already, please check out my poll.**


	10. The Bonehemoth

**A/N: Here's chapter 10! YAAAAAAAY! TEN CHAPTERS! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D Sorry, I just had to do that.**

**Reviews:**

**Blossomlight907: Thanks! :D**

**MAsterIcePhoenix: Thanks. :D 1: You're not the only one. 2: I agree. 3: It is weird. 4: That's actually almost exactly what I though. Mine was, "Since when is that common?!" 5: Yeah. 6: I was like, "Ok, so, there are three parts that seem kinda wrong..."**

**Result of questions:**

**1,2,3,4,5,6: We agree on all of them! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fossil Fighters Champions.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Bonehemoth**

I woke up and found myself in the oddest looking place ever. There was broken boats, pools of goo, lampost, and even more random stuff.

_What happened? _Cera asks.

_There was that whale... _Bert says.

_NOOOOOOOO! WE'VE BEEN EATEN BY A WHALE! _Tro yells.

Pauleen and Rupert also wake up and we stand up. We're all covered in this weird goo.

"Is everyone ok?" I ask.

"Yep." Pauleen says.

"Yes." Rupert says.

"Good." I say.

"Where are we?" Rupert asks.

We all look around.

"Well, we were at Icegrip Plateau, and then there was the huge wave and... Oh no! We've been swallowed by a whale!" Pauleen says before she starts crying. "Waaaaaah! W-we're gonna be digested! I don't wanna be whale food! I'm to beautiful! Waaaaaaah!"

"Slap a fish and call me roughy! I come over to investigate all this racket, and instead I find company!" A man says as he walks up. He's got long, grayish-brown hair that covers his eyes, torn up clothes, and a green ball with a face drawn on it tucked under his arm.

"Waaaa... Oh. Um, hello." Pauleen says as she stops crying. "Do you... live here?"

"The name's Robinson and it's a right pleasure to meetcha." The man says.

"Hi. I'm Dina."

"I'm Pauleen."

"And I'm Rupert."

"This whale's called the Bonehemoth, see, and he like to chew on ice cubes." Robinson says. "So there I was, doing a bit'a fishin' on an ice floe, when up he swims, cool as you please. Dag nab fish up and swallowed me in ine bite! That was near ten years ago now, give or take a few."

_What's up with people telling me things I either know, or don't want to hear recently? _I ask my vivosaurs.

_Don't know. _All my vivosaurs except Tro say.

_We've been EATEN by a WHALE! _Tro says sadly.

"You've been here for ten years?!" Pauleen asks. "By yourself?!"

"Naw, I ain't by myself!" Robinson says. "I done gone and made a friend, see? Lemme introduce you folks to m'best friend in the whole, wide whale... Balliver!" He holds up the green ball. "...Now, Balliver, where's your manners? Go on and say hello to the nice folks now! ...Uh-huh. Yeah, I know. It's gonna be a lot loudrt with all these folks here. ...Well, Balliver, that's good to hear. I'mm happy to have company m'self."

"...Psst! That's just a ball with a face drawn on it." Pauleen whispers.

"Perhaps his loneliness was so great he felt the need to invent a friend." Rupert whispers back.

"Aw, look at me!" Robinson says. "Flappin' m'gums while you stand there ankle deep in chum. You folks should wander around! See the sights! Get acquainted with your new home. This here Bonehemoth swallows all kinds of stuff, so if you want it, you can probably find it. In fact, take a look over yonder." He point over to a VMM and KL-33N.

_Ok, this whale really DOES eat EVERYTHING! _I say.

"OH. MY. GOSH." Pauleen says as she runs over to the VMM and KL-33N. She starts playing with the VMM. "Aw, nuts. The teleporter is broken! ...But you can still switch Dino Medals in and out, so that's something."

"Hello-BEEP!" KL-33N says. "I was swallowed along with this revive machine-VOOT. Even in this terrible place, I can help with all your cleaning needs-BWOOP."

"Oh, hey! That's handy. Thanks, KL-33N." Pauleen says before she runs back over.

"Robinson, is there anyway to escape from this place?" Rupert asks.

"Escape?" Robinson asks. "Fish guts! Why would you wanna go and do a thing like that?!"

"Because, we need too." I tell him.

"...Well, if you're serious, I s'pose you could take it up with Lord Tonzilla." Robinson says. "He's whatcha might call the surpreme ruler if this place, see? He's at the top of the food chain and the top of the Bonehemoth's digestive tract!" He points down a path. "If you folks could defeat Lord Tonzilla, you might be able to escape this place. But I can't imagine why you'd wanna do such a thing! ...And neither can Balliver!" He leaves.

"Ok, I don't care what the crazy man thinks, we have to beat Lord Tonzilla and get out of here!" Pauleen says.

"I hate to be the optimist, but at least we can excavate, clean, and revive fossil rocks here." Rupert says. "Yes, well, we should split up and prepare ourselves. We'll meet again in the Bonehemoth's digestive tract." He and Pauleen leaves.

I go further in, digging. Eventually, I see a shopkeeper, probably the one from Ilium's Fossil Guild.

_Now the thing ate a poor shopkeeper? _Tro asks.

_Apparently. _I say.

"Uh, hi." I say as I walk up to her.

"Um... where am I?" She asks. "I was out walking on Icegrip Plateau when things got really dark. ...I'm not dead, right?"

"No." I say. "You're not dead. You've been eaten by a whale."

"Wait, what?!" The shopkeeper asks. "I've been EATEN?!"

"Yep." I say.

"Man, that is a serious downer." The shopkeeper says. I guess I might as well set up shop while I'm waiting for a rescue. Anything you need?"

"Nope." I say. "I just wanted to see if you were ok."

"Oh." She says. "Ok. Thanks."

"No problem." I say before I leave.

Further in, I see the BB Brigade trio standing there, complaining. They're also covered in goo.

"Maaaaaan, this place is sooooo not groovy." Lola whines. "It's all dark and smelly and gooey. And I keep smelling, like, fish? Tooooootal drag, man."

"Grr... I totally hate enclosed spaces! I think I have closetphobia!" Lester says.

"Even my hair can't handle having this much goo in it!" Cole says. "We have to get out of here before I lose my just-woke-up look."

"Hi." I say as I walk up.

"This is, like, all your fault." Lola says angrily. "You're a toooootal buzz kill."

"Yeah!" Cole says, also angrily. "If you hadn't meddled with our plans, none of this would have happened! We'd be ruling the Caliosteo Islands and not trapped inside some stupid fish!"

"Ok, why do you think I knew this thing would eat us?" I ask. "I mean, it's not like I can tell when a whale is about to eat people! Also, a whale is a mammal, not a fish. Dolphins are also mammals. Why do you think whales and dolphins have blowholes? It's so they can BREATHE! And, like I said, I didn't know this thing would eat us! I don't have a built in whale radar!" So, I kept saying that I didn't know that we were going to be eaten by a whale, and that whales and dolphins are mammals.

"Okay. We get it." Cole says after about ten minutes of me saying all those things over and over and over.

"Okay. Sorry." I say. "So, why do you want to take over the Caliosteo Islands anyway?"

"...Huh." Lester says. "You wanna know why we want the islands?"

"Didn't I just say that?" I ask him. Instead of answering, Lester laughs.

"Like I'd tell you!" He says. "We've got plans! Big plans! Really... really big plans."

_They don't know. _I tell my vivosaurs, who laugh.

"Look, our boss, Don Boneyard, told us to cancel the Cup and drive off the Fighters, so that's what we're doing." Cole says. "We'll deal with other stuff when the time comes."

"Your BOSS is Don Boneyard?!" I ask, pretending to be surprised. "REALLY?! You know, I thought that because you guys are BB Brigade MEMBERS and he's the BB Brigade LEADER, I thought you had a COMPLETELY DIFFERENT boss. This is SO SURPRISING!" They just glare at me, while all my vivosaurs are laughing like crazy.

Lola, who apparently was still chewing gum after being eaten by a whale, blew a bubble with her gum, which popped.

"Sooooo, like, you're not even a member of Don Boneyard's evil gang, right?" She asks.

"Nope." I say. "Why would I be trying to stop you if I was?"

"Then maybe you should stay out of this and, like, stop asking questions." She says, ignoring my latest question.

"...Yeah, I don't have energy to answer questions all day." Cole says. "So blow."

"Whatever, Weird Hair and Clothes Brigade." I say before I go further down the path, leaving the BB Brigade looking at me weirdly and my vivosaurs almost dying of laaughter.

_I can't believe you actually called them that. _Cera says, still laughing.

_And did you see the looks on their faces? They were like, "What did you just call us?" Not in a mean way, but a confused way. _Bert says, also laughing.

_And what you said when Cole said their boss was Don Boneyard was also REALLY funny! _Anubis says.

_Or you're answer to Lola's question. I agree, why would you be trying to stop them if you were on their side? _Typhoon says.

_Thanks guys. And Typhoon, that was my point. _I say. Tro was laughing the whole time.

_Oh. _Typhoon says.

I go further in, with my vivosaurs still laughing, and eventually see Rupert and Pauleen.

"Hey!" Pauleen says as I walk up. "We think that Lord Tonzilla thing is up ahead."

"Are you ready, Dina?" Rupert asks.

"I'm ALWAYS ready." I say.

"Right." He says. "Let's go."

"We're coming for you LOrd Tonzilla!" Pauleen says before we go down the path.

Further in, we see Lord Tonzilla.

_Whaaaaaaaaaaaaa...? _All my vivosaurs ask.

_Surprisingly, this doesn't surprise me. _I say.

Lord Tonzilla was a tonsil. He was big and pink, with barnacles for eyes, a mouth, something that looks like seaweed for arms, and a dropping fossil on its head.

"That must be Lord Tonzilla." Rupert says.

"Whaaaat?!" Pauleen asks. "It's just a giant tonsil! Stand back, kids. Pauleen's gonna perform a little oral surgery on this loser!"

We walk over to it, and Pauleen kicks it. It turns red, and I'm not joking I think I heard it say, "...Toooooonziiiiiiiill?"

Rupert runs over and steps in front of Pauleen, making her stop kicking it.

"Pauleen, no!" He says. "Stop kicking it!"

Lord Tonzilla suddenly hits them, and says "TOOOONZIIIIIIL!"

"Rupert! Pauleen!" I yell.

"Watch out!" Rupert yells right before that thing attacks me.

So, it turns out Lord Tonzilla can be a vivosaur. It's a earth-type, at rank 5.

I put in Anubis, Tro, and Cera. I have higher speed, so I go first.

"Cera, Enflame Anubis! And Anubis, Krypto Fang on Lord Tonzilla!" They do, and Anubis does 134 damage.

_Man, this thing's tough. _I think.

_We can still handle it no problem. _Anubis says.

Lord Tonzilla uses Dangel on Anubis, doing 170 damage.

_Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...?! _I think.

"Anubis, Krypto Combo on Tonzilla!" He does, doing 153 damage, defeating it.

Rupert and Pauleen walk back over.

"I never thought I'd be pummeled by a giant pink tonsil." Pauleen says. "...It's a little embarrassing."

"I fail to understand how this thing will help us escape the whale." Rupert says.

Robinson come running up, and looks shocked and scared when he sees that I defeated Lord Tonzilla.

"Y-you actually did it!" He says, still shocked and scared. "You knocked out Lord Tonzilla! There's a flood a'comin' now, and no denyin'. Come on Balliver! We've gotta get to the boat! All aboard who's goin' aboard!" He leaves.

"I think Robinson's lost his mind." Pauleen says. "How can knocking over a tonsil cause a flood?"

The ground suddenly shakes.

"...Um, what was that?" Pauleen asks.

_Wait... A tonsil... A flood... Oh my gosh we're about to be thrown up by a whale. _Anubis says.

_WHAT?! _All my other vivosaurs and I ask.

"Perhaps Robinson is not quite the madman we took him for." Rupert says. "You know how the gag reflex can be triggered by stimulating the tonsil? Well, perhaps..." The ground shakes again.

"Wait a second..." Pauleen says, starting to get what was going on. "So you're saying... What's going to happen is..."

Before she could finish, a wave came rushing towards us. The BB Brigade trio were running like crazy, but didn't out run it. Soon, Pauleen, Rupert, and I got caught in it as well.

_So, I'm covered in what's probably fish guts, and now... I don''t want to say it. _I tell my vivosaurs.

Soon, we get blown out the Bonehemoth's blowhole, and start falling.

"What are we going to do?!" Paullen asks as we start falling.

"Uh... I got it!" I say as I let out Typhoon. "Typhoon, PLEASE HELP US!" He catches us, and lands on the ice around where we fought the BB Brigade. "Thank you SO much, Typhoon."

_No problem. _He says happily before going back into his Dino Medal.

"Nice save." Rupert says.

"Thanks." I say.

We walk a little bit, and find Robinson.

"Oh, there you are!" He says when we walk up. "Thought you folks were lost for good, I did."

"We were in the Bonehemoth, and then there was this giant wave and...yeah." Pauleen says.

"I told you not to mess with the natural order'a things!" Robinson says. "You lot are lucky to be up and walkin' around, you are." He pauses for a second before continuing. "Still, I'm a free man once more, and I suppose I owe you m'thanks. It's been ten years since I last smelled fresh air. Ten long years... Well, I best be gettin' back to my trade, eh? Them fish won't catch themselves. ...Good day to you folks." He leaves.

"Okay, so that was kind of a low point for the Patrol Team." Pauleen says, still grossed out by being thrown up by a whale. "But what matters is that we're out!"

"Low point?" I ask. "We got thrown up by a whale! That's beyond a low point!" Pauleen and Rupert just stare at me. "Sorry."

"Anyway, I should thank my lucky stars we're even alive." Paullen says. "...Oh, and Lord Tonzilla, too, I guess."

_And Typhoon. _I think.

_Thanks. _He says happily.

"I hope the BB Brigade trio escaped." Rupert says. "...Despite their intentions, no one deserves to be trapped in a whale."

"Wait. You're worried about me? Reeeeeeally?" Lola says as she, Cole, and Lester walk up. "What a trip man. Maybe this means the rich kid, like, likes me."

"So. Made it out, did you?" Pauleen says before Rupert could say anything.

"Yeah." Lester says. "Some Robinson guy came along and rescued us."

"He was attracted to my style like a sailor to a siren!" Cole says.

_He's weird. _Typhoon thinks.

A_nd the other two aren't? _I ask.

_...Never mind. You get my point though, right? _Typhoon asks.

_Yes. _I say.

"Yeah, so I gotta, like, split this scene and go hose myself off." Lola says. "Soooo, here. You should have these." She walks over and hands me the Super Electrominites.

"Whaaaaa...?" Was all I could say.

"I...I don't understand." Pauleen says, also confused. "Why are you giving these back to us?"

"Like, we heard it was you that made the Bonehemoth horf us up, right?" Lola says. "Soooo, that means you saved our lives, which is weird, because you're, like, our mortal enemies. Anyway, it's bad juju to leave a debt like that unpaid. So we're all square now, riiiiight?"

"Are Cole and Lester okay with this?" Pauleen asks, looking at each one as she says their names.

"Hey, this is Lola's crazy plan. I just do what she tells me." Cole says.

"Gahar har!" Yeah. And the more she fails, the better I look!" Lester says.

"Soooo, this is, like, a one-time kind of thing, dig?" Lola says. "Next time we meet, I'm tooooootally going to flip your wig."

_We don't wear wigs... _I think.

"I'd love to stay and give you some style tips." Cole says. "...Goodness knows you need them. But, yeah. I'm outta here."

_THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH MY STYLE! _I think.

"Watch your backs, losers!" Lester says before they leave.

_Aww... He didn't say anything I could yell about... _I think sadly.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but... They're not all that bad." Pauleen says.

"We can discuss the relative merits of our enemies later." Rupert says. "Right now, each of us should take a Super Electrominite to an island."

"Right." I say. I hand each one of them one, and we return them. We then go to Joe's suite, and tell him what happened.

"Yeeeee-haw!" Joe says happily when we were done. "Y'all done recovered the Super Electrominites from them BB varmints! Thanks to you, we've got power back in the entire park. That's some fine work, Dina and Pauleen. ...Oh, and you, too, Rupert."

"Pardon me, Joe, but...I have a favor to ask of you." Rupert says. "I...I would like to be allowed to join the Caliosteo Patrol Team."

"REALLY?!" I ask.

"I want to protect the Caliosteo Cup, no matter what." He says.

"You kiddin'?" Joe asks. "I oughta be on my hands 'n' knees beggin' ya to join!" He takes a step closer to Rupert. "Rupert, I hereby name ya as a full-fledged member of the Caliosteo Patrol Team!"

"...Thank you." Rupert says.

"Now listen up." Joe says. "We only got two rounds left in this here Cup. The BB Brigade's runnin' out of time, and there's nothin' more dangerous than a cornered rat! Y'all gotta be on yer guard, all right? Do whatever it takes to save the Cup for Fighters everywhere!"

We all nod, and leave.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Rupert?" Pauleen asks. "Your father's going to be furious."

"Most likely." Rupert says. "But that's all right. I've decided it's time for me to show a little backbone. I'm going to tell my father what I think and let the chips fall where they may."

"...All right! If you can do it, then so can I!" Pauleen says. "Rember my promise, Dina? Well, I'm going to be brave and take off this mask for good! I'll probably blush like crazy and stammer when I talk to people, but... I think I'm okay with that now. For the rest of the Cup, people see my face! Here we go!" She tries to take her mask off, but can't.

"...Okay, that's weird." She says. "It won't come off." She tries again, but still can't take it off. "Oh my gosh! The mask won't come off! What do I do, what do I do, what do I doooooo?! I'm cursed! I'm gonna have this mask on for the rest off my life! Nooooooooooooooooooo!" She leaves.

"I don't understand." Rupert says. "Is that some kind of special mask?"

"Her mask has magical powers." I say. "You see, she's really shy, so that mask he has can give a person courage, or something like that."

"I see." Rupert says. "So the mask has magical powers, does it?"

"Yes." I say. "I'm worried about Pauleen."

"...Yes, I'm worried about Pauleen as well." Rupert says. "We should go after her."

We run the way she ran, and see an old man. He has almost gray skin, with red lines on his face, some type of skull on his head, and turquise hair. He's wearing these weird clothes, and is holding a staff.

"Pauleen!" He says. "Wait, digadig! Pauleeeeeeeeen!" He notices us, and turns toward us. "You are...friends of Pauleen, digadig?"

"Yes." Rupert says. "I'm Rupert, and that's Dina."

"Ah, yes." The man says. "It seems you are, diga. I...am the cheiftain of the Digadig people from Vivosaur Island. I am also...Pauleens grandfather, digadig. The...mask that Pauleen wears is enchanted with a spell of ill will, digadig. It gives the wearer...confidence and cheer, diga. But there is...a price. Once it takes hold, it it...impossible to remove. The mask...becomes the master, digadig."

"WHAT?!" Rupert and I ask.

"When I learned Pauleen...took the mask, I came right away." The Cheiftain says. "But, digadig, I came...too late. I cannot...pursue her, diga. I am too old and my...back is too sore. Please, digadig! You must help my dear Pauleen!"

"Don't worry." I say. "We'll find her."

"Time is short, Dina." Rupert says. "I'll search Mt. Krakanak if you take Rainbow Canyon. Agreed?"

"Agreed." I say.

I go to Rainbow Canyon and immediatly go to where Todd and I found the kidnapped girls. I find her where I battled Cole.

"Pauleen!" I yell as I run up to her.

"No, Dina!" She says, "Stay away from me! I...I have no control over my body! The mask makes me attack evryone I see! P-please... You have to...run... I c-can't...stop...myself..."

"No." I say.

Pauleen, well, her mask, sends in a Berta, which kinda looks like a Tricera type, Berto, and a Krypto.

I send in Anubis, Bert, and Tro. I have higher speed, so I go first.

"Bert, Thick jaws on Berto!" He does, doing 51 damage.

Paullen has her Berta use Berta Combo, doing 47 damage, making Anubis fall asleep.

"Bert, Thick Jaws on Berto!" He does, doing a critical 80 damage.

Pauleen has her Berta use Berta Combo on Bert, doing a critical 93 damage, making him fall asleep.

"Tro, split the AZ with Bert and use Lugmos Tail on Berta!" He does, doing 76 damage.

Pauleen has her Berta use Berta Combo on Tro, doing 58 damage, making him fall asleep. She also has her Krypto use Krypto Fang on Anubis, doing 6 damage.

"Bert, AZ by yourself and use Thick Jaws on Berto!" He does, doing 49 damage.

Pauleen has her Berta use Skewer on Tro, doing a critical 56 damage. She also has her Krypto use Krypto Fang on Tro, doing 8 damage.

"Bert, Thick jaws on Berto!" He does, doing 52 damage, defeating it. "Tro, Charge!" He does.

Pauleen has her Berta use Berta Fury on Anubis, doing 64 damage, and also confuses him. She also has her Krypto use Krypto Fang on Tro, doing 8 damage.

Although he's confused, Anubis doesn't do anything. "Tro, Lugmos Tail on Berta!" He does, doing 158 damage, defeating it.

Pauleen has her Krypto use Krypto Virus on Tro, But it misses.

"I'll pass."

Pauleen has her Krypto use Krypto Virus on Bert, infecting him.

"Anubis, AZ and use Krypto Combo on Krypto!" He does, doing 32 damage.

Pauleen has her Krypto use Krypto Combo on Tro, doing 13 damage.

"Anubis, Krypto Combo on Krypto!" He does, doing 29 damage.

Pauleen has her Krypto use Krypto Fang on Tro, doing 8 damage.

"Anubis, Krypto Fang on Krypto!" He does, doing 20 damage. "Tro, AZ and use Lugmos Sphere on Krypto!" He does, doing 99 damage, defeating it.

After I defeat it, Pauleen's mask falls off.

"...It's off!" She says happily. "The mask is off, digadig! I don't need you anymore, mask! I'm going to fight on my own and talk on my own from now on! Digadig! Thank you, thank you, thank you, Dina! I'm so happy right now, diga!"

"No problem. And I'm glad you're happy." I say.

She runs over and grabs my hands. I blush because, well, she just randomly did that.

"...Heh." Rupert says after he runs up. "That's amusing. The mask is off, but the one who's red in the face is Dina."

"...Oh!" Pauleen says, reallizing that. She lets go of my hands and backs away.

"Pauleen! Are you...unharmed, diga?" The Cheiftain asks as he walks up.

"Look, Grandpa, look!" Pauleen says, happily. "The mask cam off! Diga diga digadig!"

He laughs. "This makes me...very happy, diga!"

Rupert and I walk over to the mask.

"Hard to believe this little mask caused so much trouble." Rupert says.

"I know." I say.

"This is a dangerous item." Rupert says. "It might be best for everyone if we destroyed it here and now."

"No, please!" Pauleen says. "Don't break the mask, digadig! This is all my fault, diga. I'm the one who took the mask without permission. And besides, if diga-DID help me for a while, so it's not totally evil. You should take it back to the village, Grandpa. ...Digadig?"

"If this is your wish, Pauleen, I will defer to you." Rupert says.

"So will I." I say.

Pauleen bends over and picks up the mask.

"You have changed, Pauleen." The Cheiftain says. "You are...talking to others, diga-despite having no mask."

"I know, digadig!" She says. "It's awesome! I owe this all to my friends, digadig. They taught me to trust my feelings, diga. They showed me I could just be myself."

"It does...my heart good to see you grow." The Cheiftain says. "You grow...before my very eyes, diga!"

I get promoted to Fighter Rank 8.

I get an FMS message that says: "This is an announcement concerning the Caliosteo Cup semifinals. Due to adjustments to the facilities, the semifinals have been postponed to tomorrow."

"Perhaps that's not an altogether bad thing." Rupert says. "We could all use some rest after the events of today."

"No kidding." I say.

"Tomorrow, diga..." Pauleen says.

We leave. and I go staright to the hotel and take a shower. When I get out, I see a note from Pauleen saying to meet her tonight. So, I dry off and get dressed and head out to where Pauleen said to meey her. There was a campfire. I saw Rupert standing there.

"Did Pauleen ask you here as well, Dina?" He asks.

"Yep." I say.

"I wonder what this is about?" He says.

"So do I." I say.

"Sorry I'm late, digadig!" Pauleen says as she runs up.

"That's all right." Rupert says. "We only just arrived ourselves. However, I'm curios as to why you asked us here in the middle of the night."

"...The semifinals are here, digadig." Pauleen says. "And that means only two people will advance. So no matter what, one of us is going to be leaving the Cup. I've been thinking about that, and it makes me sad. So I thought maybe we should talk, diga. That's why I called you out, digadig."

"...I, too, have been feeling some sadness about the upcoming end of the Cup." Rupert says.

"This has been so much fun, diga." Pauleen says. "I wish it could go on forever! Wouldn't it be great if the three of us just kept winning? What do you think, Dina?"

"I want the Cup to go on!" I say. "I don't want it to end."

"I knew you'd agree, Dina!" Pauleen says.

"...There's something I've never told you, Dina, but this seems like a good time." Rupert says. "It's omething I've been thinking about for a long time. Something that drives me to compete. It's even enough to make me forget the sadness I feel about the end of the Cup. I guess you could say it's a wish. A very special wish..."

_Oh my gosh, I think he's about to say he likes me! _I think happily.

_I KNEW YOU LIKED HIM! _Bert says.

"My wish is to face you in the final!" Rupert says.

_Awww... _I think.

"You're the one who reminded me of the joys of Fossil Battles, Dina." He says. "And that's why I want to face you in my final battle."

"W-wait a second, digadig!" Pauleen says. "I'm the one who's going to fight Dina in the final! It's because of Dina that I finally took off my mask! So I want to face Dina in the final with my true face, diga!" She and Rupert stare at each other.

"Um..." I say. Suddenly, they both start laughing.

"Heh heh." Rupert says. "I guess it's silly to argue about it. We don't even know the semifinal matchups yet."

"Hee hee!" Pauleen says. "Yeah, I guess I got a little carried away, digadig. But I feel better now, diga. It's like all my bad feelings just...blew away." We all start laughing.

"Very well." Rupert says. "From the semifinals and on to the final, let's all do the best we can."

"Yeah!" Pauleen says. "We'll make the Cup final one to rember!"

"Yeah!" I say as we all put our fists in the air.

* * *

**A/N: Here's chapter 10! There are 8 questions for this chapter. SO SORRY there are so many. This is another easy chapter to come up with questions for.**

**1: I know I should have asked this WAAAAAy earlier, but, what did you think when you first saw the BB Brigade trio? I was like, "There's a rock band in this game?"**

**2:What did you do when you saw Lord Tonzilla? I was like, "Whaaaaaaaaaa...? 0_o"**

**3: What did you do when you found out you were about to be thrown up by a whale? I was like, "EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"**

**4: What did you do when you saw the Digadig Cheiftain? I was like, "there's the guy from that place!"**

**5: So, for girls (boys don't have to answer this), what did you do when Rupert says he wanted to tell you something? I was like, "Rupert likes me! :D" Then I think I almost freaked out. ...Yeah I'm kinda a Rupert fangirl. :)**

**6: Don't you think the Cup was too short? I do.**

**7: Do you think it's kinda gross that you're probably covered in fish guts and stuff until after you defeat Pauleen's mask? I think it is.**

**8: What did you do when the BB Brigade gave the Super Electrominites back? I was like, "They're giving them back?!"**

**Well, I'll get the next chapter up ASAP. And, as always, please review!**


	11. The BB Brigade's Final Plan

**A/N: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY it took me so long to update! You see, school's been getting in the way, I didn't know where to end this chapter, and I've becobe obssesed with Pokemon Ranger: Guardian Signs for the third time. So, without any more delay, here's chapter 11!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fossil Fighters Champions.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The BB Brigade's Final Plan**

The next day I went over to the Fossil Guild to buy the final upgrade for my sonar, which was another Foossil Chip. It took a little bit because the shopkeeper wanted to thank me for the Bonehemoth thing. And once she was done with that, she started to complain about how we had to be thrown up to get out.

After I _finally_ got my Fossil Chip, I headed out to get the final fossils for my vivosaurs. Cera became rank 9 while I was digging, and she then became rank 11 from the new fossil. Tro also became rank 11. Typhoon and Anubis became rank 10, and Bert became rank 9. I found a Wondourus Fossil Rock while I was out, and used it on Bert. Where he was origanally purple he became a redish purple0brown color, and his eyes and underbelly became pink.

_How come you haven't used a rock on me yet? _Anubis asks.

_Because, if I did that it would get rid of why I named you Anubis. To make it up to you, if I ever find a fourth Miraculous fossil rock, I'll use it on you. _I say.

_Ok. But why only when/if you get a fourth?_

_Because, I've looked it up, and Tro, whose already evolved, Cera, and Typhoon can super evolve._

_Oh. Okay._

I then head back out to Icegrip Plateau, since I didn't really get the chance earlier. While I was there, I found a MIraculous fossil rock, and immediatly headed back to the Fossil Station to clean it, but ran into Robinson on the way.

"Hi Robinson." I say as he walks up.

"Well, scale m'fins and and fillet m'belly!" He says. "It's the Fighter that knocked out Lord Tonzilla! I was hopin' the waves would cross our paths again. Got somethin' to tell you, see? I've decided to go back to the Bonehemoth."

"What?!" I ask.

"I s'pose I should be grateful for m'freedom, but I just can't get used to life on land." He says. "Guess me and Balliver are just meant for darkness and fish guts."

"But what if you get tired of it?" I ask. "What if you want to come back?"

"Oh, don't you go worryin' about me." He says. "I done figured out a way to get back whenever I want! I tricked the Bonehemoth into swallowin' one'a them fancy Teleport Tunnels. Now folks can come'n go from the Bonehemoth as they please." He points toward a path. "Just head to the end of that there path and you'll find it. Make sure y'come and visit, now! It won't be the same without ya! Whelp, good day! And may the fish always be bitin'!" He leaves.

I then get a FMS message that says: "The Caliosteo Cup semifinal matches will now begin. Pauleen has been selected as Dina's semifinal opponent. Please prepare, then check in at Iliums Village's Fossil Stadium."

_So... I'll be fighting Pauleen... _I think.

_IT'S SO SAD! _Tro says.

I head to the Cleaning Room before the match and clean the Miraculous fossil rock. I use it on Cera, making her evolve onto a Heracles.

I go in and find Pauleen waiting for me.

"Digadig! There you are Dina." She says as I walk up. "This is going to be my first battle in front of people without a mask. But that's okay, diga. Your faith in me has made me brave." She puts her hands on her hips. "It doesn't matter how many people are watching, digadig. I'm not going to be intimidated!"

"Okay." I say. "Good to hear."

Pauleen puts her fist in the air after we get called on. "I will prove to the world that I am reborn, digadig!"

Pauleen has a Pleasio, which is, well, a blue Plesiosaurus, a Synthos, which looks like a deer, and an Omias, which looks kinda like a unicorn, it's mainly white with a pink stripe down it's back.

I put in, Tro, Cera, and Anubis.

Pauleen has higher speed so she goes first. Her team slips so Omias is in the SZ by itself. She has her Plesio use Plesio Poison on Tro, doing 37 damage. She also has her Synthos use Synthos Strike on Anubis, doing 14 damage.

My team slips to where Tro is in the AZ. "Tro, Lugmos Tail on Synthos!" He does, doing 269 damage, defeating it.

Pauleen's team slips to where her Plesio is in the SZ. She has her Plesio use Poisonous Assault on Tro, which hits. She also has her Omias use Omias X on Tro, doing 41 damage.

My team slips to where Anubis is in the SZ. "Cera, Heracles Blade on Omias!" She does, doing 134 damage.

Pauleen's team slips to where both her vivosaurs are in the AZ. And she skips.

My team slips so Anubis is in the AZ. "Ok, Anubis, Krypto Combo on Plesio!" He does, doing 72 damage. And Tro takes 86 damage from poison.

Pauleen's team slips so her Omias is in the AZ. She has her Plesio use Poisonous Assault on Tro, which hits. She also has her Omiasuse Omias X on Aubis, which does 18 damage.

My team slips so Tro is in the SZ. "Anubis, AZ by yourself and use Krypto Fang on Plesio!" He does and does 58 damage, defeating it. "Ok, and Cera, Heracles Blade on Omias!" She does, doing 131 damage. Tro also takes 98 poison damage.

Pauleen's team slips so her Omias is in the far back SZ. She has it use Omias Dos on Anubis, doing 83 damage, and scares him.

My team slips so Anubis is in the SZ. "Ok, Cera AZ by yourself and use Heracles Blade!" She does, and does a critical 127 damage, defeating it.

Tro becomes rank 12, Anubis and Typhoon become rank 11, and Bert becomes rank 10.

"I lost the Fossil Battle, digadig. ...But I didn't lose to myself." Pauleen says after we go out to the lobby and before putting her hands on her hips. "All those people were watching me, but I never got nervous and flustered! Not once! And best of all, my face diga-didn't turn red. This is a pretty special day for me..." She walks over and grabs my hands. "Thank you, Dina. Thank you for everything. I'm looking foward to seeing you in the final, digadig."

"Thanks." I say. "I had fun."

_Ok, I'm about to do something evil. _I tell my vivosaurs.

_What? _Bert asks.

_You'll see. _I say.

"Hey, Pauleen, may I tell you something?" I ask.

"Sure."

"Todd has a HUGE crush on you."

Pauleen just stands there, staring at me for a second.

"Y-y-you mean it?" She asks.

"Yep."

"That's good..." She whispers.

"What?"

She turns red when she finds out I heard that.

"Daaah! Why am I turning red NOW, digadig?!" She says, letting go of my hands and taking a step back.

_OMG SHE HAS A CRUSH ON TODD! A_ll my vivosaurs say.

_Apparently. That was fun. _I think happily.

"Oh, wow. It's Pauleen!" A boy says as he and another boy walk up. "You became my favorite Fighter the moment you took off that mask!"

"...I LOVE YOU!" The other boy says. I try not to burst out laughing the second he says that. "Um... I mean... Maybe we can be friends or something. Heh."

"Uh... Um... I can't deal with this right now, digadig!" Pauleen says before running iff.

"Waaaaaaaaait! Pauleeeeeeeeeen!" The first boy says.

"I'm sorry!" The second boy says. "Am I moving too fast?!"

He and the other boy walk off. The crowd starts going crazy.

_Wow. That was fast. _Cera says.

_Yep. And it looks like I'm about to find out who my final opponent is. I hope it's Rupert. _I think before Rupert comes out and walks over.

"I won." He says. "So I guess that means we'll be facing each other in the final. Good luck, Dina. I'm looking foward to it."

"Me too." I say. "You bette make it a good battle."

"Don't worry. I will." Rupert says before he leaves.

"Nice work, little dude." Kent says as he walks up. "That was some epic ownage you dealt out there. Anyway, here's a prize for winning your semifinal match." He hands me some icons, which are what represents a Fighter in a battle. "Just one more match to go! I know you'll totally shred it, dude. I have faith." He leaves.

"Hey, Dina!" Todd yells as he walks up.

"Todd? I thought you had a cold. How are you here?" I ask him.

"If I missed your semifinal battle, I'd never forgive myself." He explains. "So I used my willpower to beat that cold! Yeah, what now cold?! Hah! Yeah, so I heard about how you went into the Bonehemoth's belly and fought Pauleen's mask. It's just crazy!"

"Yep." I say. "Did you hear about me getting _thrown up _by the Bonehemoth?"

"Yeah. That's gross." He says.

"At least you weren't one of the ones being thrown up."

"Good point. Anyway, you're a world class Fighter now! And I guess you'll be facing Rupert in the final, huh?"

"Yep."

He puts his fist in the air. "Well, don't worry. you're my best friend and I'll cheer you on with eerything I've got!"

"Thanks."

"Okay, I'm gonna go dig up a ton of fossil rocks and kame up for lost time."

"Okay, but before you go, I need to tell you something."

"Yeah?"

"I told Pauleen you have a crush on her."

"You did WHAT?!"

"I told Pauleen you have a crush on her. By the way, she has a crush on you."

"S-she does?"

"Yep."

"W-well then. I-I should go now. See ya." He leaves.

_Wow. It'd be so cool if I can get Todd and Pauleen together. _I think.

_Yeah. Then they can get you and Rupert together. _Bert says.

_Be quiet. _I think., which causes him to laugh.

I then get an FMS message that says: "A new did site is open: Dusty Dunes! Dusty Dunes is a desert dig site scorched by the glare of the tropical sun. You are urged to travel there and prepare for the final."

I head for Cranial City, and go to Dusty Dunes.

* * *

**BB Brigade Base**

**-Lola's POV-**

Cole, Lester and I were standing in Don B's office. Cole and Lester were, like, terrified, and I was explaining what happened.

"Sooooo, Operation Lights Out was kind of a bummer, huh?" I say.

"...THAT'S YOUR EXPLANATION?! IT WAS A 'BUMMER'?!" Don B. yells, making the room shake. And by that point, I'm, like, reaaaally surprised Cole and Lester haven't passed out from fear yet.

"Idiots!" Don B. continues. "Perhaps you're not aware that the Caliosteo Cup final is about to take place! I wanted Fighters slinkin away in disgrace, not sticking around and building excitment!" He looks away. "No bones about it... It seems I must take matters into my own hands. There is but one course of action left to me now, though I did not wish to take it... Well, no matter. My plan is all that can save us now."

"Um..." Cole says. "I'm not sure I like the thought of a plan even Don Boneyard finds unappealing."

"That's not cool, man. It sounds bad. Liiiike, bad bad, you know?" I say.

"GET YOUR TIBIAS IN GEAR FOOLS!" Don B. says, turning back to us. "...And understand this. Dissent or failure on your part will be dealt with most harshly." We, like, take a step closer. "It's time to bury the Caliosteo Fossil Park once and for all!" He then starts, like, laughing like crazy.

* * *

**Dusty Dunes**

**-Normal POV-**

When I get to Dusty Dunes, I see Prof. Scatterly further in, lying down. I run over to him.

"Good heavens." He says. "It seems I've bungled things up well and good this time! I meant to bring my water bottle, you see, but instead I grabbed a flyswatter! That will do me no good in this heat! Oh dear me, no..."

_Seriously? Now I get why his name's Prof. **Scatterly**. _I think. All my vivosaurs laugh.

"My legs are weak..." Prof. Scatterly says. "My eyes grow dim... My mustache withers... Yes, it seems death stalks me once more old bean. I need... W-water...Urgh... Tell science... I love her."

_Science is a girl? _Typhoon asks.

_No. People just say that for some reason. _Anubis says.

_Oh. _Typhoon says.

I bend down, and give Prof. Needs To Stop Forgetting Things some water.

"W-water! It's water!" He says after taking a sip. He drinks almost the rest of it, then jumps several feet in the air again. "I say, but that hit the spot! Thank you for pulling me back from the jaws of oblivion, eh wot? What's this then? ...You're Dina! Oh, it seems you have rescued me yet again, old chum. Well, you can trust that I'll not forget my water in such a place again."

"Okay." I say, not really believing him. "So, what are you doing here anyway?"

"...Eh? You want to know why I'm here?" Prof. Scatterly asks.

"Didn't I just ask that?"

"Why, looking for a Calio Slablet, of course! My sinar detected one of the fair beasties nearby, so I grabbed my shovel and made to dig. Er, but the soil is quite loose here, you see? So as quickly as I dig, it fills in my hole. I've buckled my garter trying to think of a solution, but alas! ...I have nothing. Say now! I heard you battled your way to the Cup final, yes?"

"Yeah..."

"Then I wager excavating here at Dusty Dunes should be little trouble for one of your caliber! According tomy sonar, the Calio Slablet should be just in front of me. I say, do your thing!"

I fo to where he says it is, and dig up the Slablet. I walk back over to him, and hand him the Slablet.

"Exclesior! That's Calio Slablet #4! Now we'll learn what happened to Zongazonga and the bodies that he seized! We'll finally know what happenend to the ancient Kingdom of Caliosteo! Well then! Let us decipher..." Prof. Scatterly says. He looks at it for a moment, and starts reading:

_"The people finally rose up as one against Zoongazonga's reign of terror. Though the struggle was long and difficult, they ultimately succeeded in defeating Zongazonga. Th prevent him from ever sstealing a body again, his skull was sealed away in a stone chest. They then constructed the giant Stone Pyramid and locked the chest deep inside."_

"Fascinating!" Prof. Scatterly says when he was done reading. "So Zongazonga was overthrown by his own people, eh? It does this old man good to see people taking it to a despot! Hmm... And then this bit about sealing his skull inside the 'Stone Pyramid.' Quite odd, that. I don't know what it is, but my scientific curiosity is quite piqued! Well then, now that I have all four Slablets, I suppose I should search out this Stone Pyramid place! Tallyhoooooooooo!" He picks up the Slablet and leaves.

I dig some more before heading back to Cranial City. When I got there, there was this huge earthquake.

"Eeeek! What's happening?!" Someone asked.

"It's an e-e-earthquake!" Someone else yelled.

The Mammoth Vision flew over, and Don Boneyard appeared on the screen He laughs.

"Behold, mortals!" He says. "I have returnrd! But not to worry. I only came to wish you all farewell... For you see, your pathetic Caliosteo Fossil Park is about to sink beneath the waves! All three islands will be swept away like grains on sand on the shore. So unless you're an exceptional swimmer, I would suggest fleeing for your life right... about... NOW! Oh, this just tickles my funny bone!" He starts lasughing again before the Mammoth Vision leaves.

_HE'S INSANE! _I think.

_We are going to **DIE**! _Tro yells.

_Is it just me or did he sound less evil? _Anubis asks.

_What are you talking about? _Cera asks.

_What I mean is that he didn't sound to happy. He sounded... different. I don't know how to explain. _Anubis says.

_I see what you mean. _Bert says.

_You do?! _Tro, Cera, Typhoon, Cera and I ask.

_Yep. _Bert says.

Our conversastion was interrupted when Pauleen came running over.

"D-did you see that, digadig?" She asks. "He said he's going to sink the islands! And right before that, there was an earthquake! I think he's serious, diga! I won't just stand around and let that skeleton ruin everything, diga! Let's go see Joe!"

"Alright." I say.

Pauleen and I run up to Joe's suite, and see Todd and Rupert already there.

"Rupert! Todd! You're here, digadig!" Pauleen says.

"Of course I'm here!" Todd says, turning around to look at us. "I came as soon as that stupid skeleton finished talking!"

"I figured this was a job for the Caliosteo Patrol Team, so I came right away." Rupert says, also turning around.

Pauleen and I walked up to Joe.

"I'm glad y'all feel that way, 'cause we're in a whole heap'a trouble right about now." Joe says.

"Is Don Boneyard telling the truth, digadig? Can he really sink these islands?" Pauleen asks.

"Ya got me there little lady." Joe says. "I'm afraid I don't know much 'bout that kind of thing. I asked one'a the local eggheads to ride by and help us out. Figured he would'a been here by now..."

Prof. Scatterly comes up in the elevator.

_Of course. That's why the person Joe was talking about was late. _I think.

"Ho! Pardon me for being so late! I had the most fascinating lunch, you see, and so..." Prof. Scatterly says. "Good heavens! It's Dina! I seem to run into whereever I go, eh wot?"

"Sorry to rush ya, doc, but we need ya to tell us what's goin' on with these here islands." Joe says.

"Hmm?" Prof. Scatterly says as he walks over. "Oh, yes, of course. Quite. Well then... I would deduce that the recent quake is a result of the Spinal Pillar being weakend."

"The... Spinal Pillar...?" I ask, confused.

"The Spinal Pillar, you see, is a massive structure that supports the Caliosteo Islands." Prof. Scatterly explains. "Theoretically, if someone were to chip away at this pillar, it would eventually snap in two. And this, of course, would ssend the islands plunging into the sea. ...All quite terrible, yes?"

"That's low, even for the BB Brigade." Todd says. "We can't let them get away with it!"

"We must stop them from eroding the Spinal Pillar further." Rupert says.

"Er, yes." Prof. Scatterly says. "Well, you see, I fear that stopping further erosion will not be sufficient. There's already been too much damage to the Spinal Pillarr, wot wot? We have to to find a way to reinforce it and repair the damage."

"And just how are we gonna do that?!" Joe asks.

"With calcium, my good man!" Prof. Scatterly says. "The Spinal Pillar is composed of an extremely hard type of an extremely hard type of calcium, you see? If we were to inject a similar substance into the pillar, it should be enough to save the islands! However, there's only one thing that contains the type of calcium we need... The prehistoric fish, Sardinisaurus! Yes, quite. Therefore, we have to find a Sardinisaurus fossil rock, and right quickly at that!"

"I reckon we can find Sardinisaurus fossil rocks deep inside the Petrified Woods." Joe says. "It's a dig site over on Ribular Island. We'd closed it for maintenance, but I'll open 'er up right now. Lemme see yer sonar there, Dina."

I hand him my sonar, and he does something to it.

"...Right." Joe says once he's done. "I done fiddled with yer sonar so it'll pick up Sardinisaurus fossil rocks. There's no time to waste! Get over to the Petrified Woods and find one'a them fossil rocks!"

"Okay." I say.

"Rupert? Pauleen? Todd? I got another job for y'all." Joe says. "Folks are in a right panic out there, and I'd like ya to help calm 'em down. The last thing we need's a buncha scared folks stampeding around!"

"Understood." Rupert says. "Come on, you two. Let's go."

"Digadig!" Pauleen says.

"You got it!" Todd says. We all leave.

I head towards Petrified Woods. I find the fossil at the top of the huge petrified tree thing, and become Fighter Rank 9. Then I head back to Joe's suite.

When I get there, Joe, Pauleen, Todd, and Rupert were waiting for me.

"Well, look who's back!" Joe says when he sees me. "And with a bit of treasure to boot!"

"Yep. Here you go." I say as I hand him the fossil.

"Well there, little pard, I reckon it's time to squeeze the calcium outta ya. Let's get a move on, shall we?" Joe says before he leaves to get the calcium out of the fossil. A few minutes later he comes back.

"All right then, pards." Joe says. He holds up something that looks like those things doctors use to give you shots. "This here's the Calcium Injector. Accordin' to the professor, we gotta drive this into the Spinal Pillar at the seafloor. I got Stella standin' by with a sub, so y'all go down there and..." He gets interrupted by a call. "...Oh, howdy, Stella. What's wrong?" He stops for a second. "WHAT?! Somebody wrecked the sub's engine?! Possum spit! Them dang BB Brigade boys are one step ahead'a us!"

_Doesn't he mean BB Brigade boys and girl? _I ask. my vivosaurs.

_I don't know. But, what are we gonna do? _Anubis asks.

"The Bonehemoth!" I answer out loud, which causes everyone to look at me oddly.

"Um... what?" Todd asks.

"I mean we can use the Bonehemoth to get to the Spinal Pillar." I say.

"Oh, hey!" Pauleen says. "That's a great idea, digadig! We can just use the Bonehemoth!"

"...Yes, of course! The Bonehemoth would be able to get to the seafloor with ease." Rupert says. "Of course, it might not be quite that simple. Perhaps we should ask Robinson for advice."

"Well, heck!" Joe says. "I can't believe how quick y'all are on your feet. Can't say I understamd your plan fully, but if y'all think it'll work, then I'm for it. Just get down to the seafloor and inject this calcium into the Spinal Pillar!" He walks over and gives me the injector. "Good luck, pards. I don't need to tell ya what heppens if ya fail."

"I'm going to get ready." Rupert says.

"Okay! Whenever you're ready, we'll meet at the Bonehemoth, digadig." Pauleen says.

We all leave and go get ready. Once I'm done, I head toward the path Robinson said leads to the teleporter that leads to the Bonehemoth. When I get there, everyone is waiting for me.

"The gangs all here, digadig! I guess it's back to fish-gut city for us." Pauleen says before we head into the Bonehemoth.

We go further in, and find Robinson.

"Well, shake m'fins and call me Flappy!" He says when he sees us. "What brings you landlubbers back here so soon?"

"We need to get to the Spinal Pillar." I explain.

"...The Spinal Pillar? You mean that big ol' thing holding up the islands?" Robinson asks.

"Yes we need the Bonehemoth to take us there right away." Rupert says. "Is that possible?"

"Can't say I've ever done it, but I suppose it can't hurt to try." Roobinson says before walking over to a part of the wall of the Bonehemoth's... wherever we are right now. "Now if we tickle this here spot, the whale dives deeper. Lemme give it a try." He picks up his fishing pole and starts to tickle the Bonehemoth, who starts to dive down. "That Spinal Pillar is a ways down, so we gotta dive this beastie a bit deeper than usual." He looks at Todd. "You there! Greenie!"

"...Huh? Me?" Todd asks.

"Yep, you, son!" Robinson says. "Get over here and help me tickle this here whale." Todd jumps up.

"Sweet!" He says. "I'm good at tickling!" He goes over and starts to tickle the whale.

"Now, listen up." Robinson says. "Beneath each one'a these island is a cave that'll take you to the Spinal Pillar. Seein' how we got three islands here, where do you want to go?"

"Hmm... I suppose it makes sense to split up." Rupert says. "Todd needs to stay here and help Robinson with the Bonehemoth, so... I'll take Cranial Isle, Pauleen can take Ilium Island, and Dina will go to Ribular Island."

"Got it." Pauleen and I say at the same time.

A few minutes later, the Bonehemoth stops.

"Righto!" Robinson says. "We're resting right outside Ilium Island's seabed cavern."

"I guess this is my stop, digadig." Pauleen says. "But...um...how do I get out? I don't want to fight Lord Tonzilla again if I diga-don't have to."

"Not to worry, little miss." Robinson says. "You don't have to fight the Lord no more. Turns out the Bonehemoth opens his mouth whenever you give Lord Tonzilla a little tickle. ...Welp? Whatcha waitin' for? Get going!"

"Wish me luck, digadig!" Pauleen says before she leaves.

A little while later, and after Rupert leaves, we arrive at the cavern under Ribular Island.

"This here's the seabed cavern 'neath Ribular Island." Robinson says. "Once you're out, just walk foward until you run into the Spinal Pillar."

"Okay. Thanks." I say.

"Rupert and Pauleen should be close by now." Todd says. "I'll stay here and tickle the Bonehemoth so it stays calm. Good luck!"

"Thanks Todd." I say before heading toward the Seabed Cavern.

* * *

**A/N: Here's chapter 11. So, I put a little ToddXPauleen in this chapter. I hope that makes up for the long wait. Also, I just want to say this, but, LOLA'S POV WAS REALLY STIKIN' HARD TO WRITE! I made her think as little as possible because of that. Anyway I have 4 questions.**

**1: Does anyone else notice I'm the only one who's written/writting a FFC story and has had the BB Brigade behind-the-scenes thing written in their POVs?**

**2: Do you like how I'm doing those things in their POVs? If you don't get what I mean, I'm talking about the BB Brigade things.**

**3: Does anyone wonder how many Spinal Pillars there are? Because, in the game they act like there's only one. But, how come Rupert and Pauleen aren't there by the time you get there? Also, there's no way Don Boneyard would let Cole handle a mission like this. Also, if Rupert and Pauleen hadn't gotten there yet, shouldn't Lester and Lola also be there? 'Cause, like I said, there's no way Don Boneyard would let Cole handle this on his own.**

**4: How come there isn't a sardinisaurus vivosaur? I mean, Joe said you could find Sardinisaurus fossil rockS at Petrified Woods, but, you don't get to find more or revive one.**

**Anyway, 'cause I don't feel like writing all this down, thanks to the people who reviewed. Also, I can mainly only work on weekends now, so it may be a little bit 'til I get next chapter up. But I'll try to get it up next week. Also, review.**


	12. The Fall of The BB Brigade

**A/N: Here's chapter 12!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fossil Fighters Champions.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Fall of The BB Brigade**

I head further in, and see Cole, with two BB goons that were hitting the Spinal Pillar with pickaxes.

"Come on, you lazy dogs! Dig! Dig as if your life depends on it!" Cole tells the goons.

"You got it, boss!" BB goon #1 says.

_Is it just me or did Cole sound kinda scared? _I ask my vivosaurs.

_He did. _All my vivosaurs, except Tro say.

_WE HAVE TO DEFEAT HIM! OTHERWISE THE ISLANDS WILL SINK AND WE'LL ALL DIE! _Tro yells.

Cole laughs. "Soon this Spinal Pillar will snap and the Caliosteo Islands will be gone! Good thing I stocked up on skinny jeans before all the stores were flooded."

_...Seriously? _I think before I run up to him.

"Wh-what?! Who's there?!" Cole asks before turning around and looking at me. "...Seriously?"

"Yep." I say.

"You know, I have to admit: I'm almost impressed with you." He says. "Every other fool on this island is running in terror from us, yet here you are. Not bad, my man. Not bad at all. But no matter how much I dig your style, I can't let you interfere when we're so close to victory. Prepare to have your rear end handed to you!"

Cole sends in his B-Plesio, and two B-Rexes.

I send in Tro, Cera, and Typhoon. I have higher speed do I go first.

"Typhoon, Wing Whirlwind on B-Plesio!" He does, doing 101 damage.

Cole has his B-Plesio use B-Plesio Poison on Tro, doing 30 damage, poisoning him.

"Typhoon, Wing Whirlwind on B-Plesio again!" He does, doing 101 damage, defeating it. "Okay, Cera, Heracles Blade on one of the B-Rexes!" She does, doing150 damage. "Tro, Charge!" HE des, and takes 51 damage from the poison.

Cole has the B-Rex we attacked in the AZ and it uses Skeletal Assault on Cera, doing 114 damage.

"Tro, AZ by yourself and use Lugmos Sphere on the B-Rex in the SZ!" He does, doing 487 damage, defeating it.

Cole has his remaining B-Rex use Bare Tacticts on Tro, doing 136 damage.

"Let's finish this Cera! Heracles Blade!" She does, doing 149 damage.

Cera becomes Rank 12.

"...Such style! Such grace! I...I was actually distracted by your battle skills." Cole says, shocked.

"Thanks." I say. "I'm just awesome like that."

"I'm not used to being beaten in battle...or in beauty... I've lost my style, and without that, I'm nothing!" Cole says before he runs off crying.

"Um... I think... I left the iron on. ...Yeah, that's it." BB goon #2 says before both of them take off after Cole.

I inject the calcium into the pillar, and it grows back almost instantly. I start to head back, but get an FMS message from Joe.

"Joe here." He says. "That's some nice work, y'all. Seems the tremors have stopped on all three islands. Get yourselves back to my suite as soon as ya can, all right?"

I leave, and Todd, Pauleen, Rupert, and I leave. We get back to Cranial Isle, and go to Joe's suite.

"Y'all have saved the Caliosteo Fossil Park from a watery grave." He says when we get there. "...But that ain't enen the best news of the day! When them BB varmints fled, they led us right to their base! I'd love to chase 'em down and settle this once and for all, but we still got guest runnin' all over the park. I can't afford to send m'self or the staff out until things calm down 'round here."

Todd, Pauleen, Rupert, and I look at each other.

"We'll go." I say.

"Come again, pard? You wanna go to the BB Brigade Base?" Joe asks, surprised.

"Yes. Let us do it." I tell him.

"Ya got guts to spare, pardners, but I'm afraid I gotta say no." He says.

"What?! Why?!" I ask, surprised.

"This here's my fight, ya see? And besides, it's far too dangerous, even for the Patrol Team." Joe explains.

_...What's he mean by "his fight"? _I ask my vivosaurs.

_No clue. _All my vivosaurs say.

"I agree with Dina." Rupert says. "The BareBones Brigade is on the run and in disarray. We'll not likely have such a chance again."

"Rupert is right, digadig!" Pauleen says. "Let's go take care of Don Boneyard once and for all, diga!"

"Yeah." I say. "And it's not too dangerous. We took care of the Spinal Pillar thing, so why can't we handle this? We can do it, Joe. Trust us."

"...Can't say as I'm comfortable with the idea, but I suppose yer right." Joe says after a minute. "I'm issuin' one last order to my Caliosteo Patrol Team. Saddle up and ride to the BB Brigade Base and take out that dastardly Don Boneyard!"

We nod.

"The base is on a tiny piece of land called Bonechip Island." Joe says. "I'll talk to the helicopter pilot so y'all can fly there from the Cranial Icle heliport. Soon as things tucker down here, I'll make my way over and help y'all out. Just promise to be careful, ya hear? Them BB varmints wan't go down without a fight. Good luck, Patrol Team."

We do out little jump thing, except Todd waited for a second.

"When you're ready, meet up with us at the heliport." Rupert says before we leave.

I go get ready, and head to the heliport.

"Are you ready?" Rupert asks.

"Yes." I say.

"Wait, digadig! Don't forget about us!" Pauleen yells as she and Todd run up.

"It's time to capture Don Boneyard and put him out of commission for good!" Rupert says before we get into the helicopter.

After a little while, we arrive at Bonechip Island. The BB Baseis basically a base built into the side of a small, mountain-like thing. It has a white skull on a black background over the entrance.

_Wow. Like that's not obvious. You know, with the skull. _I think, whcih causes my vivosaurs to laugh.

"So this is the BareBones Brigade's secret lair, eh?" Rupert says.

"Nice skull, digadig." Pauleen says. "Maybe be a bit more obvious next time."

The door opens and two BB goons come out and see us.

"Aw, nuts!" One of them says. "It's a raid! Them Fighters is here!"

_..."Them Fighters is here"? Seriously? Can't he say it like a normal person? _I think, which causes my vivosaurs to laugh again.

"E-emergancy!" The other one says. "Call the guard! Call the commanders! Call Don Boneyard!" He and the other BB goon run back inside.

"Let's try to finish off these fools before Joe and his crew arrive. Move out!" Rupert says.

We start to run in, but Todd stops. Rupert and Pauleen don't notice, so they keep running in.

"Todd?" I ask him.

"Ooooooh... Oh my stomach!" He says. "Why did I go to that all-you-can-eat-chili-dog buffet? Oooooooh... G-go on without me. I just...need to rest for a minute."

_Seriously? _I think.

"Okay, Todd." I say before heading in.

Rupert and Pauleen are each fighting BB goons. I head further in and see Lola standing there.

"Oh, woooooow." She says. "You're back. You'r not, like, following me or something, are you? Or maybe you're just persistent. I had an aunt like that once. She was wiiiild man." She blows a bubble with her gum, which pops. "Soooooo, like, you know we're even from that whole Bonehemoth thing, riiight? Which means I'm tooooootally gonna thump you good, you dig?"

"Nope. I'm still gonna beat you." I say.

Lola has a B-Brachio, a B-Rex, and her B-Jara.

I send in Tro, Cera, and Bert.

Lola has higher speed, so she goes first. She had her B-Brachio use Boney Stomp on Bert, which does 14 damage, and rotates to where Cera is in the AZ.

"Bert, AZ and use Thick Jaws onB-Brachio!" He does, doing 114 damage. "Tro, Charge!" He does.

Lola has her B-Jara use Boney Screech on Cera, doing 16 damage. She also has her B-Brachio use Boney Stomp on Bert, doing 14 damage and puts Bert in the SZ.

"Cera, Enflame Tro and Tro, use Lugmos Tail on B-Brachio!" They do, and Tro does 321 damage, defeating the B-Brachio.

Lola has her B-Jara use Boney Screech on Bert, doing 21 damage, making him fall asleep. She then puts her B-Rex in the AZ and has it use Bare Tacticts on Tro, doing 78 damage.

"Tro, Az by yourelf and use Lugmos Tail on B-Jara!" He does, doing 269 damage, defeating it.

Lola has her B-Rex use Skeletal Assault on Tro, doing 150 damage.

"Cera, Enflame yourself." she does, and I end my turn.

Lola has her B-Rex use Boney Roar, and it doesn't do much damage.

"Cera, let's finish this with Heracles Beam!" she does, doing 260 damage, defeating it.

Tro becomes rank 13, Bert becomes rank 11, and Anubis becomes rank 12.

"You are some kind of groooovy Fighter, you know that?" Lola asks.

"Yep." I say. "Well, you know, I'm just so awesome that I can do stuff like that."

"I, like, can't beat you anymore." Lola says, ignoring me. "It's craaazy. Sooooo, I'm gonna make like Cole's pants and split. ...Bye." She leaves.

_Was that supposed to be an insult to Cole? _Typhoon asks.

_No clue. _I say.

I keep going, while exploring what it looked like. I find two BB members and Cole, who basically just warn me about Don Boneyard. I go further in, and see Lester in a hallway.

"You're like a bad opening act: you stay too long, anf no one really wants to see you!" Lester says when he sees me. "Still, I knew you'd be the one to break into our base. You're just metal like that. Well, too bad for you. This is my chance to settle the score! There's only room for one lead in this band, and it's gonna be me!"

Lester has a B-Tricera, and two B-Brachios.

I put in Cera, Typhoon, and Tro. I have higher speed, so I go first.

"Tro, Charge!" He does, and I end my turn.

Lester passes his turn.

"Okay, Cera, Enflame Tro and Tro use Lugmos sphere on one of the B-Brachios!" They do, and Tro does a critical 711 damage.

_Great job, Tro. _I think.

_Thanks. _He thinks.

"Tro, Cera, split the AZ and Typhoon use Beak Strike on B-Tricera!" They do, and Typhoon does 77 damage.

Lester has his B-Brachio go into the SZ and use Boney Tsunami on Tro, doing a critical 88 Damage. He also uses Boney Terror, and it doesn't do much to my team, and scares Cera and Typhoon.

"Tro, AZ by yourself and use Lugmos tail on B-Brachio!" He does, doing 151 damage.

Lester has his B-Tricera go into the closest AZ and use Boney Rush on Typhoon, doing 33 damage. He also has his B-Brachio use Boney Stomp on Typhoon, doing 36 damage and rotates my team to where Cera is in the SZ.

"Tro, AZ by yourself and use Lugmos Tail on B-Brachio!" He does, doing 150 damage, defeating it. "Typhoon, SZ by yourself!" He does. Cera and Typhoon become no longer scared.

Lester has his B-Tricera go into one of the As, and use Boney Smash on Tro, doing 30 damage.

"Typhoon, Coriolis Force on B-Tricera!" He does, doing a critical 123 damage, defeating it.

Typhoon becomes rank 12.

Lester laughs. "Man you shredded me like a bad riff." He says. "Go on. You wanna take on Don Boneyard? It's your funeral." He leaves.

I go into where the hallway leads to, and see Don Boneyard, who laughs.

"You have done well to make it to my inner sanctum." He says. "But playtime is over. Let's see if you have the guts to beat me!" He turns around.

_OMG HE'S A SKULL! A SKULL! NOOOOOOOOOOO! _Tro says, and starts to have a little panic attack.

Don Boneyard looks at me for a secon.

"What? Why are you just staring at me?" I ask. "Eh, who cares? Let's just battle."

"...Wait." He says. "Do I know you?"

"What?! What do you mean by, 'do I know you'?!" I ask, very confused.

"...Never mind!" Don Boneyard says. "I'll have time to bone up on such things later. Until the Caliosteo Cup is canceled, I will not allow myself to be defeated! Behold the terrifiying boneysaurs of Don Boneyard!"

Don Boneyard has a B-Rex, a B-Brachio, and a B-Ptera, which looks like a Ptera with VERY slighly yellowed bones, and what looks like a crescent moon going from the top of its head to its beak, and the normal purple eyes of a boneysaur.

I send in Tro, Cera, and Anubis. I have higher speed, so I go first.

"Cera, Enflame Anubis and Anubis use Krypto Combo on B-Brachio!" They do, and Anubis does 139 damage.

Don Boneyard passes.

"Gonna pass? Okay then. Anubis, try to finish of B-Brachio with a Krypto Combo!" He does, doing 135 damage, defeating it. "Good job Anubis! Okay, Tro, Charge!" He does.

Don Boneyard has his B-Rex go into the closest AZ and has it use Bare Tacticts on Anubis doing 184 damage. He also has his B-Ptera use Boney Swirl on Tro, doing 46 damage.

"Tro, Charge again! And Cera, Heracles Blade on B-Rex!" They do, and Cera does 141 damage to the B-Rex. "Anubis, Krypto Fang on B-Rex!" He does, doing 113 damage, defeating it. "All right! One more!"

Don Boneyard has his B-Ptera use Boney Swirl on Cera, doing 67 damage.

"Tro, AZ and use Lugmos Tail on B-Ptera! Well, there's no other boneysaur so you'd have to go with B-Ptera... Nevermind. Just use Lugmos Tail!" He does, doing 390 damage, defeating it.

Anubis becomes rank 13, Cera becomes rank 13, Tro becomes rank 14, and Bert becomes rank 12.

"M-my boneysaurs were defeated?" He asks, shocked. "But it would take a Fighter of such unbelievable skill to... Oh. Oh ho ho! Yes, I knew I had met you before... You are Dina."

"_**WHAT?!"**_I ask, completely shocked.

"Of course." He says, ignoring me. "It really is you, isn't it, Dina?"

"Y-y-y-y-yeah..." I say, still shocked that he knew me.

"I had no idea you were in the Cup." He says. He pauses for a minute. "You must listen to me, Dina. The Caliosteo Cup cannot be allowed to continue! Do not trust anything the present Joe Wildwest says. Because he is-"

"Are you alright, Dina?!" I hear Rupert yell.

"Joe's here, digadig!" I hear Pauleen yell.

Don Boneyard turns away from me. "We will meet again, Dina!" He says before vanishing.

Rupert and Pauleen come running in.

"...Where is Don Boneyard?" Rupert asks.

"H-he got away..." I say, still shocked and confused.

"He got away?! Aw, digadig it all!" Pauleen says.

"I wouldn't worry yer pretty little head 'bout that, now." Joe says as he walks in. "Thanks to y'all, we captured the three commanders and their BareBones lackeys. Without them, ol' Don Boneyard can't do much more'n stamp his feet and twiddle his thumbs."

We nod.

"Now we can hold the final like we always wanted!" Joe says happily. "I can't wait to see which'a you two emerges as the champ." He salutes us, and leaves.

"He's right, digadig!" Pauleen says. "The BareBones Brigade is finished! It's the ultimate victory for the Caliosteo Patrol Team!"

Rupert and I nod before Pauleen leaves.

"And I'm afraid this is where our era of cooperation ends, Dina." Rupert says. "The next time we meet, it will be as rivals in the Fossil Stadium." I nod and he leaves.

Todd comes running up to me.

"You're awesome, Dina!" He says. "You pretty much took out the entire BB Brigade by yourself!"

"...Thanks..." I say.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asks. "Try to look happy, all right?!"

"Sorry Todd." I say. "I'm just thinking."

"Thinking about what?" He asks.

"Don Boneyard. He...he knew me." I say, not mentioning the whole 'don't trust the present Joe Wildwest' thing.

"...Huh?" Todd asks. "Don Boneyard knew who you were?"

"Yeah..."

"Aw, I wouldn't worry about it. You're in the final, you know? You're pretty famous already. Now come on! You gotta get ready for the final!" He leaves, and I follow him.

When I get back to Cranial Isle, I get a FMS message that says: "The Caliosteo Cup's final match will soon get underway. The match will pit Dina against Rupert. Finalist are asked to check in at Cranial City's Fossil Stadium."

_What's wrong, Dina? _Anubis asks.

_I'm still thinking about what Don Boneyard said. What did he mean by "don't trust the present Joe Wildwest. Because he is-"? To be honest, I'm kinda upset that Rupert and Pauleen had to pick that exact moment to come in. I mean, they could'n have picked a worse time. And, why'd he say "present" Joe wildwest? Why didn't he say Joe Wildwest? What's up with Joe? And. who do you think he is? Do you think he was lying just to try to get me to join his side or something? _I say.

_Calm down. B_ert says. _You shouldn't worry about this now. Just focus on the final. Go get ready, and go have fun in the final._

_...Thanks Bert... _I think.

_No prob. _He says.

I go digging, and find a Miraculous Fossil Rock. I head back to the Fossil Station clean the rock, and use it on Typhoon. He looked like a lime green wayvern with arms attached to its wings.

_You lopk awesome. _I tell him.

_Really? I think I look weird. _He says.

I mentally laugh before putting him back into his Dino Medal and heading to the Fossil Stadium. I see a staff member standing by the door to the Fossil Stadium.

"Hi." I say as I walk up to her.

"Pardon me, but you're Dina?" She asks.

"Yes." I say.

"Rupert is already standing by, so if you're ready..." she says before another staff member runs up and tells her something.

"...What?! Rupert did what?!" She asks before the staff memver leaves.

"What's going on?!" I ask.

"I don't know how to tell you this but Rupert... Well, his father just came and took him away."

"WHAT?!" I ask before Pauleen runs up.

"Diga!" She says. "Digadiga! Awful! So awful! D-diga! Rupert, diga! You gotta... You need to... I diga-don't know what to do! Come on, diga!"

"Okay!" I say.

We run over to part of the Fighter Station, where Rupert and his father were arguing.

"Do not make me repeat myself." FossilDig CEO says. "You will withdraw from the Cup, and you will do so now."

"But, Father, why?!" Rupert asks. "I've come so far! I refuse to accept this!"

"I analyzed the Fossil Battle data of your opponent, this Dina person." Rupert's dad says. "I then used this data to run battle simulations against your team. The results were disheartening. Your chance of victory is only fifty percent. This event will be seen by people the world over. If you lose, it will cause irreparable harm to FossilDig, Inc. We cannot take that risk. Therefore, you must withdraw for the good of the company."

"That's madness!" Rupert says, taking step foward. "There's no way to tell who will win a battle until you step into the stadium! And besides, I want to battle Dina! It's fun!"

"I expect that kind of meaningless tripe from third-rate Fighters, but not from you!" FossilDig CEO says. "I never should have allowed you to enter this tournament. It is a mistake I do not intend to repeat. We will adress the issue of your selfish petulance later. The company helicopter is waiting. Let's go." He starts to leave.

"Wait!" Rupert says as he runs over to where Pauleen and I are standing with the FossilDig CEO.

"Are these your 'friends,' Rupert?" FD CEO asks. "Are they the ones who have filled your head with nonsense?"

"They ARE my friends!" Rupert says. "And they have taught me invaluable lessons about the joys of battling!"

"...Very well." FD CEO says. "If fun is your desire, I will simply have to remove that from the equation. Rupert, I challenge you and one of your friends to a Fossil Battle! There is no place for fun in Fossil Battles, and it's time for you to rember that!" He shows us something on his right arm.

"That thing is a Fossil Battle computer developed by FossilDig, Inc." Rupert says. "A Fighter can use it to control two vivosaur teams at the same time. " He looks at me. "Please, Dina! I need your help! You have to join me in this battle against my father!"

"Okay." I say.

"The team of Dina and Rupert is the best ever, diga!" Pauleen says. "You can't lose!"

"I have run the numbers." FD CEO says. "The odds of yo beating me are less than five percent. My victory is a foregone conclusion!"

FD CEO has a Seismo, which is a brown long-neck vivosaur, a Perso, which is a gray long-necked vivosaur wit weird building like things on its back, and a Ryden, which is the evolved Brachio. It's white, with blue crystal-like things on its face.

I send in Tro, Bert, and Cera. I have higher speed, so I go first.

"Tro, Charge!" He does. "Your turn."

FD CEO skips his turn,

"Cera, Enflame Tro, and Tro, use Lugmos Sphere on Ryden!" They do, and Tro does 367 damage.

FD CEO has his Seismo use Earth Crush on Cera, doing 73 damage.

"Tro, Az and use Lugmos Tail on Seismo!" He does, doing 276 damage.

FD CEO skips his turn.

"Tro, Charge!" He does.

FD CEO has his Ryden use Ryden Wrath on Tro, doing a critical 23 damage. He also has his Perso use Clear The Path on Cera, doing 1 damage, and stealing all my FP. He also has his Seismo use Seismo Stomp on Cera, doing 14 damage.

"Cera, Enflame Tro! And Tro, use Lugmos Tail on Perso!" They do, and Tro does 686 damage, defeating it.

FD CEO has his Ryden go into he farthest back SZ, and use Ryden Rumble on Bert, doing 156 damage.

"Tro, take out Ryden with a Lugmos Tail!" He attacks, doing 147 damage.

FD CEO has his Seismo go into the SZ and use Earth Crush on Bert, doing 73 damage.

"Ceera, Enflame Bert! And Bert, AZ and use Thick Jaws on Seismo!" They do, and Bert does damage, 178 defeating it.

Typhoon becomes rank 13.

"I...I don't understand." FD CEO says. "My simulations assured me of victory!"

"Listen to me, Father." Rupert says. "I want to face Dina in the final. I want to battle without any restrictions. Even if I lose, I'll never regret that I tried!"

"Oh, Rupert..." FD CEO says, before turning away from us. "It's time I told you the truth. I wasn't just trying to keep you shackled for the sake of the company."

"...What?" Rupert asks.

"You were always skilled at battling." FD CEO says. "Even as an infant, the joy on your face when you won a battle was something to behold. I vowed early on that you would never know the bitter sting of defeat. I only wanted you to be happy. ...But now I see that may have been wrong."

"Father..." Rupert says.

FD CEO looks back at us. "I look foward to seeing you battle in the final." He leaves.

"...Thank you, Father." Rupert says.

I get promoted to Fighter rank 10.

"Hooray, digadig!" Pauleen says happily. "We've solved all the problems! ...Again! Now come on, diga! You need to get ready for the final!"

"I'll be waiting in the common room, Dina." Rupert says before he and Pauleen leave.

"Heeeeeeeey, Dina!" Todd yells as he runs over. "Pauleen told me what happenend! I can't believe you and Rupert beat the FossilDig CEO!"

"Yep." I say.

"Rupert's got guts, I'll give him that much." Todd says. "...Oh, and you, too! But me... ...Um, yeah. Never mind! It's nothing. I'm gonna cheer for you with everything I have! I wanna see the awesomest Fossil Battle EVER!" He runs off.

I head over to the common room, and see Rupert waiting for me.

"Well, here we are, Dina." He says. "Do you rember when I said I didn't care if I lost as long as I tried? Well, that's not quite accurate. Because I don't intend to lose to you today. I'm sure you feel the same?"

"Of course." I say.

"I would ask for nothing else." Rupert says. "Now let's do our best, Dina."

"The next match is Rupert vs. Dina." The announcer says. "Combatants should enter the stadium immediately."

"Let's go, Dina." Rupert says. "Let's show them what a true Fossil Battle is."

"Of course." I say before we go into the Stadium.

* * *

**A/N: This took a while. Anyway, I'm sad. There's not gonna be that many chapters left because of how far in I am. Anyway, first I'd like to say two VERY important things. First, don't worry. There's gonna be RupertXDina in this story. Second, Dino will appear in the story. I'm just putting him in later. Anyway, I have 4 questions.**

**1: What did you do when Don B. oneyard said "Don't trust the present Joe Wildwest."? I was like, "WHY?!"**

**2: What did you do when Rupert and Pauleen inturrupted(I know that's spelled wrong) Don Boneyard when he was about to say who Joe Wildwest was? I was like, "WHY'D YOU HAVE TO PICK NOW?!"**

**3: When Joe said he captured the BB Brigade trio, did you wonder how that went? I did. I bet it was funny.**

**4:What did you do when the FD CEO said why he didn't want Rupert to battle? I was like, "awwwww..."**

**Anyway, review time.**

**Blossomlight907: Okay. :) 1: :) 2: Yeah. 3: Oaky. :)**

**Tacogirl456: 1: Awww... Thanks. :3 2: Thanks again. :) 3: ...That's a REALLY GOOD point. 0_0 4: Lol, it's okay.**

**Anyway, I'll get next chapter up ASAP. I have more time this week, so hopefully I'll get it up sometime this week. Anyway, review! 'Til next time, bye!**


	13. The Final

**A/N: Here's chapter 13!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fossil Fighters Champions.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Final**

Rupert has two Mapos, and a Mapo King. One Mapo is normal colored, and the other is red. The Mapo King looks kinda like a T-Rex, standing mostly straight but bent at the top. It's black with a blue pattern on it, and has two blue spikes coming out of each of its wrist, snd smaller blue spikes coming out from different places on its face.

I send in Tro, Typhoon, and Cera. I have higher speed, so I go first.

"Okay, I pass. Your turn Rupert."

"Pass."

"Okay then. Cera, Enflame Typhoon! And Typhoon, Nycto Somersault on the red Mapo!" They do, and Typhoon does a critical 352 damage, defeating it. "Good job Typhoon! Okay, Tro, Charge!"

"You're pretty good to be able to defeat one of my Mapos so easily. But, it's my turn. Mapo, AZ and use Aqua Cannon!" It does, doing 44 damage to Tro, 30 damage to Cera, and 18 damage to Typhoon. "Now, Mapo King AZ and use Royal Strike on Lugmos!" It does, doing a critical 177 damage.

"Hey you're not so bad. But, I'm gonna beat you. Cera, AZ and Tro, Lugmos Sphere on Mapo King!" They do, and Tro does a critical 391 damage. "All right! ...Wait, why isn't it down yet?"

"Because my Mapo King is stronger than most Mapos. Anyway, Mapo, AZ and use Conqueror Fang on Heracles!" It does, doing 80 damage. "Okay, Mapo King, Law of the Jungle!" It does, taking all but 1 of the Mapo's health, and restoring most of the Mapo King's.

"Well, looks like I'm gonna have to attack your Mapo King again. Okay, Tro, Lugmos Tail on Mapo!" He does, doing 90 damage, defeating it. "Tro, Cera, split the AZ!" They do.

"Mapo King, Royal Buster on Lugmos!" It does, doing 145 damage, enraging Tro.

"Cer, Enflame Typhoon, and Typhoon, Nycto Somersault on Mapo King!" They do, and Typhoon does 119 damage.

"Mapo King, Royal Strike on Lugmos!" It does, doing 101 damage, defeating him.

"TRO! Okay, you are SO gonna pay for that. Typhoon, Nycto Hurricane!" He does, doing 169 damage. "What, why won't it go down?"

"Mapo King, Royal Strike on Heracles!" It does, doing 70 damage.

"Okay, now it's really time to finish this! Typhoon, Nycto Star!" He does, doing 72 damage, defeating it.

Tro becomes rank 15, Cera and Anubis become rank 14, and Bert becomes rank 13.

_I...I...I won...I actually won... _I think.

_OH YEAH! WE'RE AWESOME! WE'RE THE MOST AWESOME TEAM IN THE WORLD! _Tro yells before sending me a mental image of him, Bert, Cera, and Typhoon doing a victory dance, while Anubis is facepalming AND sweatdropping at them.

"You won, Dina." Rupert says. "It's strange. I had always dreaded the thought of losing, but now that it's here, I feel...I feel serene. Calm. Like I've been...cleansed, somehow. Oh, and the battle was so fun! Did you see how I attacked with everything I had? Wooo!"

"Uh... Rupert, the people are recording us." I say while laughing.

"...Ahem! Yes, well, I believe that I am satisfied." He says, kinda embarrased that the camera people got that. "I'm glad it was you on the final stage. I really am."

"Awwww...thanks Rupert." I say happily.

He holds out his hand. "It was a privilege and an honor to meet a fellow Fighter such as you. Thank you, Dina. And long may our firendship endure."

"Yeah." I say as I take his hand.

Joe then comes out of the stadium. Rupert and I drop hands and face him as he walks over to us.

"Well, don't that just beat all?" Joe says. "Who woulda thunk this Cup would end with a new hero ridin' in to save the day? And to think them BB Brigade fellers almost blew the whole thing! But Dina here took a stand and ended up savin' thw Cup and the park! Yer passion for battlin' and yer strong heart have allowed ya to claim the crown."

"Thanks Joe. But I couldn't have done it without the rest of the Patrol Team." I say.

"Ain't no two ways about it, Dina!" Joe says. "You've grown into a great Fighter and champion. And so, like I promised, I'm gonna make you the owner of this here Caliosteo Fossil Park!" He looks at the camera. "To all them Fighters who gave their all in the competition...To all them fans who whooped and hollered 'till their throats were sore... To the loyal cowhands who worked day and night to make everything run smooth... With a hearty thank to y'all, I declare the Caliosteo Cup over!" He looks back at me. "Congratulations, Dina. Ya truly are the chosen one."

"Thanks Joe." I say.

_Chosen one? _I think.

After a minute, everyone left leaving just Joe and I.

"Oh, say there, pard." Joe says. "There's somethin' I'd like to talk to ya about. You mind ridin' by my suite in a bit? I'll be waitin'." He then leaves whil Todd and Pauleen run up.

"You did it, Dina!" Todd says excitedly. "You really did it! You're the champion! It's wicked! It's awesome! It's wicked awesome!"

"Heh heh. Thanks Todd." I say.

"Aw, man. I can't believe you were my round one opponent!" Todd says. "But, hey...since you beat me there, and ended up winning... That means I would've come in second. Oooooh! It's so aggravating!"

"What makes you think you would've come in second?" I ask him.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"Well, in case you forgot, Pauleen and Rupert were in the Cup semifinal." I say.

"Uh...well...I..." He says, making me laugh and Pauleen giggle.

"Anyway, great job, digadig!" Pauleen says, "Your battle was amazing, digadig! My palms are all sweaty from clapping so hard."

"Thanks, Pauleen." I say.

"...But why are you standing here, diga? There's a whole bunch of people waiting to see you outside!" Pauleen says. "Talking to your fans is a champion's job, diga. You know that."

"I know." I say. "But Joe said he wanted to see me."

"...Diga? Joe wants to see you?" Pauleen asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"Hey! Maybe he's finally rembered how we meet two years ago!" Todd says excitedly. "...Yeah, that must be it. So, in that case, I'm going with you!" He looks at Pauleen. "So me and Dina are just gonna swing by Joe's suite. Okay, Pauleen?"

Pauleen sighs. "Yes, that's fine Todd. I'll talk to the fans and have them hold on, digadig." Then she leaves.

"Great! Let's go!" Todd says, excitedly.

We go to Joe's suite. Joe's standing there, looking out the window.

"I'm glad you came, Dina." Joe says as he walks to the side of his desk and Todd and I run over to him.

"...Oh. You brought Todd." Joe says, annoyed. "Well, this doesn't excactly concern him, but...fine. He's here. How very nice for us all."

Todd gives him a very shocked look as Joe walks over to me.

_That was harsh... _Cera says.

_Yeah it was. _I say.

_Hey...What happened to his accent? _Typhoon asks.

_No clue. _I say.

"Let me give you a history lesson, Dina." Joe says. "I want to talk about a king. A great man who once ruled the Caliosteo Islands. ...I want to talk about Zongazonga."

"Hey, Zongazonga is the guy talked about on the Calio Slablets, right? Todd says. "He was some horrible sorceror that implanted his skull into other people bodies! Didn't they lock him in a chest and seal him in the Stone Pyramid?"

"Yeah, he was." I say.

_Why'd Joe call him a great man? _I wonder.

"Well, look at the big brain on Todd. That's excatly right." Joe says he walks over to the side of the desk. "But that's not where the story ends. There's a second act that no one knows about. It takes place at the Stone Pyramid, uncountable years after the skull of Zongazonga was sealed away. A single man, acting on pure chance, found the Stone Pyramid and the chest, with no idea what was inside."

He walks back over to us. "And the moment he cracked the lid of that stone chest, the poor man's body was stolen by Zongazonga. Do you know the name of that poor, wretched man? Shall I tell you? ...His name was Joe Wildwest."

_**"What?!"**_ Todd and I ask.

"...You are beginning to understand." Joe, or whoever he is says. "I am not your foolish cowboy friend. I am Zongazonga!"

**_"DOUBLE WHAT?!"_** Todd and I yell, starting to freak out.

_WHAT?! Wait, everything makes since now. What Don Boneyard was about to say... wait, then that must mean... And... _I think.

_That must mean what?! _All my vivosaurs, except Tro, ask.

_I'll explain later. _I say.

_OMG! HE'S ZONGAZONGA! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! CALL THE ARMY! CALL THE POLICE! CALL MY DAD! _Tro says as he has a complete panic attack.

"...Um, dude?" Todd asks, scared. "D-did he just say that he's... Zongazonga?"

"Y-yeah." I say, starting to freak out a little more.

"But this body is old. And smelly." Zongazonga says, ignoring us. "And living in it forces me to fake that ridiculous accent! I need a body that's strong and full of life if I want to regain the full measure of my powers. And that is why I held the Caliosteo Cup. Long ago, I used this tournament to select the Majestic Vessel. And now I have done so once more!"

"No!" I say, taking a step back. Todd looks at me, terrified.

"You should rejoice, Dina!" Zongazonga says. "You will become the new body for the great Zongazonga! With you as my vessel, I will have no trouble regaining all of my former powers...And I will use those powers to rule the world!"

He steps closer, making Todd and I step back.

"And when your body withers with age, I will simply choose another." Zongazonga says. "And another. ...And another! I am eternal! I am immortal! I WILL NEVER DIE!"

"That's it! I'm outta here!" Todd yells as he and I run to the elevator, which doesn't come up.

"Th-the eleator! It won't work!" Todd says, still terrified.

"Fools!" Zongazonga says. "There is no escape! I, Zongazonga, command you to surrender your body to me!"

"Never!" I yell.

Just then, a giant hole breaks open in the wall, and a B-Ptera flies by.

"Hop on, you two!" Someone yells.

"Huh?" Todd asks, surprised.

"Get a mve on! Now!" The person yells again.

Rembering two years ago when Joe saved us, I grabbed Todd's arm, and drag him over to the hole in the wall, and jump onto the B-Ptera.

As the B-Ptera flies away, I hear Zongazonga say, "Impossible! It's that cursed skull!"

Eventually, Todd and I fall asleep on the back of the B-Ptera.

* * *

I sit up, and see that Todd and I are in a room somewhere.

"Hey, do you know where we are?" Todd asks.

"No clue. ...Wait, this looks like the BB Brigade basse." I say, standing up.

"Why are we here?" Todd asks.

"Why would I know?" I ask.

"Are y'all awake?" Todd and I hear someone ask. Then, a skull comes in, bouncing. I know, it sounds weird.

"Waaaaah!" Todd says, freaking out. "That skull's talking! And bouncing! W-wait. I know you! You're Don Boneyard! ...But wait! Maybe you're actually the skull of King Zongazonga! ...Okay, who are you?"

Then I rember what I was going to tell my vivosaurs later.

"He's Joe." I say.

"Are you crazy, Dina?" Todd asks. "You think that this skull is actually... Joe Wildwest?!"

"Yeah." I say. "Think about it. If ZZ's in Joe's body, then Joe must be in ZZ's old form, a skull. Because, if Joe's skull got forced out of his body, he'd be left in the form of a skull."

"Yeah, but-" Todd says.

"I'm afraid Dina's right there, small fry." The skull says. "I really am Joe Wildwest."

* * *

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. This is shorter than I thought it'd be. Well, next chapter's pretty long, sooo... Anyway, I only have 1 question for this chapter.**

**1: What did you do when ZZ revealed himself? I basically showed you guys what I thought in the chapter.**

**Reviews:**

**Sasuna123: 1: Yeah, I get being confused. 2: So did I. 3: So did I. 4: I get that. And thanks for reviewing.**

**Blossomlight907: Yay! I'm glad you're happy. 1 and 2: Yeah. I got really mad. I was like, "Of all times, you had to pick THEN! rest: :3**

**Tacogirl456: 1: Yeah. 2: That's almost exactly what I thought. XD 3: Yeah, that's pretty much what I thought. I thought Cole was probably annoying everyone about their fashion and stuff, Lester was trying to fight them off, and IDK for Lola. Is it just me or does Lola seem like the type who doesn't get scared or mad? 4: Lol. My dad would do that too.**

**Anyway, review! 'Til next time, bye!**

**Tro: WE ARE GOING TO DIE BECAUSE OF ZZ! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Me: ...Yeah, so, R&R.**


	14. Couldn't come up with a good title

**A/N: Here's chapter 14!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fossil Fighters Champions.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: I could't come up with a title...**

"I'm afraid Dina's right there, small fry. I really am Joe Wildwest." The skull, or Joe, said. "I reckon I know how crazy it sounds, but I need y'all to believe me. ...Especially you, Todd."

"...How do you know my name?" Todd asks.

"'Cause ya told it to me." Joe says. "Rember? Two years ago after we battled that angry Allosaurus?"

"...Two years ago?" Todd asks. "The Allosaurus? Only Joe could know about that! It's Joe! It's really him!"

"I used to dream 'bout a place where Fighters could dig up fossil rocks and battle to their heart's content." Joe says sadly. "That's why I built this here Caliosteo Fossil Park. But just before the doors opened, I stumbled on the Stone Pyramid and decided to take a peek inside. That's when I found me a big stone chest, and... Well, I reckon y'all know the rest. The skull of that Zongazonga feller flew up and took over my body! And here I am. Rollin' around like a tumbleweed on the plains. But my body's got a few miles on it, so Zongazonga started lookin' for a new Majestic Vessel. He organized the Caliosteo Cup and summond Fighters from across the world."

"What did you do?" I ask.

"I knew I had to stop it, so I disguised myself as Don Boneyard and formed the BareBones Brigade." Joe says. "But flyin' skulls warn't the only thing I found in the Stone Pyramid. I also tracked some boneysaurs. I took as many as I could find and give 'em to the BB Brigade. And after that, we did everything we could to disrupt the Cup. ...'Course, you didn't make it easy there, pardners. Everytime we got close, y'all pushed us back again.

"I'm sorry." I say. "If I had known, I would've-"

"Aw, heck." Joe says. "Don't go apologizin' now! Y'all were just doin' what ya thought was right. But I gotta admit, y'all have surprised me at every turn. I never reckond to get beat by the small fry I rescued two years ago! ...Well, I wish we had time to sit around and jaw, but we don't. Ol' Zongazonga went to a lot'a trouble to hold that Cup, and he's gonna want Dina's body. He ain't gonna give up until he hast it, so y'all need to vamoose from these islands right now."

"Joe's right, Dina!" Todd says. "We should get out of here!"

"I'm not leaving." I say.

"...What? Really? You're not leaving?" Todd asks, surprised.

"No. I'm not." I say. "I'm going to stay here. Todd, Zongazonga needs to be stopped. So, I'm going to stay here, fight him, and get Joe's body back. I don't want to think about what'll happen if we don't stop him. I don't want him to rule again. Todd, we _need _to stop him."

"Aw, shucks, Dina." Joe says. "I appreciate ya sayin' that. I really do. But I'd feel terrible if something happened to ya. Don't be a hero. Run while ya still can."

"But-" I say, but Todd interrupts me.

"i don't want to sound like a chicken or anything, Dina, but... HE'S A FLYING SKULL THAT CAN STEAL YOUR BODY! Let's just leave. Okay? Let's leave together."

"Todd, I told you. I'm _staying._" I say.

"Darn it!" He yells. "I'm worried about you! Don't you understand?! ...Fine then! Get your skull stolen! ...See if I care." He starts to leave, but stops at the door to look back at me with a hurt expresson. After looking at me for a few seconds, he leaves.

_Todd... _I think.

"Ya sure about this, pard?" Joe asks. "Yer riskin' an awful lot to help little ol' me."

"I'm sure Joe." I say.

"I owe ya more than you'll ever know." Joe says. "But I gotta tell ya, I don't have the first idea 'bout how to beat this Zongazonga feller. I know them ancient folks managed to seal him up somehow, but I don't know how they did it. Aw, horse apples! I wish we had someone around that knew the history of these here islands..."

"Prof. Scatterly does."

"...Hows that now? Ya say Professor Scatterly knows all about the history of these here islands?"

"Yes."

"...Well, heck! Maybe he knows how to defeat Zongazonga then! Come on! Let's go see Professor Scatterly right away!"

Joe's skull jumps into my pocket, which feels lumpy after he jumps in.

"Let's ride to the Caliosteo Museum and find Prof. Scatterly!" Joe says.

I head toward the Caliosteo Museum, and see Prof. Scatterly looking at the Calio Slablets. I run up to him.

"Hi Prof. Scatterly." I say.

"Oh ho! Welcome back, old bean!" Prof. Scatterly says when he sees me. "I hear you won the Caliosteo Cup, wot wot? Capital job, that. Truly a nice spot of work. Incidently, what is the matter? You seem rather flustered."

"I know this is gonna sound crazy, but you gotta believe me." I say. "Zongazonga's back. He took over Joe's body, and formed the Caliosteo Cup to find a new Majestic Vessel. Meanwhile, Joe was pretending to be Don Boneyard to stop ZZ from getting a new Majestic Vessel."

"Good heavens! You claim that Zongazonga has taken over Joe's body? And that the real Joe was pretending to be Don Boneyard this whole time?"

"Yes sir." I say, which causes him to laugh.

"Oh, but you are a wit, aren't you?" Prof. Scatterly says. "You almost had this old man there for a second!"

"Ain't no joke, Professor." Joe says from my pocket. "Take a look at what happened to me." He then jumps out of my pocket.

After staring at Joe shocked for a few moments, Prof. Scatterly says, "Good gravy! A skull that moves and talks! Well, this is simply fascinating! ...With this proof in front of me, it seems I've little choice but to believe your tale. Although, if Zongazonga really has come back, I'm afraid it leaves us in a bit of a fix. Yes, quite. If he were to seize your body and reclaim his true powers... I say, it would be a right terrible thing for this world!"

"Look, Professor." Joe says. "We need to know how ol' ZZ was defeated the first time."

"How he was defeated? Oh, my." Prof. Scatterly says. "Oh dear me. I'm afraid I don't know. ...Hold a moment! Yes, if I were to investigate there..."

Suddenly, we hear a lot of shouting outside.

"I say!" Prof. Scatterly says. "It sounds like quite the commotion outside, eh wot?"

"Somethin' must have happend." Joe says. "Come on, Dina. We best go have ourselves a look." He jumps in my pocket, which feels lumpy again.

Prof. scatterly and I head outside, to see a lot of people talking. After a few seconds, the Mammoth Vision comes up and Zongazonga appears..

"Hello there, everyone." ZZ says. "It's me. Joe Wildwest. I'm afraid I have some sad news about our champion, Dina. I've learned that our champion is actually a member of the hated BareBones Brigade. Yes, it seems that Dina has been running with them since the beginning. Also, Dina has been rigging matches to be assured of victory. Our so-called champion is nothing but a fraud! This cheaer is hiding out somewhere with all the other BB Brigade cronies. Hear me well! I want Dina captured and brought to me!"

After ZZ's little speech, everyone started looking, including Terry and the other Cranial Isle staff members. After everyone was gone, Prof. Scatterly and I walked over to where everyone was standing before. Which was weird, since that left us out in the open, but, you know Prof. Scatterly.

"Darn that Zongazonga!" Joe says, angry. "He's gonna trick the other Fighters into doin' his dirty work!"

"Mmm, yes." Prof. Scatterly says. "This is a situation most dire. I suggest the two of you make good your escape at once!"

"Right." I say. Just then, Pauleen and Rupert came out of the Fighter Station, and run over.

"Stay yourselves now, my friends!" Prof. Scatterly says. "That announcement was a lie!"

"That's all right, digadig." Pauleen says. "We're on Dina's side."

"We battled you in the Cup, and we know you won by fair means." Rupert says.

Joe suddenly jumps out of my pocket, which makes Rupert jump a little, and Pauleen to completely freak out.

"Aw, we can't be wastin' time like this!" Joe says. "We gotta gallop back to the BB Brigade Base, and fast!"

"Diga! It's D-Don Boneyard!" Pauleen says, still freaking out. "What's he diga-doing here?!"

"I'll fill ya in on the details later, kid." Joe says. "Right now, we gotta hurry! If they track down Dina, the world's in a heap'a trouble!"

"I can't say as I understand, but I trust your judgement." Rupert says. "Come, Pauleen. We should go."

"Okay, digadig!" Pauleen says, calming down a bit.

Joe jumps back into my pocket, and, as always, it feels lumpy.

"...You've disappointed me. I trusted you, you know?" Stella says as she walks up with Terry and Kent.

"Who knew the champ was member of the BB Brigade? It's sad, really."

"Come on, little dude." Kent says as he takes a step closer. "Just come with us and no one has to get gnarly."

The Staff Leaders start to surrond us.

"This is bad. We're surronded." Rupert says, saying what we're all thinking.

"What'll we diga-do?!" Pauleen asks, freaking out again.

Suddenly, we hear a roar and Todd comes running over, blocking us from the staff leaders.

"TODD!" Rupert, Pauleen, and I yell.

"Run, you guys! Run now! I'll take care of these guys!" Todd says. "Hey, so rember when I said I wanted to run because I was worried about you? Well, it's not quite true. I actually wanted to run because...I was afraid. I've run from a lot of things, you know? I'd just let you do all the hard stuff. You were always so brave, Dina! You took on everything, no matter how scary it was! And then Pauleen took off her mask and Rupert stood up to his father, and... And I relized I was a coward. It...made me ashamed."

"Todd..." I say.

"But I'm done running!" Todd says. "No more fake stomachaches for me! You're my best firend, Dina, and I'm gonna save you! Go already!" He takes out his Stego's Dino Medal, and throws it, unleashing it.

_...Wait. Those stomachaches were fake? _Tro asks.

None of my vivosaurs and I say anything. Instead, we send him a mental image of all of us face palming and sweatdropping.

"Todd-" I say, trying to help him, but Rupert stops me.

"Todd can do this." He says. "We must believe in him."

"B-but-" I say.

"I know you're worried, digadig." Pauleen says. "I am too. But Rupert's right. We have to, diga."

"A-alright." I say. "Let's go."

We all run off and I hear Todd say, "Bring it on, chumps!"

We head back to the BB Base, and Joe explains everything.

"...I must admit, this is something of an amazing story." Rupert says. "I believe you, and yet I find it hard to imagine that Joe's body is being controlled by an ancient sorcerer. Or that this bouncing skull is the real Joe Wildwest. It's a shame that the Cup was being held for such a nefarious perpose."

"A skull that lives by stealing bodies? Talk about freaky, digadig!" Pauleen says.

I take a step away from them, and look at the door.

"Are you worried about Todd?" Rupert asks me.

"Yes." I say. Rupert walks over, and puts a hand on my shoulder. **(A/N: DinaXRupert moment! :D)**

"This was his choice, and his path." Rupert says. "I'm sure he will be all right."

"Rupert's right, digadig!" Pauleen says. "Cheer up! We'll beat Zongazonga, get Joe's body back, and save Todd!"

"You're right." I say. "Let's just focus on beating ZZ for now."

"Good heavens! I just thought of something!" Prof. Scatterly say randomly. "According to the Calio Slablets, Zongazonga was defeated by the people of the Caliosteo Islands. After this, they sealed him inside the Stone Pyramid, yes? Then it stands to reason that the method of defeating Zongazonga may yet remain in that structure!" He looks at Joe. "You know where the Stone Pyramid is, yes?"

Joe jumps up and says, "Sure do! It's in the Jungle Labrinth! If ya check a bush at the deepest point, you'll open up a path to the Stone Pyramid."

"The deepest part of the Jungle Labrinth? Very well." Prof. Scatterly says. "I'm off!" He starts to leave, but Joe stops him.

"Whoa there Professor!" Joe says. "Zongazonga's been tellin' everyone that Dina here's a thief and a liar. Folks know you two arefriends. If they see ya runnin' around, there might be trouble. ...Hold on, now. I think I got myself an idea."

He leaves, and comes back and gives Prof. Scatterly a Ty Ranno mask, which is what our Paleopagers are designed from, and is on of the announcers for the Caliosteo Islands.

"Here ya go." Joe says. "Try this mask on." Prof. Scatterly puts the mask on.

"Well played, old bean!" Prof. Scatterly says. "No one will recognize this old man no! Right then! I'm off! Tallyhoooooooo!"

"Oh no..." I say, rembering something about Prof. Scatterly and basically the reason for his name.

"What?" Joe asks.

"I can't belieave I forgot this." I say. "Prof. Scatterly tends to get lost, forget very important things, and fall asleep in Icegrip Plateau."

"...How's that now? Prof. Scatterly tends to get lost and forget things?" Joe asks.

"Yeah. And fall asleep in Icegrip Plateau." I say.

"Aw, horseflies!" Joe says. "I got a second mask here/ We shoulda sent someone with him..."

"I'll go." I say as I take Joe's second mask and put it on.

"Hold on, Dina." Rupert says. "We can't send you after him."

"He's right!" Pauleen says. "It's too diga-dangerous! Take off the mask and let me go instead, digadig."

"..." I just say nothing.

"I appreciate the effort, y'all, nut I think this is something Dina and me need to handle." Joe says before he jumps into my pocket, which feels more lumpy this time. "Right! So the Stone Pyramid is in the Jungle Labrinth. If ya wanna open the path, ta gotta check the bush at the deepest point. All right, pard! Let's moseY!"

"Right!" I say as I head for the Stone Pyramid.

* * *

**A/N: ...I thought this chapter would be longer... Oh, and I'm really excited. I may get Pokemon White 2 this weekend. I love Reshiram. :) Anyway, I have**

**1: What did you do when Joe said he was Don Boneyard all along? I was like, "What? 0_o Okay, that's cool."**

**2: What did you do when ZZ said all that stuff about you to turn everyone against you? I got mad.**

**3: What did you do when Todd saved you? I was like, "Todd... You've become a lot less annoying now..."**

**4: What did you do when Todd said his stomachaches were fake? I was like, "Really?! That wasn't obvious at all."**

**5: Does it annoy you that people in the game often repeat stuff? It annoys me. I'm like, "I have pretty good memory. You don't have to repeat everything..."**

**Reviews:**

**Blossomlight907: Yes, he's having a panic attack. And the sound Joe makes when he jumps is funny. :D**

**Ninjataco183: Yes she does. And, I couldn't think of anything else. And, lol to your reaction. :)**

**Pikachuluver2012: First, welcome to my story thingie. :) Second, I can see that. :)**

**Dragon girlMew: Okay, just to say this, I burst out laughing when I read your review. Someone ACTUALLY said, "Who is Tonganonga?" Lol. XD How did you feel after that? I'd be embarrased.**

**kyuubi35: Lol. And, welcome. ...Yeah, I don't know what else to say.**

**Anyway, R&R, and I'll try to get the next chapter out soon.**

**Tro: JOE'S ZZ! AND DON BONEYARD'S JOE! AND TODD'S STOMACHACHES WERE FAKE! THIS DOESN'T MAKE SENSE! WE'RE GONNA DIE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Me: -_-' Yeaaaah... R&R please. Oh, did you notice I changed the summary for this story and FFR?**


	15. The Caliosteo Pipsqueak

**A/N: OMG I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! :( Anyway, here is a super long chapter to make up for it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fossil Fighters Champions.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Caliosteo Pipsqueak**

After a little bit of running, I arrive at the Stone Pyramid. It looks like those types of pyramids the Aztecs made. Anway, I went further in and see Prof. Scatterly, who was investigating the room.

"Hi Prof. Scatterly." I say as I go over to him.

"Oh! Hello, my friend." He says. "It seems you decided to follow me here, eh wot?"

I nod and Joe jumps out of my pocket and looks at the stone chest in the middle of the room.

"This here's the stone chest where they were keepin' Zongazonga. Sure wish I hadn't opened it..." He says sadly.

"I've been searching high and low, but I'm no closer to finding a way to defeat Zongazonga." Prof. Scatterly says. "I need to enlist your help, my good eggs! What say you?"

"Of course I'll help." I say.

I start searching the room. After a minute I find a giant door in the back with writing on it and some type of button.

_...How could he miss this? It's a giant door. Seriously. HOW could he miss THIS? _I think.

"I found something!" I yell.

Prof. Scatterly and Joe come over.

"What ho? Have you found something?" Prof. Scatterly asks.

"Well, if you count a giant door with writing on it something, then yes." I say.

"Ah, yes, quite. These appear to be ancient runes. Allow me to work my deciphering magic!" Prof. Scatterly says before starting to read from the door.

_"To defeat Zongazonga, the people crafted an ultimate weapon called the Caliosteo Pipsqueak. They used this weapon to knock Zongazonga's skull out of its stolen body. The Caliosteo Pipsqueak could also keep Zongazonga from stealing bodies for a short time. The people used this moment to capture the skull and seal it away in the stone chest."_

_They named a weapon the Caliosteo Pipsqueak? Who names a weapon that? _Cera asks.

_Um... It's small? Bert answers._

"The Caliosteo Pipsqueak? Seems like a pretty wimpy name for a weapon." Joe says. "But if it knocks ZZ outta my body, then I'm all for it! Where can we find the Caliosteo Pipsqueak, professor?"

"...Ahem! Yes, yes. Please allow me to continue." Prof. Scatterly says before he continues reading from the door.

_"We fear the seal holding Zongazonga may one day be broken. If such a day should come, know that we have hidden the Caliosteo Pipsqueak here. Press the crest on the wall, and accept the trial of the guardian. If you prevail, the ultimate weapon shall be yours."_

"The crest must be this little bit here, eh wot?" Prof. Scatterly asks, pointing to the button.

"I dunno about this." Joe says. "Doin' a trial from some guardian sounds a mite bit dangerous."

"Yes, it's a difficult decision." Prof. Scatterly says. "Shall we press the crest or no?"

"Really, guys? You're questioning this?" I ask them, causing them to look at me confused. "This is probably the only thing that can stop ZZ, and you're wondering if we should do it? Well, I'm going to do it. It may be the only way to stop him, so I'm going to take the chance and do this trial."

I then press the crest. Nothing happened for a second, then the ground started to shake.

"Aw, saddle sores! What now?" Joe asks.

"The guardian is coming!" Prof. Scatterly yells.

Suddenly, the door opens and we can see glowing purple eyes.

The guardian sends out 3 B-Rexes.

I send out Bert, Cera, and Tro.

The Guardian has higher speed, so it goes first. It skips its turn.

I also skip.

The guardian has one of the B-Rexes use Skeletal Assault on Tro, doing 126 damage.

"Cera, Enflame Bert! And Bert, Blast Breath on the AZ B-Rex!" They do, and Bert does 309 damage, defeating it.

The Guardian puts on B-Rex in the AZ, and has it use Boney Breath, which does 119 damage to Bert, misses Tro, and 54 damage to Cera, and scares her. The Guardian then puts the other B-Rex in the AZ and has it use Boney Roar, which does 69 damage to Bert, 27 damage to Tro, and 26 damage to Cera.

"Okay, Bert, Vaporizer Combo on the AZ B-Rex!" He does, and does a critical 396, damage, defeating it. "Okay, Bert, now get in the farthest back SZ." He does.

The Guardian has his B-Rex get in the AZ and use Skeletal Assault on Cera, doing 91 damage.

"Okay, Tro, AZ by yourself and Cera use Heracles Blade!" They do, and Cera does a critical 236 damage. "That didn't beat it? Bert, finish this with Thick Jaws!" He does, and it does 63 damage, defeating it.

Cera becomes rank 15, and Typhoon becomes rank 14.

There was a flash of light and next thing I know, I'm holding the Calioseto Pipsqueak. It's basically a giant hammer. It's light blue and has writing over it. I turn around and show them the Caliosteo Pipsqueak.

"By jove! It's the Caliosteo Pipsqueak!" Prof. Scatterly says.

"Great!" Joe says. "Now let's head back to the BB Brigade Base and plan us an attack!"

We go back to the BB Brigade Base, and tell Rupert and Pauleen our plan.

"So you're gonna use that weird hammer to knock ZZ's skull out of Joe's body, digadig." Pauleen says.

"Yep." I say.

"I see." Rupert says. "And after you do so, he will be unable to steal another body for a short amount of time."

"That's our chance to return the skull to the chest in the Stone Pyramid!" Prof. scatterly says.

"Well? What are we standing around for, digadig?" Pauleen asks. "Let's go to Wildwest Tower, diga!"

"Yeah. We should go." I say.

"I shall make for the Stone Pyramid in anticipation of your arrival, eh?" Prof. Scatterly says. "Yes, yes, quite. I must prepare the chest so Zongazonga can never rise again!" He then leaves.

"All right, y'all!" Joe says. "All aboard my B-Ptera. We're headin' for Wildwest Tower and Zongazonga!"

We all leave and get on Joe's B-Ptera, which heads for Wildwest Tower.

"I see Cranial Isle!" Rupert says after a while. "We're almost at Wildwest Tower."

"Wait, digadig!" Pauleen says, worried. "W-We're not moving, diga!"

The B-Ptera starts to fall.

"Is this Zongazonga's Spell?! We're going down!" Rupert says.

I grab Typhoon's Dino Medal, and throw it.

"Typhoon, help!" I say.

He comes over and catches us.

"You're Nycto, well, now Nycto Ace, should become a registered saving-people-from-falling Vivosaur." Pauleen says, which causes me to laugh.

"Yeah." I say.

He lands, and we all get off his back.

"Thanks, Typhoon." I say as he goes into his Dino Medal.

"Come on, now!" Joe says. "Giddyup! We made it to Cranial City, but my B-Ptera's plumb tuckered out. We'll have to climb up to Zongazonga on our own."

"Come on, digadig! Let's get going!" Pauleen says.

We all nod and head for the Fighter Station, but we get stopped by Terry.

Terry whistles. "Well now. That's a bold plan."

"You think you can go after Joe?" Stella asks as she walks up. "Think again!"

"We're gonna dump some cold water on your hot scheme, little dudes." Kent says as he walks up.

At that point, Joe jumps out of my pocket.

"Stella! Terry! Kent! Ya gotta listen to me!" He says. "I'm the real Joe Wildwest! That thing in the tower is just an evil skull that wrangled up my body! ...Sounds crazy when ya say it out loud, but it's true! Now y'all gotta let us pass!"

The Staff Leaders just stare at him for a minute before Stella jumps back.

"Eeeeek! It's a talking skull!" She says.

"Dude! It's Don Boneyard!' Kent says. "He must be some kinda gnarly skull robot! ...That's seriously uncool, dude."

"Are we supposed to believe every skull that hops in here and starts flapping its mandible? I think not!" Terry says.

"It's the truth, pards!" Joe says, pleading. "Why won't ya believe me?"

"Enough! I'm done talking." Terry says. "We'll let our vivosaurs handle it from here." He looks at Kent and Stella. "Get 'em!"

"We don't have time for this nonsense." Rupert says before looking at me. "Go, Dina! Get to Zongazonga!"

"But-" I say, but get cut off by Pauleen before I can finish.

"We'll handle these clowns, diga!" Pauleen says.

"They're right!" Joe says. "You and me gotta vamoose."

I look at Rupert and Pauleen before saying, "Alright. Let's go."

Joe jumps into my pocket and I start running to the Fighter Station. The Staff Leaders try to come after me, but Rupert and Pauleen stop them.

"S-Stop right there!" Terry yells.

"I'd stop worrying about them and start worrying about us, digadig." Pauleen says.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson in manners." Rupert says.

I get to the Fighter Station, and start to head to Wildwest Tower. Todd is standing in front of the elevator.

"Todd?" I ask happily. Joe jumps out of my pocket.

"Hey there, pard!" He says happily. "What are you doing all the way-"

"Save it!" Tood says, interrupting him. "I'm here for Dina! I know you never liked me. I know you make fun of me for losing to you in Round 1. You think I'm a joke? I'll show you who's laughing!"

"Todd..." I say. "I have no clue what you're talking about. What happened? I would NEVER make fun of you. And I don't think you're a joke. And, what do you mean I never liked you? Tood, I-"

"Shut up!" Todd yells. "You can't fool me anymore! I'm gonna stomp you flat, then I'm gonna laugh at YOU! All hail Todd! All hail Todd!" He then starts laughing.

"Todd..." I say.

_NOOOOOOOOOO! NOW TODD'S EVIL! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! WE'RE DOOMED! _Tro yelled sadly.

"Hold on, Dina." Joe says. "I reckon Todd here's been hypnotized by one'a Zongazonga's spells. We gotta find someone to battle him. The stress of combat should be just the thing to snap him out of it."

"I'll do it." I say.

"...Cow pies! YER gonna battle him?" Joe asks.

"Yes." I say. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"...No, I reckon it's a fine idea." Joe says. "Just try not to hurt the poor feller."

"Got it." I say.

"I'm coming for you, Dina!" Todd yells.

Todd sends in a Barbaros, which looks like one of those armored dinosaurs with spikes coing from it, a purple and green Goyle, and a green and pink Spinax.

I send in Tro, Anubis, and Typhoon. I have higher speed, so I go first.

"Pass." I say.

"I pass as well." Todd says.

"Okay, Typhoon, Nycto Somersault on Goyle!" He does, and does 110 damage, and gets 33 damage from Goyle's Auto Counter. "Now, Anubis, Krypto Fang on Goyle!" He does, doing 66 damage, defeating it.

"Don't think you've won yet! Barbaros, Babaros Blast on Nycto Ace!" It does, doing 189 damage.

"Typhoon!"

"Ha! Like I said, you won't win! Spinax, Harden Barbaros!"

"Tro, Charge!"

"...That's it? You must be scared of me. Well then, Barbaros, Barbaros Blast on Lugmos!" It does, doing 178 damage. "Now, Spinax Harden yourself!"

"Tro, Lumos Sphere Barbaros!" He does, doing 274 damage.

"How did it do so much?!"

"Gotta love the power of Charge! Now, Anubis! Krypto Combo on Barbaros!" He does, doing 112 damage. "Wait, why won't this thing go down?"

"You've underestimated me! Both of you get in the SZ!" They do. "Now Barbaros, Barbaros Spin on Krypto!" It does, doing a critical 110 damage. "Spinax, AZ and use Spinax Fang on Krypto!" It does, doing 89 damage.

"Okay, Anubis, Krypto Fang Barbaros!" He does, doing 47 damage, defeating it. "Now, Tro, Charge"

"I'm not out yet! Spinax, Cyclone on Krypto!" It does, doing 144 damage, defeating him.

"Anubis! You'll pay for that. Tro, Lugmos Blaster on Spinax!" He does, doing 422 damage, defeating it.

Tro becomes rank 16, Anubis becomes rank 15, Typhoon becomes rank 15, and Bert becomes rank 14.

Todd takes a step back and stares at me for a minute. after a little bit, he says, "Wh-what...? What happened? Oh my gosh, Dina! What have I done?! I just... I mean, I was always cheering for you, but... ...But I guess I was jealous the whole time. Jealous of how you always won...Jealous of how easy it was for you. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

"It's okay, Todd." I say, hugging him.

"Y-you forgive me? ...Really?" Todd asks.

"Of course." I say.

"Ain't nothin' to be ashamed of, pard." Joe says. "We all get jealous from time to time. Even ol' Joe Wildwest here. What I can't forgive is ZZ twistin' that emotion to make y'all fight each other!"

"Th-thanks, Joe." Todd says. "All right! Let's find Zongazonga and give him what for!" Todd and I put our fist in the air. "...But, um...how do we do that, exactly?"

"With the Caliosteo Pipsqueak." I say.

"...The Caliosteo Pipsqueak? What's that?" Todd asks.

"This is the Caliosteo Pipsqueak." I say, taking out the hammer. "This hammer has the ability to knock ZZ out of Joe's body. Then, he'll be unable to steal another body for a short time, which is when we can return his skull to the Stone Pyramid."

"...Oh, I see!" Todd says. "You can use that thing to belt ZZ out of Joe's head! Well, if you say it's a plan, then it's a plan. Let's go hammer a bad guy!"

I put the Pipsqueak away and Todd and I do our little jump thing before heading toward the elevator.

"H-hey, it's Dina!" A staff member says as he runs up with another staff member.

"They're going after Joe! Stop them!" The other staff member says. Joe goes over to them.

"I reckon I can lasso these doggies all by my lonesome." He says. "Go on now! Y'all get up there and get my body back! I know y'all won't believe me, but lemme say it anyway..." Joe jumps up. "I'm Joe Wildwest!"

Todd and I go into the elevator, and into Joe's suite. Zongazonga is looking at something, and when he hears us come in he turns around.

"...Huh. I must say I did not expect this." He says. "Still, it spares me the bother of searching for you, so I suppose I should be thankful. Yes, well, let's not waste any more time with empty conversastion of the revealing of plans, mmm? You will give me your body, and you will do it now." He takes a step closer to me.

"You want my body? Well, take a look at this, then." I say before holding up the Pipsqueak.

"...Where did you find that? That...thing is not supposed to exist anymore." Zongazonga says. Todd takes a step closer to him.

"Joke's on you, chump!" He says. "And now we're gonna use it to knock you outta Joe's head.

"Bold words from a small man." Zongazonga says. "But you have won nothing yet."

He does something, which pushes Todd and I aside and the Caliosteo Pipsqueak to fall out the hole in the wall. Todd instantly runs over to the hole in the wall.

Oh no! The Caliosteo Pipsqueak!" He yells.

"Now then, can we please continue with the part where I finally steal your body?" Zongazonga asks, taking a step closer.

"Never!" I yell.

"Wait, Dina!" Todd yells. "It's caught on the wall of the tower! I'm gonna get it! Just hold him off for a while!" He then starts to climb down the tower to get the Pipsqueak.

"Little fool!" Zongazonga says, looking out the hole. "The wind will throw both him and that idiotic hammer from the tower before long." He looks back at me. "...And yet you still defy me. Your friend is a mere boy for whom courage is but a fevered dream in the night. He is a fool to go out there, and you are a bigger fool to wait for him! Oh, look at me. I promised not to stall, and yet here I am chuckling over my inevitable victory. Your body is mine, and I will claim it in the guise of your hero, Joe Wildwest!"

Zongazonga sends in an Aregento, which is a long neck, a Seidon, another long neck, and a Berto.

I send in Tro, Cera, and Typhoon. I have higher speed, so I go first.

"Pass." I say.

"I will also pass."

"Okay, Tro, Charge!" He does.

"Aregento, Mountain Press on Nycto Ace!" It does, doing 112 damage. "Now, Berto, Blast Breath on Lugmos!" It does, doing 103 damage, also enraging him. "Now, Seidon Power Scale!" It does, and makes our FP levels equal.

"Hey, that's not fair! Anyway, Tro, Lugmos Sphere on Aregento!" He does, doing 864 damage, defeating it.

"Not bad. But not good enough. Berto, get in the AZ by yourself and use Vaporizer Combo on Lugmos!" It does, doing 114 damage. "Now Seidon! Ocean Lore on Heracles!" It does, doing 42 damage and putting Tro and Typhoon in the AZ.

"Tro, AZ by yourself and Cera use Heracles Beam on Seidon!" They do, and Cera does 225 damage, and puts both vivosaurs in the SZ.

"Berto, Blast Breath on Lugmos!" It does, doing 155 damage and enrages him. "Seidon, Ocean Dance on Heracles!" It does, doing 69 damage.

"Okay, Cera, Heracles Blade on Berto!" She does, and causes 158 damage, defeating it.

"I will still beat you! Seidon, Ocean Waltz on Lugmos!" It does, doing 131 damage, defeating him.

"TRO! You'll pay for that! Typhoon AZ by yourself and use Nycto Hurricane on Seidon!" He does, doing 310 damage and moes it to the front AZ.

"Seidon, get in the farthest back SZ and use Ocean Waltz on Nycto Ace!" It does, and causes 169 damage to Typhoon.

"Cera, Enflame Typhoon!" She does. "And Typhoon, Nycto Somersault Seidon!" He does, doing 259 damage, defeating it.

Tro becomes rank 17, Cera becomes rank 16, Bert becomes rank 15, and Anubis becomes rank 16.

"Oh ho! Well played indeed, human." Zongazonga says. "But I expected no less from my Majestic Vessel. And yet, without the Caliosteo Pipsqueak, I am invincible! So what will you do? ...Perhaps you will use your vivosaurs to attack me, mmm? Ah, but you can't do that. Because doing so would destroy the very body you came to save. All things end the same. Your body will be mine, one way or the other." He laughs and takes a step closer.

"I got it, Dina!" Todd yells.

"Im-impossible!" Zongazonga says, shocked. "There's no way you could retrieve the-"

Todd holds up the Caliosteo Pipsqueak. "I may not be good at much, but I'm REALLY good at climbing! Here, Dina! Catch!"

He throws the Pipsqueak, which I catch.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Zongazonga yells as I start to run towards him. I jump up, and hit ZZ in the head with the Pipsqueak, which causes Zongazonga's skull to exit Joe's body and roll onto the floor.

"I bet he feels pretty...LIGHT HEADED!" Todd says, making both of us laugh. "Oh man, that's hilarious."

"Yes it is, Todd." I say, still laughing.

Rupert, Pauleen, and Joe arrive.

"You all right, pards?!" Joe asks.

"Yep." I say. "also, we did it."

"Digadig! You knocked Zongazonga's skull right out of Joe's head!" Pauleen says happily.

"Quickly, Joe! Reclaim your body!" Rupert says.

"I'm on it." Joe says. He goes over to his body, and reclaims it. "Yeeee-haw! I feel like a million bucks!"

"That's good." I say. Then I get promoted to Fighter Rank 11.

"But much as I'd love to dance a jig, we got business to finish." Joe says. "Right now, ZZ can't steal anyone else's body, which means we gotta catch that skull and lock it away for good!"

We nod and surrond the skull.

"Come here, you!" Todd says. He lunges for the skull, but it jumps out of the way. Pauleen then tries to get it, but it also gets away from her.

"Stupid...Digadig! Get over here!" Pauleen yells as she tries to get it again. We then all start to get the skull, and we all fail.

"This'll be easier than catchin' a greased pig at the fair!" Joe says. He tries to get the skull, but trips on the ground and literally, slaps the floor.

"Dagnabbit! I've been outta body too long." Joe says. "My arms and legs are movin' every which way."

While we're distracted by Joe's problem, the skull gets on the elevator.

"He's getting away, digadig!" Pauleen yells.

Rupert runs and gets on the elevator as well. "Oh no he isn't!" Before we can go help him, the elevator leaves.

"...Uh-oh." Joe says. "I hope Rupert managed to catch that slippery skull."

We all get on the elevator. When we get out, we see Rupert there.

"R-Rupert?" Todd asks. "The skull didn't...get away, did it?"

"...Not to worry, Todd. I got it." Rupert says.

"All right! Way to go, digadig!" Pauleen says happily.

"So what do we do now?" Todd asks.

"We take the skull to that Stone Pyramid place and seal it up, diga!" Pauleen answers.

Joe nods. "While y'all do that, I'll let everyone know what happened so they stop chasin' ya around. Now hurry! Get to the Stone Pyramid and lock that Zongazonga feller in the hoosegow for good!"

"I think you should carry this, Dina." Rupert says. "You defeated Zongazonga after all. It's only proper that you carry his skull to the end. Don't worry. I gave him a sound thrashing, so he should be quiet for a while." He then hands me the skull.

"Right! Let's go to the Stone Pyramid!" Todd says.

"Prof. Scatterly will be super happy to hear about this, digadig!" Pauleen says.

We then start heading toward the Stone Pyramid, and I think I heared Rupert say, "...Yes, I'm glad it all worked out. Heh heh."

We arrive at the Stone Pyramid, and tell Prof. Scatterly what happened.

"Yes, yes! Now let us seal this awful Zongazonga away while we still can!" Prof. scatterly says. "It wouldn't do to have hm escape and steal another body, eh wot? Quicly now, old bean! Place it in the stone chest so we can seal it up!"

"This is the end, digadig." Pauleen says. "Finally."

"I never thought I'd see this have a happy ending." Todd says.

Suddenly, the skull jumps out of my pocket.

"Waaaaaah! The skull! It's moving again!" Todd yells.

"Stand back!" Prof. Scatterly says. "It will steal your body if you get close!"

"N-no! Stop!" The skull says. "I'm not Zongazonga! It's me! It's Rupert!"

"Yeah, right!" Pauleen says. "Do I look stupid to you?"

"I'm not lying!" The skull says. "I'm Rupert! Please, my friends. You must believe me!"

I walk over to him.

"Hey, Dina, watch out!" Todd says.

I look at the skull for a moment, before deciding if it real was Rupert.

_I thought it was too easy... I t_hink.

_I agree. This had seemed to easy. _Anubis says.

_WE ARE DOOMED! ZZ GOT AWAY! NOOOOO! _Tro yells.

_You've got to be kinding me. _Bert says. _We gotta find and fight this guy, AGAIN?!_

_Unless you want him to be free, then yes. _Cera says.

_How do we find him? _Typhoon asks.

_Don't know. _I say.

_WE ARE DOOOOOOOOMED! _Tro yells.

"Guys, it's Rupert." I say.

"Um, soooo... that's actually Rupert? You're sure diga?" Pauleen asks.

"Of course I'm sure." I say.

"Dang it! we were so close!" She says angrily.

"I can't believe that's Rupert..." Todd says. "Your fans are gonna freak out if they see you like this." Rupert goes into the middle of our group.

"I managed to capture Zongazonga's skull in the elevator." He says. "But before I could subdue the thing, it struck me with a headbutt. when I came to, I found myself in my current state."

"Blast!" Prof. Scatterly says. "The effects of the Caliosteo Pipsqueak wore off sooner than we anticipated."

"That skull is a good actor, digadig!" Pauleen says. "I had no idea Rupert was really Zongazonga."

"Hey, wait." Todd says. "Where did Zongazonga go? He was just here! I mean, Rupert was just here. Wait, I mean Rupert's body was, oh, you know what I mean."

"I am too old and fat to go chasing after Zongazonga, I fear." Prof. Scaterly says. "Perhaps you youngsters would be willing to chase him down one last time, eh wot?"

"Of course." we all say.

"Please find my body, Dina." Rupert says. "I've grown rather attached to it over the years."

"I will." I say. "You wanna come?"

"Of course." Rupert says before jumping into my pocket.

I leave and start asking people where ZZ went. It turns out he went to Icegrip Plateau. I find him at the farthest banck spot.

"Hello, Dina." Zongazonga says as he turns to look at me. "What's wrong? Was there something wrong with Zongazonga's skull?"

"Don't play games with me, ZZ." I say. "Rupert told us everything. So give it up."

"Give my body back!" Rupert says as he jumps out of my pocket.

"Heh heh. I'm kidding, of course." Zongazonga says. "I know whhy you're here. ...Because I am Zongazonga!"

"...I thought we just established that." I say.

Instead of answering, he laughs. "You were so very close! How frustrating this must be for you. Had the Caliosteo Pipsqueak's power lasted a second longer, this Rupert fellow would have had me. But I have good news, Dina! I've decided not to steal your body after all. Rupert's body is your equal in every way. It's quite remarkable, really. It is a flawless vessel from which to launch my glorious reign! Behold thepower of the Majestic Vessel!" He turns to the ocean.

"Zongazonga! Zonga! Zonga! Zongaaaaa!" He says.

After he says that, a giant old fashioned castle come out of the ocean and goes into the sky.

"Rise my kingdom!" ZZ yells. "Rise from your slumber! RISE!"

The castle finishes rising, and ZZ lets out a vivosaur. It looks like a Ptera, but smaller with light purple skin, with darker spots on it. The crest on its head is light pink, and pure blue eyes. Zongazonga gets on the Ptera thing, and flies toward the castle.

"Well, this isn't good." Rupert says.

"...Seriously?" I ask. "Of course this isn't good! He just pulled a CASTLE out of the ocean!"

"Calm down." Rupert says. "We'll find a way to beat him. In the meantime, we should go tell the others what happened."

"...Okay." I say.

Rupert jumps back into my pocket, and we head back to Cranial Isle.

* * *

**Me: And it's DONE! :D Anyway, I have 5 questions.**

**1. What did you do when Joe Prof. Scatterly were wondering if they should get the Caliosteo Pipsqueak or not? I was like, "seriously? WHY ARE YOU QUESTIONING THIS?!"**

**2. What did you do when you found out the name of the Caliosteo Pipsqueak? I was like, "That's the best they could come up with?"**

**3. What did you do at the moment with Todd when he attacked you? I was like, "Todd... WHY YOU ATTACK ME?!"**

**4. What did you do when you found out ZZ escaped and took over Rupert's body? I was like, "I thought it was too easy. And, I HAVE TO FIGHT THAT GUY AGAIN?! :( "**

**5. What did you think when ZZ pulled his castle ouof the ocean? I was like, " 0_0 Ya gotta be kidding me..."**

**I also have one question to help me with something. First, there's only three chapters left of this story. Before you freak out, I am making a sequel. The reason I'm making a sequel is because I don't feel like changing the title and the summary. Anyway, I'm thinking about adding OCs to it. The thing is, I still want the main characters to be, well, the main characters. I don't want the Ocs to take over. so, please tell me if I should add OCs or not.**

**Dino: When am I coming in?**

**Me: After the next chapter.**

**Dino: THAT'S NOT SOON ENOUGH!**

**Me: -_- calm down.**

**Rupert: And when are you going to put some MeXDina in there?**

**Me: Next chapter.**

**Tro: WE ARE GOING TO DIE!**

**Rupert, Dino, and I: -_-'**

**Me: Calm down.**

**Tro: NO! I CAN'T WE'RE GONNA DIE!**

**Me: *facepalms and tries to calm Tro down.***

**Rupert: She forgot to do the reviews...**

**Dino: I'll do them.**

**1Teffla1Shenliu1Tophis: Thanks! :D Even though I haven't appeared yet...**

**Ninjataco183: 1: :3 2: XD That's funny. 3: I agree with that. 4: XD That's funny! I like more funny. :3 5: I know right! These people keep repeating!**

**Dragon girlMew: XD 1: XD 2: Pulled a Tro. XD Speaking of Tro, ilovedogs12 is still having major issues calming him down... -_- 3: I can see that. 4: They were clearly fake... I don't get why Todd told Dina that... 5: XD**

**Mewtwo Girl: Thanks. :3 I STILL HAVEN'T APPEARED YET THOUGH! Anyway, that had to be hilarious. XD**

**Tabitha6000: Cool! ilovedogs12 got White 2. :) And everyone loves reshiram. :3 Anyway, thanks. :D**

**kyuubi35: Thanks. :D And, no problem. Ya gotta answer the reviews. :D 1: Yeah. 2: XD 3: XD I don't get why he didn't use all three vivos. 4: :3 5: I think we can all agree on that.**

**Inferno: Welcome! :D You should be able to skip! I mean, you can in Pokemon Rangers: Guardian Signs! Well, most of them. Anyway, I don't get why Rupert calls people's vivosaurs sad.**

**Rupert: I'm not like that anymore... -_-**

**Dino: Hey! I'M doing these! Anyway, I bet you could beat him. ^.^**

**DunalN2: :D to you too. :) 1: XD 2: XD YAY! WE'RE ATTACKING HIM WITH SWORDS NOW! :D 3: I can see that. 4: XD It was so obvious. 5: XD I KNOW! I DON'T GET WHY THEY THINK THAT!**

**Dino: And done.**

**Me: Tro, CALM DOWN ALREADY!**

**Tro: I CAN'T WE'RE GONNA DIE! D':**

**Bert: *comes in and hits tro in the head with a stick, knocking him out* There.**

**Me, Rupert, and Dino: 0_0**

**Me: Um... Review?**

**Dino: And I will appear.**

**Rupert: Rember to answer the questions.**

**Me: Also, I should be able to get the next FFR chapter up tonight. Anyway, R&R. Bye. :)**


	16. The Final Battle

**A/N: Here's the next chappy. :D**

**Dina: ilovedogs12 owns nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Final Battle**

"Dang! I didn't know that feller could pull a castle outta the sea!" Joe says.

Rupert and I had just finished telling everyone what happened.

"He was able to raise the building despite being in Rupert's body for such a short time." Prof. Scatterly says. "Once he becomes fully adjusted, I fear Zongazonga may prove impossinle to stop!"

Joe nods. "Well then, I guess we'll just have to beat him before he can get comfortable! I sent Stella, Terry, and Kent on a Ptera to see if they can get into the castle. I sure hope they can..." He gets a call then. "That's them now!" He picks up the call.

"Joe, it's Stella." Stella says from the phone. "we can see Zongazonga's castle now! We're prepared to inflitra... Oh no!"

"Dude, there'a a seriously angry cloud that just popped up over the castle." Kent says.

"It's some kind of hurricane!" Terry yells. "There's no way we can approach the castle!"

"I'm sorry, Joe." Stella says. "We have to turn back. If we can...Try to...make it lat..." The phone suddenly shuts off.

"Stella? Come in! Come in, consarnit!" Joe says. "...We failed."

"W-Wait!" Pauleen says. "If the Ptera can't make it, what about a Jara, digadig? Or a Thalasso?"

"I fear they will fail as well." Rupert says. "Pteras have the best flying ability of all vivosaurs. I doubt even a helicopter could fly through the kind of weather they described..."

"Digadig! So what, diga? We just sit here and wait for Zongazonga to take over?!" Pauleen asks angrily.

"I...I don't know, Pauleen." Joe says. "I just don't know what else we can do. Unless one'a y'all have a high-powered rocket we can launch through the storm."

We all just sit there thinking for a minute before I randomly yell, "That's it!"

"What is it? Do you have an idea?" Todd asks.

"Yep. Follow me." I say as I head to the elevator.

"...All right. Let's go." Rupert says.

I lead everyone to the Fossil Cannon at Ribular.

"You wanna use the Fossil Cannon to shoot yourself into the castle." Joe asks in disbelief.

"Yes." I answer.

"You come up with some pretty crazy ideas, Dina." Todd says.

"That's because I'm pretty crazy." I say.

"I doubt even some nasty storm cloud could stop you if we did this, diga!" Pauleen says happily.

"Well, I s'pose it's possible..." Joe says. "But we still got a problem. See, this here Fossil Cannon was designed to fire rocks. ...Not people. If we tried to fire ya out of it, ya'd be blown to kingdom come!"

"Perhaps I can be of assistance." The FossilDig, CEO. says as he walks up.

"Father!" Rupert says, shocked.

"I've been briefed on the situation, and I wish I could say the good of the world is my first concern." Mr. CEO says as he walks over to Rupert. "But in truth, I'm more concerned with retrieving the body of my son." He looks at Joe. "I believe I can modify the cannon to fit your needs. Will you allow me to assist you?"

"Father..." Rupert mutters.

"Um, but sir? Mr. FossilDig, CEO? Are you sure you can modify it?" Todd asks.

"Of course I can. I built the thing." Mr. CEO says, which shocks Todd. "I'll make it so the cannon will be able to fire a person as easily as a fossil rock. However, time is short. It will need to be a rush job. I fear we'll only be able to launch a single person."

"Just one of us?" Todd asks.

"I want to go." I say.

"Yeah, all right, Dina." Todd says. "I guess you're the best choice."

"Thanks, Todd." I say.

"It's all up to you, pard." Joe says.

"I'll need source parts and materials." Mr. CEO says. "I could also use skilled labor if there's anyone you trust."

Joe nods. "I'll arrange for whatever ya need."

"Oh, wooooooow. Like we're toooootally skilled at labor." We hear Lola say as she, Cole, and Lester walk over.

"Cole! Lester! Lola!" Joe says before walking over to them.

"Like, when we found out Don B. was actually Joe Wildwest, it blew my miiind." Lola says. "You totally fooled us. It was a trip and a half, maaan."

"Yeah. I was just comin' along because I liked breakin' stuff. I never knew there was a good reason for it!" Lester says.

"Even I, the clever one, fell for your story." Cole says. "You're a sly dog, Joe Wildwest. I'll give you that."

_Since when is Cole the clever one? _Typhoon asks.

_It's probably a self-proclaimed title. _Cera says.

_WE'RE DOOMED! DOOOOOOOMED! _Tro yells.

"...I admit it." Joe says. "I used ya, and I lied to ya as well. And though my intentions were good, that ain't no exuse. ...I'm sorry."

"Hold the phone, boss!" Lester says. "Don't apologize! Aplogizing's for suckers!"

"And we're not angry, you know?" Lola asks. "It was just, like, whoooooooa." She giggles some.

"You fooled us good, Joe, but that doesn't mean we hate you." Cole says. "I mean, look at us. You've got a vain hipster, a creepy rocker, and a ditsy hippie. Folks don't like us. They never have. ...At least, not until you came along."

_That's sad... _Cera thinks.

_Yeah... _I say.

_...I wanna give them a hug. _Tro says.

_Since when have you calmed down? _Bert asks.

_Don't. Just, don't. we don't want him to get started again. An_ubis says.

_I'll get back to that in a while. But, I wanna give them a hug at the moment, so I'll freak out later. _Tro says.

"You took us in like a new drummer in a cover band." Lester says. "And that means you'll always be our boss!"

Lola giggles before saying, "Yeaaaaah."

"Aw, shucks." Joe says. "Thanks y'all. well then, I guess we better get on with it. Cole? Lester? Lola? I want ya to gather the BB Brigade and give this feller whatever he needs." They do their poses.

"Roger!" Cole says.

"Can we lift stuff? 'Cause I'm real good at liftin' stuff!" Lester says.

"Like, no worries, maaaan." Lola says.

"Oh! Me too! I'll help too!" Todd says, jumping up and down.

"Me too, digadig!" Pauleen says.

Joe walks over to me. "We'll getcha into this cannon as soon as we can, Dina. If there's anything ya need before the final showdown with Zongazonga, you best take care of it now. Soon as yer ready, just pull on my duster and lemme know. Got it?"

"Got it." I say before leaving.

I head and start getting ready. After a while, Rupert comes over.

"Hey, Rupert." I say when I see him. "Do you need something?"

"No. I mean, yes. I mean...you get my point." Rupert says. "I have one thing to say, and one thing to ask."

"Okay." I say.

"Okay, so my question is, can I come with you when you got beat Zongazonga?" Rupert asks.

"Wha? Of course." I say. "He has your body anyway, so it makes sense you would come. And you said you wanted to tell me something?"

"Y-y-yeah... Well, I've wanted to tell you this for a while, but...I guess I've been too nervous. The thing is, Dina...I like you. I always have..."

That got me completely off guard. I mean, I've always had a crush on him, (Bert: _I KNEW IT! *does a victory dance* My other vivosaurs: -_-'_) and it turns out he has always had a crush on me.

"R-Really? Because... I've always liked you too..."

"Really?! That's great! Uh... I mean, that's good to hear. So, after this Zongazonga thing is over, would you like to... hang out sometime?"

"Of course!" I say before hugging him. Well, hugging his skull. "Just one thing, though."

"Wh-what's that?" Rupert asks.

"Help me get Todd and Pauleen together. They both have a crush on each other and know they have a crush on each other, but they haven't told each other yet. Will you help me?"

Rupert laughs before saying, "Of course."

"Well, the cannon should be done now, so we should get back."

"Right."

We head back, and I go over to Joe while Rupert goes to his dad.

"Are ya ready to go to Zongazonga's castle?" Joe asks.

"Yes." I say.

"Ya sure 'bout that?" Joe asks. "Once yer gone, we got no way to get you back."

"Yes, Joe. Yoo didn't have to ask twice." I say.

"All right, fair enough." Joe says before he goes over to Mr. CEO and asking, "How's this here Fossil Cannon comin' along, pard?"

"We're just finishing up." Mr. CEO says. "We should be able to fire a single person over to the castle."

"You can do it!" Todd says. "I believe in you!"

"I'm cheering for you, digadig!" Pauleen says. "Just promise to come back in one piece, okay?"

"Of course." I say before walking over to the cannon.

"Hold, Dina." Rupert says. "I hope you're not leaving without me."

"Of course not." I say. He jumps into my pocket, and, as always, it feels lumpy.

"Let's defeat Zongazonga one and for all this time!" Rupert says.

I get into the cannon.

"All right, here goes!" Joe yells. 3,2,1, Fire!"

I get launched out of the cannon. Trust me, it feels really weird to get shot out of the cannon. After a minute, I land at the base of the steps leading to the top of ZZ's castle.

"We made it." Rupert says as he jumps out of my pocket. "He must be up there. Let's go!"

We run up the steps and see Zongazonga standing on top of some platform type thing.

"...Yoou are beginning to annoy me." Zongazonga says. "But your effort is to little to late, I'm afraid. I have already grown accustomed to this body. My former powers have all returned to me." He laughs. "Now I shall show you the true power of my sorcery! I will show you long-extinct dinosaurs from beyond time itself... The same dinosaurs that once terrified the puny humans of the Caliosteo Islands! I will show you the undead dinosaurs born of the stygian dark!"

He puts his arms up and begins to chant. "Zongazongazonga! Zongazongazonga! Fallen dragons from a bygone age! Your master, the mighty sorcerer compels you! Let your dark bones be cloaked once more in the flesh of hate! Rise now! Rise now! RIIIIIIISE!"

The sam Ptera like thing from earlier comes out, as well as two vivosaurs that have the same type of skin and eyes a the Ptera, but one's a Tricera and the other's a Elasmo.

"What are those things?!" Rupert asks.

"Zombiesaurs." ZZ answers. "They also happen to be some of the rare legendary type vivosaurs."

"Doesn't matter!" I yell. "I'll end up beating them in the end!"

_Watch out. All of them have support effects that badly affect you. _Anubis says.

_Thanks. But I don't think I'm going to use you, if that's okay. I_ say.

_It's fine. _He says.

I send in Tro, Bert, and Typhoon. ZZ has higher spped, so he goes first.

"Z-Tricera, Z-Tri Combo on Nycto Ace!" It does, doing 62 damage. "Now, Z-Ptera, Zombie Skewer Lugmos!" It does, doing 5 damage.

"That's all you Z-Ptera can do? That's not much. Anyway, Typhoon! Nycto Star Z-Ptera!" He does, doing 142 damage, defeating it. "Ha! Take that!"

"Don't think you've won. Z-Elasmo! Z-Elasmo Combo Lugmos!" It does, doing 54 damage. "Now, Z-Tri Tornado!" The attack does 39 damage to Tro, 30 damage and poisoning to Bert, and 33 damage to Typhoon."

"These thing aren't that strong are they? Tro, Lugmos Sphere Z-Elasmo!" He does, doing 157 damage.

"Z-Tricera, Z-Tricera Combo on Lugmos!" It does, doing 83 damage. "Now, Z-Elasmo Triple on Lugmos!" It does, doing 88 damage.

"Tro, Lugmos Tail on Z-Elasmo!" He does, doing 127 damage, defeating it. "All right! One more left! Bert, get in the AZ by yourself!" He does.

"I'm still not out. Z-Tricera, get in the SZ and use Z-Tri Fury on Berto!" It does, doing 150 damage.

"Bert, Vaporizer Combo!" He does, but it misses. "What?!"

"You got carried away. Your Berto's accuracy is down by my Z-Tricera's support effects. Z-Tricera, Zombie Shuffle on Berto!" It does, doing a critical 88 damage.

"Bert, get in the far back SZ!"

"...That's it? Well, Z-Tricera, get in one of the side AZs and use Z-Tri Combo on Nycto Ace!" It does, doing 74 damage.

"Ha! You fell for my trap! Bert, AZ and use Vaporizer Combo on Z-Tricera!" He does, doing 121 damage. "Now, Tro, Lugmos Tail on Z-Tricera!" He does, doing 73 damage.

"How...How is this possible?!" Zongazonga asks. "Did I underestimate the amount of power you truly possess? Or did you actually gain power srom the very contest that I arranged? I cannot allow this! None can have such power save the great Zongazonga! Enough! Your life ends here!"

His skull comes out of Rupert's body, and floats up. It starts to change, and soon it becomes a giant half boneysaur half zombiesaur. First, he's huge. Second, he looks like a T-Rex but with the skin of a zombiesaur. He has bones covering him from the top of his mouth down to his tail. He has the purple eyes of a boneysaur, and blue fire coming from the top of his head. He has two giant skeletal arms coming from his back with dinosaur claws at the end, and he has red spikes coming from different parts of his body, such as his knees and elbows.

Rupert and I just stand there, shocked and scared by what just happened.

_Okay. Now I agree with Tro. We're doomed. _Bert says.

_Yeah we are. _Cera and Typhoon says.

_Um... Yeah, this is pretty scary. _Anubis says.

_Well, I don't know if we can beat him... _I say.

_We can't give up! _Tro says. _Who cares if he turned to that... _thing. _We can't give up! We can't give in after all we've done! So let's beat this guy!_

_... _The resy of my vivosaurs and I say nothing.

_Hey, what happened to you being terrified of everything? _Bert asks.

_I may be scared of a lot, but this is different! If we don't fight him, we're pretty much doomed and I won't stand for that! I won't give up just because he looks scary! Who's with me?! _Tro asks.

_Tro's right! _I say. _We can't give up! We've gone to far to stop now!_

_YEAH! _My other vivosaurs yell.

ZZ has himself and two Z-Rexes, which are basically the same as the others, only in T-Rex form.

I send in Tro, Anubis, and Cera. I have higher speed, so I go first.

_Before you do anything, watch out for the Z-Rexes. They have the ressurect ability, which allows them to come back after two turns. _Anubis says.

_Okay. Thanks. _I say.

"Okay, I pass!"

Zongazonga also passes.

"Okay, Tro, Charge!" He does.

Zongazonga passes again.

"Cera, Enflame Tro! And Tro, Lugmos Blaster on Zongazonga!" They do, and Tro does 464 damage. "Oh yeah!"

Zongazonga has his Z-Rex use Undead Assault on Anubis, doing 125 damage. Then he uses his team skill, Ghost King. It misses both Tro and Cera, but it does 301 damage to Anubis, defeating him.

"ANUBIS! Okay, you'll pay. Tro, Lugmos Sphere on Zongazonga!" He does, doing 161 damage. "Why won't you go down? Cera, Heracles Blade on Zongazonga!" She does, doing 107 damage, defeating him. "YES! All that's left is the two Z-Rexes."

Zongazonga has one of his Z-Rexes get in the AZ and use Undead Assault on Cera, doing 127 damage. He then has his other Z-Rex get in the AZ and use Undead Assault on Cera, doing 130 damage.

"Okay, Cera Enflame yourself and Tro Charge!" They do.

Zongazonga skips.

"Cera, Heracles Beam on the AZ Z-Rex!" She does, doing 170 damage. "Tro, Charge again!"

Zongazonga has one of his Z-Rexes use Boney Breath, doing 57 damage to Tro, and 62 damage to Cera and also poisons her. He has his other Z-Rex get in the Az and use Zombie Roar, which does 37 to both Tro and Cera.

"Okay, both of you get in the AZ! And Cera, Heracles Blade on the Z-Rex in the SZ!" They do, and Cera does a critical 133 damage, defeating it. "Alright, Cera, get in the AZ by yourself and Tro use Lugmos Tail!" They do, and Tro does 238 damage, defeating it.

Tro becomes rank 18, Cera and Anubis become rank 17, and Typhoon and Bert become rank 16.

_I...I did it...I did it!_ I think happily.

"Even my...Final spell...failed..." Zongazonga says after going back into a skull. "Wh-why?! Wgere do you get this power?!"

Rupert, who apparently reclaimed his body during the battle, stands up and says, "My friend loves Fossil Battles, but loves vivosaurs even more. They respond to this affection and give their all to Dina's cause."

"Impossible!" Zongazonga says. "Some pathetic, mewling child won the hearts of these ancient creatures? Is THAT what makes a Fossil Fighter? I don't understand! I don't understand any off this!"

His skull starts to crack, and after a minute, he explodes.

"It's over, Dina." Rupert says. "...Thank you. Without you, I'd still just be a bouncing skull."

"No problem." I say.

Then the castle starts to clollapse.

"Blast! Without Zongazonga, the castle is starting to collapse!" Rupert says.

We start running, but we can't get away. Before Rupert and I get the chance to freak out, a Ptera with Pauleen and Todd on the back lands.

"Hey!" Todd says. "The rescue team's here!"

"Get on, digadig!" Pauleen says.

Rupert and I look at each other before getting on. We manage to get off right before the castle collapses.

* * *

**-Later-**

Joe was talking to a reporter about what happened. It's been a little bit since the end of the Zongazonga incident. When we got back, everyone congratulated and thanked us.

"As y'all know, the Caliosteo Fossil Park, and the world, was recently facin' some grave times." Joe was saying to the reporters. "The ancient sorcerer Zongazonga up and tried to take over the place with his dark powers. But thanks to the work of a single Fighter and some friends the world is saved. Now lemme introduce y'all to that Fighter... May I present the couragous Fighter that whupped up on Zongazonga...Dina!"

I just stood there, not going over.

"C'mon, Dina!" Todd says. "Get it together!"

"Yeah, diga. Cameras are fun!" Pauleen says. "You're not scared they're going to steal your soul or something, right?"

I laugh. "Of course not."

"Be brave, Dina." Rupert says.

"Right." I say. "But I'm not going without you guys."

We all walk out and Joe starts talking again.

"Ol' ZZ wanted Dina's body for his own, but our here was havin' none of it! And with hard work and courage, Zongazonga was defeated once and fer all! An so, as was promised, I'm handin' over the keys to this here fossil park."

"Wait, WHAT?!" I ask, shocked by that. I mean, Mr. Zonga was the one that said that, not Joe.

"Now I know it warn't me who promised the park, but it came from my body, so I feel partially responsible." Joe explains. "And besides, I can't think of a better way to express my gratitude for all ya did." He looks at me. "Yer gonnaa be a right fine park owner, Dina. I know it. So yer gonna accept. ...Right?"

"Diga! Digadigadigadig!" Pauleen says excitedly. "Oh my gosh! So excited! You're the owner! Digaaaaa!"

"I think Dina has earned it." Rupert says.

"Thanks, but I have to say no." I say, shocking everyone.

"...I reckon I'm a mite confused." Joe says. "Why don't ya want the park?"

"Well, you gave us dreams, Joe." I say. "If it wasn't for that, I wouldn't have become a Fighter."

"That's right!" Todd says. "Without you, Joe, we'd never have carried out our dreams of becoming Fossil Fighters! And I bet you want Joe to stay and keep helping people with their dreams, right?"

"Yes." I say. "Also, without you, we'd never of beaten ZZ. So you should stay the owner."

"Well, shucks Dina..." Joe says. He thinks for a minute before continuing. "All right. Ya twisted my arm,, so I'll stay on as the owner. And now that we've wrangled that out, I've got another announcement to make! This here tournament was a great success, in spite'a it being ste up by some evil witch doctor. But while I was Don Boneyard, I did my best to mess it up, and I feel right shameful for it. So sometime soon, I plan on holdin' a second Caliosteo Cup! And it's gonna be the biggest, baddest, rootinest-tootinest tournament ever! So I want y'all to get ready for the Caliosteo Super Cup! Yer gonna enter, right, Dina? Wouldn't be the same without ya..."

"Of course I will!" I say.

"Yeee-haw! Now let's show this world'a dinos and dreams it's biggest adventure yet!" Joe says.

You could here all the cheering from outside.

* * *

**-That night-**

"Wow. I can't believe how much has happened. I mean, we've only been here for a few days." Todd says.

We were all at a campfire. We were all sitting on logs, and talking to each other.

"I know." I say. "I mean, Rupert stood up to his dad, Pauleen took of her mask, Todd and Tro overcame their fear, and, of course, I revealed how awesome I was by beating ZZ."

"Yeaaaah..." Todd says. "By the way, whose Tro?"

"...Seriously Todd?" I ask. "My Lugmos. You know this."

"Oh...Oh yeah." ZTodd says, causing us to laugh.

"Now, I believe we still have one thing left, right Dina?" Rupert asks.

"You rembered? Anyway, yes we do." I say. "Okay, Todd, Pauleen, we both now you both have a crush on each other, and that you both know the other one has a crush on you, so just get together already."

"Uh...Um..." They both say, completely shocked that that was what Rupert and I were gonna do.

"We won't let this go until you two get together." Rupert says. "And I don't think either of you want to stay here all night."

"Um... Well, what about you and Dina?" Todd asks.

"Already together." I say. "We decided this while I was getting ready to defeat ZZ."

"So it's just you two left." Rupert says, smiling evily.

"F-fine." Todd says, getting really nervous. "Pauleen, would you like to go out sometime?"

"I'd love too, digadig!" Pauleen says before hugging him, which causes Todd to blush like crazy, which causes Rupert and I too laugh.

"Anyway, we still have one thing left." Rupert says, standing up and looking at me. "The Caliosteo Super Cup is coming up. And just because we're together now, don't think I'm going to take it easy on you. And I won't lose this time."

"That's what I was gonna say, digadig!" Pauleen says, standing up. "Well, not the together part, but you get my point."

"No way!" Todd says, also standing up. "I'm the one that's going to win this tournament!"

"We'll just see about that." I say, also standing up. "'Cause you guys are gonna have to deal with the awesome person who beat Zongazonga! I won't lose!"

We all laugh.

"Well, no matter what, we'll make this tournament even bigger, better, and more popular and epic than the original ZZ Cup!" Todd says.

"Yep." I say. "'Cause we're the Patrol Team, even though I'm the awesome one."

"Hey! Who says you're the awesome one?" Todd asks.

"I did." I say. "I'm the awesome one, you're the funny one, Rupert's the smart one, and Pauleen's the self-proclaimed pretty one."

"...I can live with that." Todd says.

"So can I." Rupert says.

"So can... Wait, self-proclaimed pretty one?!" Pauleen asks. "I AM the pretty one, digadig!"

"..." We all say nothing before starting to laugh.

* * *

**Me: And the main story is done! :D So, there are only 2 chapters left before I make the sequel, which I've already started on. Anyway, I've decided that I won't add OCs in my sequel, except maybe a girlfriend for Dino, since he has no one. Anyway, I don't have many questions.**

**1. What did you do/think when Cole said no one like him or the rest of the BB Brigade trio until they became evil? I was like, "YOU ALL GET VIRTUAL HUGS! :( "**

**2. What did you do when ZZ turned into his zombiesaur form? At first I was like, "0_0 OMG HE LOOKS SO EPIC AND SCARY! AND CREEPY! AND SCARY!" Then I was like, "...I have to fight him AGAIN?! OMG JUST GIVE UP ALREADY!"**

**3. How did you like the DinaXRupert/ToddXPauleen I added?**

**4. Are you guys excited Dino's finally coming in next chapter? (Dino: I AM!)**

**5. Am I awesome or what for getting this up so quickly?**

**6. ...Would you guys like to give any comments or anything for this question?**

**7. Since I'm not adding OCs to the sequel, would you guys like it if I made a side story with their kids? If you guys all want it, I'll announce it next chapter so you guys can send in OCs for that.**

**8. Did you like how Tro became brave and stuff?**

**Me: Okay, not so much as few questions, more many questions... Anyway, review time! :D**

**1Teffla1Shenliu1Tophis: Here's the update. :3**

**Ninjataco: 0_0 I just noticed that. I meant to put Typhoon. *facepalms* Well, to late to fix it now... 1. XD IKR! 2. Good point. 3. X3 4. I know! I mean, there was romance in the first, but there was none in the second. *pouts* 5. :D**

**Blossomlight907: I'm glad you agreed on everything. :3 And for the OC, since I'm not adding OCs to the sequel, you can vote yes for question #7 and I can add her if I make the kid story. You may have to change her past/parent part though...**

**Tabitha6000: Thanks. :3 I noticed that after I started this chapter, so it's a little to late to fix it... Sorry.**

**DunalN2: :3 1. They shouldn't have questioned it. 2. XD 3. I know. That guy just doesn't know how too quit. 4. :D**

**Me: That's it. ^.^ So, I'll get the next chapter of this and FFR up ASAP.**

**Dino: I FINALLY appear next chapter.**

**Me: You're still mad? When will you be happy?**

**Dino: Next chapter. ^.^**

**Me: -_- So, review. Bye.**


	17. Dino, the boy who saved Cranial Isle

**Dino: It's time for me to FINALLY appear.**

**Me: Still won't let it go? Just for that, you do the disclaimer. But first, I know there was some confusion of question 6 last chapter. That was a would you like to say anything last chapter. It was, for example, you had a question or comment. For comments, you might say, "I can't believe how long it took to beat ZZ" or something like that. For questions, you could say, "When are Dina and Rupert gonna kiss?" or "Why did it take so long for Dino to show up?" That kinda stuff. Anyway, Dino, disclaimer.**

**Dino: ...Fine. ilovedogs12 owns nothing. Can we just get to my chapter now?**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Dino, the boy who saved Cranial Isle**

**-Two weeks after Zongazonga incident-**

It's been two weeks since everything happened with ZZ. Rupert and I are afficially together, and so are Todd and Pauleen. Things have been pretty boring around here. I mean, nothing interesting has happened. The Patrol Team hasn't had anything to do, you know, stuff like that. Anyway, at the moment, I'm with basically everyone at Cranial Isle.

"So...Anything interesting been happening with you guys recently?" I ask everyone.

"No." Joe says. "I mean, we've been getting new Fighters, but other than that..."

"All we've been doing is hangin' out around the islands. It sucks." Lester says.

"Well, nothing is ever boring in science, my old bean." Prof. Scatterly says.

"Well, I haven't gotten a chance to be awesome recently!" I say, annoyed.

"Well, something should happen soon." Todd says. "Oh, By the way, Joe. When's the Caliosteo Super Cup coming?"

"It should be ready in another two weeks." Joe answers. "Are y'all ready?"

"Of course!" The Patrol Team says.

"Well, that's good to hear, pards." Joe says happily.

Before we could say anything else, we hear an angry roar from outside, followed by the ground shaking.

"What the heck is going on?" I ask, standing up.

"You just HAD to say something would happen soon." Cole says.

"Well, it's not like I knew something would happen!" Todd yells.

"Guys, come on!" I say. "We can't just stay in here."

Everyone nods in agreement and we run outside.

* * *

**-Somewhere near Cranial City-**

**-Dino's POV-**

I was sitting in a tree near Cranial City, looking at the city. Nothing really interesting until I saw two guys in purple outfits with two Bs on it walked up.

"So, did you send the Giga Allos to attack the city?" One of them asks the other.

"Heh, yeah." The other one says. "Good thing we made them mad. I think the only thing worse then Giga Allos when mad are O-Raptor Fiends, and we didn't have any of those."

"Good." Guy #1 says. "The boss wanted to get them by surprise. Anyway, we should go. We don't want to be around when Cranial City gets destroyed."

They both laugh and leave.

_What were they talking about? _I wonder.

_Who knows? But the way they made it sound, Cranial City and possibly all of Cranial Isle is in danger. _Aero, my Teffla, says.

_Well in that case, we should go immediatly. _I say to him.

I jump out of the tree, and let Aero out.

"Come on." I say to him. "We don't know how much damage has been done."

He nods and I get on his back, having him land on one of the buildings. Just like those guys said, there were three Giga Allos attacking Cranial City. I could see Joe, The Patrol Team, and a few other people, but none of them were sending any of their vivosaurs to attack. And, speaking of the Patrol Team, Dina was about to get attacked by one of them.

"Aero, Teffla Scale!" I yell, and he jumps out and uses Teffla Scale on the Giga Allo about to attack Dina.

* * *

**-A few minutes ago-**

**-Normal POV-**

We run outside, to see something none of us ever expected to see. Three Giga Allos were attacking Cranial City. One of them was strangely bigger than the other two, and looked more angry.

"We have to stop them!" Rupert yells, looking at us.

"Right!" I say, reaching for Tro's Dino Medal, which I didn't find. "Wh-what? Where are my Dino Medals?"

"Uh-oh." Todd says. "We left them back at the hotel."

"Great. Just great." I say. "Anyone have their vivos with them?" Everyone checked, then shook their heads. "Good job everyone."

After that, we endedd up having to avoid the Giga Allos, which were trying to attack us. After a feew minutes, I ended up getting cornered by the big one.

"Dina!" Rupert yelled from where he was. He was obviously worried, well, everyone was, but he couldn't get to me.

The Giga Allo got ready to attack me, and I backed up as much as I could.

"Aero, Teffla Scale!" I hear someone yell before a Teffla shows up out of nowhere and used Teffla Scale on the Giga Allo. The Allo falls back, shocked by the sudden attack. I look to see who's Teffla it was, and I saw a boy about my age standing on the top of a building.

The boy had spikey blue hair that's probably being held up by the red goggles he's wearing, but his bangs are hanging down. He has brown eyes, and an outfit very similar to mine. His shirt is red and blacked striped instead of dark blue, the jacket is so light brown it looks slightly orange, the pants are the same light brown, and the stripes are brown. He has red and white boots, and the cuffs have a orange stripe instead of blue.

"Thanks!" I yell to him.

He got a surprised and very happy look before saying, "No problem!" He then takes out two Dino Medals and throws them. One's a T-Rex, and the other's a Kaishin. "Okay guys! Let's finish this!"

After a couple of minutes, he beat all three of them.

"Wow! You're really strong!" Todd says as we run over to him.

"Thanks." The boy says.

"Hey, thanks for, you know, kinda saving my life back there." I say.

"No problem." He says. "One thing though." He walks over to me. "I AM ONE OF YOUR BIGGEST FANS IF NOT THE BIGGEST! Can I have your autograph?"

"Uh...Um...Suuure..." I say.

"THANKS!" He says. I then give him my autograph while everyone sweatdrops at him.

"By the way, my name's Dino." The boy says.

"Hi Dino." I say. "You already know this but I'm Dina."

Everyone starts to introduce themselves.

"It's so nice to meet you all." Dino says, very happily. "Oh, I have a question. How come you guys didn't just fight them with your vivosaurs?"

All of us started laughing nervously and sweatdropping before Todd finally said, "We..uh...You'll find this pretty funny...we, um, forgot to bring them."

"How do you forget your vivosaurs?" Dino asks. "Anyway, I guess I should introduce you to all of mine." He takes out two more Dino Medals, and throws them. One's a Mapo, and the other's a Dimorph Ace.

"The Teffla the saved Dina is Aero. He's the vivosaur I started with." Dino says walking over to him and petting him. "And The Kaishin's Kai, who's my second vivosaur. Then Morpher, the Dimorph Ace, is my third. Mapu, the Mapo, and Tyrant, the T-Rex, are my newest."

"Cool." I say. "I think we can all agree that you basically saved the city, if not the entire island. So, because of that, would you like to join the Patrol Team?"

"Yeah! That's a great idea, Dina!" Todd says. "Joe, what do you think?"

"Well, I don't see a problem with it." He says. "So, I guess that settles it. Welcome to the team, pard."

"R-Really? Thanks!" Dino says before going up to Joe and the rest of the Patrol Team and thanking them for about 10 minutes straight.

"Welcome to the group, Dino." I say after he finally calms down, which took like thirty minutes.

* * *

**-Somewhere Unknown-**

**-No specific POV (AKA, none)-**

"How did the Giga Allo attack go?" The boss of a big group of people asked two members of the group.

"W-well, it got stopped by a boy named Dino, sir." One of the men said, terrified about what his boss might do.

"I said I wanted them out of the way!" The man yelled. He turned his back to the two men and growled. "I guess it can't be helped. It will mean more work, but we'll defeat them in the end. We've basically tripled in number since our original attempt to take over."

"But sir, you have no commanders, or any strong members. There's just all of us." The other man said. "without-"

"Don't mention those traitors to me!" The boss yelled, turning around to look at them. "Besides, they were pretty much useless. Besides, we have the boy. That's all that matters. Anyway, how are the revivals going?"

"The first is going to take a while, and the second could be done in a week or two." The second man said.

"Excellent!" The boss said. "With those two on our side, we won't lose again."

"But they know how to defeat both of them." The first man said.

"I know." The boss said. "Which is why I wanted everyone taken out! But, the people of the Caliosteo Islands are clueless to what is going on. When will the communications be restored?"

"Any day now, sir." The second man said. "And I'm afraid we have bad news. The boy named Dino apparently overheard us talking. They could ask how he knew what was happening, so that could lead them to contacting Vivosaur Island."

"...Vivosaur Island won't be able to respond or get it though until their communications get fixed." The boss said. "Still, with the people who defeated Zongazonga and the people who helped defeat me and Guhnash, there will be some problems. ...It will be hard, but we will win this time."

"But they have the Dinaurians with them." The first man said.

"I know." The boss said.

One of the men got a call, and after minute looked at the boss kinda worried.

"Um...Vivosaur Island's communications have officially been restored." The man said. "There's no doubt they'll contact the Caliosteo Islands right away, sir."

"That's fine." The boss said, causing the two men look at him in surprise. "We'll just beat them all. Now, I want you guys to watch the Patrol Team and all of them, and try to get them when they reach Vivosaur Island."

"Yes sir, Captain Bullwort." The two men say before leaving.

"Perfect." Captain Bullwort said after the men left. "Soon, Vivosaur Island AND the Caliosteo Islands will all be mine!" He started to laugh.

* * *

**-Back at Cranial City-**

**-Dino's POV-**

"By the way, how did you know Cranial City was getting attacked?" Rupert asks me.

"What? Oh." I say. "There were these two guys in purple outfits talking about how their boss wanted to take you guys by surprise. It didn't make any sense."

"Men in purple?" Dina asks. "Why would a guy wear purple?"

"I don't know." Rupert says, shaking his head. "But this doesn't sound good."

"Guys in purple... I think I've heard about that before, digadig." Pauleen says. "...Wait! I rember! Thw group called the BB Bandits that attacked Vivosaur Island a while ago diga-DID wear purple..."

"The BB Bandits?" Todd asks.

Just then, Joe got a call. He walked over to the the Fighter Station to answer it. He looked shocked at a few points, causing all of us to look at each other, confused and kinda scared about what was going on. After about 15 minutes, he walked back over.

"What's going on, Joe?" Rupert asks.

"Nothing good." Joe says. "It turns out, the leader of the BB Bandits, Captain Bullwort, has escaped from jail. And what's worse, the boy who beat him before, Hunter, has been kidnapped."

* * *

**Me: And there's this chapter. Also, I had two people send in things for Dino's girlfriend, so I don't which to pick, so, yeaaaah...**

**Dino: I finally appeared. :D**

**Hunter: Why did you make me get kidnapped?!**

**Me: For fun. :) Anyway, time for reviews.**

**1T1S1T: Okay. :) Here's the update.**

**Blossomlight907: Thanks. :D**

**Ninjataco: XD Yeah. And okay to all. :)**

**DunalN2: :)**

**WinterGirl: :D Thanks. :D And don't be shy to review. And thanks for the OC. :)**

**Tabitha6000: Oops... And thanks.**

**Me: Well that's it. Bye. **


	18. Final Chapter 'Til Sequel

**Hunter: I MUST NOW WHAT HAPPENS! 0_0**

**Me: You got kidnapped. That's what happened.**

**Hunter: But how?**

**Me: ...Um...I haven't figured it out yet...**

**Hunter: Well, isn't everything gonna be explained this chapter?**

**Me: Yes. But for now, how you got kidnapped will be a mystery. Raptin, disclaimer!**

**Raptin: 0_0 But I haven't even been mentioned yet.**

**Me: Yes you have. Bullwort said "They have the Dinaurians on their side." So do it.**

**Raptin: *sighs* Fine. ild owns none of the characters, just the plot and she doesn't even have all that figured out yet.**

**Me: *growls* I told you not to tell anyone. So, yeah I only have some of the plot down. But I'm good at making stuff up as I go along, so... time for da chappy!**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Final Chapter 'til Sequel**

**-Dina's POV-**

"Wait, WHAT?!" All of us ask, shocked.

"Ya heard me." Joe says. "Cole, Lester, Lola, I'd like y'all to go immediatly. Things will be explained when you get there."

They nod and leave.

"Joe, what happened?" I ask.

"Apparently, Capt. Bullwort escaped from jail." Joe says.

"OMG, really?!" I ask, pretending to be surprised. "Because when you said he escaped from jail, I thought you meant he ate the jail."

"Let me finish, pard." Joe says. "Everyone's confused about it. All they know is that he escaped from jail, kidnapped Hunter, and cut off their communications."

"How long ago did this happen?" Rupert asks.

"A week ago." Joe says. "I'll need y'all to go help out. Unfortunatly, even though Dino here stopped them, the Giga Allos still caused a pretty good amount of damage."

"So?" Dino asks. "Just have the staff leaders handle it or something. We'll need you."

Joe says nothing for a minute before saying, "...Alright. I'll come. We won't be able to leave 'til tomorrow, so we should get ready for the rest of the day."

"Yes, sir." We all say before leaving.

I go get my vivosaurs, and tell them what's going on.

_We'll just have to beat that guy, then! _Tro says.

_How could you forget us? _Bert asks.

_Well, sorry. I didn't know that I was going to get attacked by a Giga Allo. _I say.

So, Bert and I continued to argue some.

_Can you two stop it so we can think about what to do? _Anubis asks.

_...Fine... _We both say after a minute.

* * *

**-That night-**

so, that night we were all sitting at the campfire.

"So...We finally got a break, and it's over already." Todd says.

"Yeah...It sucks." I say.

"Well, we'll just beat that guy, digadig!" Pauleen says.

"It won't be that easy, Pauleen." Rupert says.

"Well, you guys got me now, so that's good." Dino says. "I don't get why you guys are all doubting yourselves. I mean, you guys beat Zongazonga. You guys should have this no problem! I get it won't be easy, but we can do this!"

"...Dino's right!" I say. "We can't give up yet! We'll beat him!"

"Yeah!" Todd and Pauleen say at the same time.

"...You guys are right." Rupert says. "Well, we should get to bed. We have a long day tomorrow."

We all nod and leave.

* * *

**-The next morning-**

The next morning I head out to the heliport on Cranial Isle. Everyone's already there.

"Well, y'all ready to go?" Joe asks.

"Of course." We all say.

"Well, let's go." Joe says.

We all get in the halicopter and head to Vivosaur Island.

* * *

**Me: First, sorry it's so short. I thought it'd be longer. Second, my first story is done. :) Third, to the two people who sent in OCs for Dino, would you guys be okay if I made a love triangle? I'm sorry but I don't feel like picking one now... Anyway, review time.**

**Magma Red: Sorry I keep forgeting to answer your reviews. Well, thanks for reviewing. :D**

**Blossomlight907: Ta sequel coming when I get it done. :)**

**Ninjataco183: :D Well, I hope people read you thanking everyone. :)**

**DunalN2: Like I said earlier, is it okay if I make a love triangle? I'm sorry it's just I don't like picking things like this, I'll pick eventually though... And, yep. THE DINAURIANS ARE BACK! :D**

**Tabitha6000: Yay. :) and thank you. :)**

**WinterGirl: Oh, okay. :) And, is the love triangle thing okay with you? Oh, I forgot to say this but that's a really cool poem. :) It's okay and thanks, :)**

**Pikachuluver2012: Thanks. :D And thanks again. :D And it's okay. I have a lot of fics I like but don't really get the chance to review, so... Anyway, thanks again. :)**

**Me: Well, this story is basically over for now. The sequel will be up soon. It's going to be called Fossil Fighters: Ultimate Champions So look for it. :) Also, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed.**

**Dina: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Me: What? Oh yeah. Here's the form for my Patrol Team's kid side story. :)**

**Name**

**Age**

**Gender**

**Personality**

**Appearance**

**Parents (Doesn't have to be just the Patrol Team. can be from anyone in the FF series)**

**Fighter Rank**

**Vivosaurs (you can include reserves if you want)**

**Other**

**Me: You can also add to that list if you feel I left something out. Well, this is it for my first fic. I'm so happy and sad. But I have a sequel, so yay! :D anyway, review, and I'll see you in the sequel. ...Or the next FFR chapter. Well, bye. :)**


End file.
